


Collision

by rubberduckz84



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Medici: The Magnificent
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe, Drama, F/M, Romance, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:09:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 57,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22159891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubberduckz84/pseuds/rubberduckz84
Summary: A mysterious woman appears just outside the home of the Medicis during a strange storm bearing many secrets. She is nothing that they think and it is a collision of worlds and history. Can Alex get back to fight her own war? And must she do it on her own?
Comments: 8
Kudos: 30





	1. The Arrival

Guiliano frowned as he stood at a window at the front of his home, watching as the rain poured down and the thunder boomed overheard, while the wind whipped around everything in its wake. It was as though God himself were attempting to purify the earth. Never before had he seen such a storm.

“Unsettling, is it not?” Lorenzo said, stepping up to his side. Guiliano nodded, frowning as he watched the tempest. 

“There’s likely to be damage. To the crops and other buildings,” he replied.

“We will deal with it once the storm passes,” Lorenzo said.

“If it passes,” Guiliano said, glancing at him. “I’m beginning to think that it will not. It’s been going on since yesterday. There’s been word of flooding.” Lorenzo sighed. 

“Again, there’s not much we can do right now,” he said, beginning to frown as well. “Going out in that will only add to the injuries.” Guiliano looked up at the sky, noting it had turned a wicked shade of green whenever it was lit up by large, angry streaks of lightning. 

“I’ve never seen such strange lightning or sky,” he commented. “What do you think it means?”

“Why would it mean anything?” Lorenzo asked. Guiliano just shrugged as he looked back down at the street. The two stood in silence a few moments before suddenly, there was a bright flash - much brighter than before - and a large bolt of lightning shot down from the sky, striking the street just outside the door. Both men were thrown to the floor as the following boom of thunder made the ground shake beneath them. 

“Are you alright?!” Lorenzo shouted, looking over at Guiliano. The blonde man shook his head and pushed up from the ground. 

“I’m fine,” he shouted back. He looked out at the street through the window, his eyes widening. “My God…”

Standing the middle of the street was now a young woman who frantically looked around, a sword held up as thought she were under attack. Her hair hung in wet curls glued to her face and neck as her clothing clung to her body - clothing that barely covered her. 

Giuliano quickly made for the door, throwing it open. She froze when she saw him run out, Lorenzo just on his heels, though she began backing away from them.

“Who are you?!” she shouted over the storm as Guiliano began to walk towards her, quickly becoming soaked in the rain. His hands were up.

“Put down your weapon!” he shouted. “We mean you no harm!”

“No! Not until you tell me who you are and where I am!” she shouted back. There was steel and power in her voice, though she looked as though she were about to fall over. Blood and mud streaked down her face, arms and legs, while bruises painted her pale skin. Guiliano stopped and shook his head, swearing that her eyes had just flashed a peculiar shade - violet. 

“This is Florence,” Lorenzo shouted, stepping out next to Guiliano. “How did you get here?” He looked up at the sky and then up and down the street. He had not seen from which direction she had come.

“What year is it?” she asked, turning her scowl to the darker man. He frowned in confusion over her odd speech. 

“The year of our Lord 1478,” Giuliano replied, wondering why she had asked. The woman’s eyes widened as she lowered the sword and it fell out of her hand, clattering across the cobblestones. It was as though all the life had drained out of her, and she began to sway and stumble on her bare feet as she brought her hand up to her forehead.

“Fuck,” she murmured. “What did I do...”

“My lady, you appear injured,” Guiliano said, taking a cautious step towards her. She appeared as though she was about to fall over and hadn’t heard him speak. Her other hand came up and clutched a pendant that hung on a chain around her neck.

“I can’t believe I did it…” she murmured again as she looked around. “Why here? Why now?”

“My lady,” Giuliano said again. She looked over at him, but then her eyes rolled back into her head as she began to collapse. Guiliano dashed up to her side, catching her before she bashed her head on the ground.

“Quickly, take her inside,” Lorenzo said, bending down to retrieve her sword. Guiliano hoisted her up into his arms, finding her much more solid that she appeared with her lithe frame. The two men ran into the house, quickly making their way through the halls to a set of guest rooms. 

“Such strange clothing,” Lorenzo said. Guiliano didn’t reply as he laid her down on the bed and began looking her over. Her body was littered with more wounds than he had previously seen in the darkness of the night. She began to shiver, likely from the cold. She was practically naked, wearing some sort of small chemise in dark gray and what looked to be a tiny pair of matching bloomers.

“She’ll catch a fever if we don’t get her out of these wet clothes and into something dry,” Guiliano said, worried. Even though most of the wounds appeared superficial, she looked as though she had been out in the weather for a long time and likely battling that entire time. The bottoms of her feet were scratched and bleeding underneath a large amount of grime. Her pale skin seemed to have gotten paler in just the past few minutes. “Fetch the cook. She knows how to heal well enough and I don’t think that we can get physician here in the storm.” Lorenzo nodded before turning and rushing out of the room.

“No,” she murmured, tossing her head. “Ares…”

Guiliano stepped closer to her, taken in by her strange accent. He reached down and took her hand, holding it firmly, if anything to let her know in some way that she was not alone. She seemed to settle a bit as her head flopped towards him, though her eyes were still closed. Lightly, he could feel her hand tighten around his.

“Who are you?” he asked softly, hearing footsteps from behind him. He turned, seeing Lorenzo rush in with the cook at his side.

“My heavens,” she said, her eyes widening as she took in the form on the bed. “What happened to her?”

“We do not know,” Guiliano said, looking back to the woman. “She just… appeared on the street.” The cook rushed up and pushed Guiliano aside as she began assessing her injuries. A servant walked in, stepping up to the bed with a basin of warm water and clothes in her arms.

“Put that down there and then go fetch a fresh night dress. We need to get her out of these wet clothes and warmed up. She’s ice cold,” the cook said sternly. She then looked over at the two men. “You two, out. I will send for you when I am finished.” They nodded and stepped out of the room as the servant rushed past them and down the hallway, shutting the door behind her. While they knew the cook would send for them, neither wanted to venture far away, both worried about the young woman and curious about who she was. Giuliano leaned against the wall, thinking over her strange words while Lorenzo held out the sword and looked closely at it. He had never seen such a weapon before. It was small with intricate carvings up and down the blade.

“Where do you think she’s from?” he asked, glancing up at Giuliano and holding the sword out to him. 

“I do not know,” he said, looking at it and admiring the craftsmanship. 

“It’s so light,” Lorenzo commented. Guiliano took it and swung it around, finding it well-balanced. He could move much faster with it. Perhaps it was specially made for someone of a smaller stature.

“Whoever she is, I feel we should keep this to ourselves for now,” Guiliano said, looking over at Lorenzo. His older brother nodded. 

“I do hope that she pulls through. I am eager to hear her story…”


	2. A Journey Through Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex is enjoying a quiet night at home when her murderous uncle shows up and she ends up taking a journey she never expected was possible.

_ Florence, 2018 _

Alex paused as she folded a pair of shorts and looked up at the TV, for a moment caught up in the documentary playing on the History Channel. She had only put it on for background noise, but found herself stopping to actually watch it often, intrigued by the inner workings of the Medici in Florence during the Renaissance. 

_ Following the death of Piero, his eldest son Lorenzo became the head of the family and the bank at the time. Both he and his brother Giuliano were known to be great patrons of the arts… _

“Bet Uncle Apollo has some stories about that,” she said with a chuckle as she quickly finished folding the shorts and then walked through the small flat to her bedroom, where she put them away in a drawer.

She came back out and headed to the kitchen, pouring a glass of wine as the documentary continued on, now going into detail about a few suspected love affairs that the younger Medici may have had, the most notable one being with the beautiful wife of Marco Vespucci.

“Been dead hundreds of years and we still speculate,” she muttered as she sat back down on the sofa and propped her feet up on the coffee table, giving her full attention to the documentary as it continued on into more of the sordid speculations of the family.

Rain pounded against the window as a gust of wind caused it to rattle slightly. The sky outside lit up for a moment by the flash of lightning, causing her to look over, a pained expression on her face as her thoughts turned to sadder memories.

Storms always made Alex think of her grandfather. 

He had been gone along with her mother for 50 years now. Alex couldn’t think about that day in Olympus without a white-hot anger coursing through her. She had heard the shouts from her room and ran to the throne room, only to find her grandfather and mother lying on the floor, her uncle Ares standing over them with a manic gleam in his eyes and his sword in his hand. Their lifeless eyes stared up at her as the blood slowly seeped through their clothes, forever marring the white cloth.

She had started to charge at him, but then strong arms came around her, pulling her away as she kicked and screamed. She hadn’t realized it was Artemis and Apollo until they had whisked her away to a safe house down in the mortal world.

She had been on the run ever since, barely managing to stay out of Ares’ reach. As the only daughter of Athena, Alex was the rightful heir to the throne of Olympus and the war god would stop at nothing to kill her so that there would be no one left to take the throne from him. 

Granted lately, Alex had begun wondering if it was worth it. The constant fear and looking over her shoulder. Wondering when he would find her again. All so she could someday sit on a golden throne wearing an olive leaf crown. She had known since she was a child that some day she would rule alongside her mother and grandfather - had even been excited about it for a time. But after seeing the destruction and carnage that Ares had wreaked on his bloody path to the throne, she wasn’t so sure she wanted it anymore. She had said as much the last time she saw her aunt and uncle, which led to a shouting match with the twins that only ended when Artemis stormed out. Apollo had said he would calm her down and bring her back.

That had been nearly a week ago.

Sighing, Alex settled into the sofa a bit more, turning her attention back to the show, which was outlining the Pazzi conspiracy that had led to the death of Giuliano de Medici on April 26, 1478. He was only 25.

“Sucks to be you,” Alex said to the TV as a large portrait of the man filled the screen and she lifted her glass towards it. “Sucks to be me as well…”

The documentary had just launched into the aftermath of the conspiracy and the many reforms that Lorenzo then brought to Florence when the lights flickered. Frowning, Alex sat up and looked at the ceiling, suspecting the storm was about to knock out the electricity.

“Shit… not again,” she muttered starting to stand. As soon as she did, the flat went dark, causing her to groan as she walked towards a table in front of the large window that overlooked the street where she kept some candles and a lighter. Setting the glass down, she started reaching for the lighter when something in the street through her filmy white curtains caught her eye.

She froze, staring at a man in dark clothing that stood in front of her building. Her blood started running cold as her eyes widened and she noticed that the street lights were still on as were the lights in the surrounding buildings.

“Shit.”

She had barely turned away when the window exploded, glass raining down around her and cutting her arms and legs as she tried to cover herself. She shot over to a chest on the other side of the room and throwing it open before grabbing the long, elegant sword that sat on top of a pile of neatly folded blankets. She then turned towards the door, which shot open, revealing the man from the street. 

“Hello, dear little Alexandra,” he said, a wicked smile filling his otherwise handsome face. “You’re a hard one to find.” 

“Forgive me if I’m not so happy to see you, Ares,” Alex replied, scowling at him. 

“Why ever not?” he asked, taking a step into the flat. “Lovely little home you have. Bit of a step down from Olympus, though.” 

Alex gripped her sword, going through her options. The flat was small and wouldn’t provided a lot of room to move around, and he was blocking her nearest means of escape. That left only one other option. 

She turned and started dashing towards the window as a rush of power flew at her from behind. Just as she was about to launch herself over the sill, it caught up to her, throwing her out. She landed two stories down on her side and rolled down the cobblestone street a bit, groaning in pain as the rain pelted into her.

“Hope you haven’t gotten rusty being down here with the mortals!” Ares shouted over the storm as he landed nearby on his feet. 

Alex quickly pushed herself up off the ground as she turned to face him, already feeling several bruises starting to form. She glanced around, wondering just where Artemis and Apollo were right now. She wasn’t sure that she could take on Ares by herself at the moment, but needed to hold him off until she could figure out a way to escape. She didn’t even know where the next safe house was, so couldn’t just pop off without a location to go to.

“If you’re here to kill me, just go ahead and get on with it!” she shouted defiantly. Ares tossed his head back and laughed loudly. 

“So eager to die, are we? I was hoping to have a bit of fun first,” he sneered, not moving. “It’s going to be a great day in Olympus when I return with your body and lay it at the feet of your adoring subjects.”

Alex clenched her jaw as she tightened her grip on her sword and then ran towards him. She shouted as she lifted it up, though Ares easily blocked her, kicking her in the stomach. She stumbled back a bit but then quickly recouped and started for him again.

The fight was quick and brutal and Alex knew very early on that she wasn’t going to be able to take him down. He was too strong and she was weak from being on the run for so long even though she had done her best to keep in shape. Her arms stung as the rain hit various cuts and mixed with the blood coursing out of them. She probably looked like she was in Texas Chainsaw Massacre at the moment, but she didn’t care. She needed to figure a way out of this. And preferably alive.

Alex groaned as Ares threw her back several feet and she landed hard on the slick street. 

“This is almost too easy,” he shouted. She pushed herself up, breathing heavily as she whipped her head around searching for something - anything - that would give her a way out. “Seems you did not inherit everything from your mother! And to think Zeus thought you strong enough to take the throne…”

“I don’t want it! Just… leave me in peace!” she shouted back. “You can have the damn thing!”

Ares scowled at her as he took another step closer.

“As long as you are alive, they won’t accept me! I have to get rid of you once and for all!” he shouted, spit flying from his mouth as his eyes turned wild. “They’ll never accept me if you - the rightful heir in their eyes - are still alive!”

“Then just kill me!” she shouted back, breathing heavily. The conversation was going in circles and she just wanted it over with. She then looked up at the sky as another flash of lightning lit it up.

Suddenly, she was calm as the idea hit her. 

Her mother could always use her grandfather’s lightning bolt, calling it down in battle often. Perhaps she could too.

She looked over at Ares, a smug smile on her face as he stopped, confused. 

“What’s this?” he asked. His eyes widened as he realized what she was about to do. If Alex hadn’t been sure she could use it, the look on his face pretty much confirmed it. “No!”

He started running towards her as she looked up, lifting her free hand. 

“ZEUS! I CALL THEE TO MY AID!” she shouted in ancient Greek as the thought that she needed to get away kept going through her mind. She didn’t know where to go, but she knew that she couldn’t stay here.

As a large bolt of lightning shot down towards her, she couldn’t help as a flash of the portrait of Giuliano de Medici ran through her mind.

Then the only thing she could see was bright, white light.

~~~

Alex gasped for air, blinking as her eyes adjusted to the darkness around her once the light had receded. Frantically, she spun around, her sword up, as she searched for Ares.

He was gone.

She relaxed slightly, though a new fear came over here. Where was she? She hadn’t meant to transport herself anywhere - just wanted Zeus’ bolt to aid in the fight so she could get away. She felt weak and tired - much more tired that she had been just mere seconds ago even though she had been quickly losing steam in the fight.

She looked towards a large, tall building as two men in odd clothing ran out into the rain. She froze, taking in the first. He was tall, broad and she could tell muscular even though his upper body was hidden under a floofy-looking jacket. His blonde hair shone with another flash of lightning.

“Who are you!?” she shouted, pivoting so that she was facing him with her sword out. He came to a stop a few feet away, holding his hands up.

“Put down your weapon! We mean you no harm!” he shouted over the wind and the rain.

“No! Not until you tell who you are and where I am!” Alex shouted back. Her arms began shaking, though she wasn’t sure if it was from the effort of holding up the sword or the cold chill starting to settle in her bones. She was dressed in little more than her pajamas and was completely soaked.

“This is Florence,” the second man with darker, curlier hair shouted as he stepped up to the other’s side. “How did you get here?”

Alex looked around, not recognizing anything around her. Florence? It couldn’t be. But then something popped out in her mind. No… there was no way.

“What year is it?” she shouted, looking towards the darker man. He seemed confused by the question.

“The year of our Lord 1478,” the blonde man replied. Alex looked over at him, her eyes widening as she dropped her sword and her head began to pound. Shit. She had just traveled through time. She didn’t even know that was possible. 

“Fuck… what did I do…” she murmured as she looked around and then up at the sky. She only wanted the bolt to fight against Ares. Not go back in time. She was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn’t register anything being said, though she could hear the blonde man talking to her. She reached up and gripped the locket that she always wore. It was a gift from her mother when she was a little girl. She was never without it. 

“I can’t believe I did it…” she said, looking around her as she stumbled slightly on the rough cobblestone street. “Why here? Why now?”

“My lady!” 

She looked over, locking eyes with the blonde man. Worry was etched into his face as he stepped closer to her. Who was he? He looked oddly familiar. 

It was the last thing she thought before everything went black. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thought I'd post another chapter after I realized I was closer to finishing this than I remembered. And yes, it's definitely alternate universe.


	3. Truth Revealed - Then Hidden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weary, injured and confused, Alex attempts to explain who she is to Guiliano de Medici. Though it doesn't go all that well.

Guiliano looked up from his book, watching as the woman kicked and tossed in her sleep. It had been a few hours and she still had not awakened, but frequently moved about as though she were having a night terror. She muttered the same name over and over. Ares. Guiliano wondered what the Greek god of war had to do with her nightmares. It was odd, to be sure.

As he and Lorenzo had found her, he felt a sense of responsibility to look after her and sent the cook and maid to bed while he sat with her. He promised to send for them if she should take a turn for the worse in the night. He wasn’t sure of the time, but felt that it must be nearly the middle of the night if not past it.

Thankfully a fever had not set it, meaning she would heal quickly enough. But even with her skin cleaned of the blood and dirt, she appeared as though she had taken a beating. More bruises had started forming and she was littered with cuts and scratches, though thankfully none life-threatening as he had previously surmised. Guiliano had seen enough to know she had been in some sort of fight. But why and with whom still eluded him. He had never met a woman capable of advanced swordplay, and she must have had a level of skill to avoid serious injury.

Suddenly, the woman gasped as she shot up in the bed and looked around the room wildly, her curly golden hair flowing around her face and shoulders. When her eyes fell on Guiliano, she quickly moved away as though she were going to get out of the bed on the other side and run. The rain continued to batter upon the window behind her.

“Please calm down,” Guiliano said gently as he put the book down on a small table next to the bed. He held up his hands, palms out. “I will not harm you. You are safe here.” 

“What happened?” the woman asked frantically. “Where’s my sword?” She clawed at her neck just under the clean nightdress. “Where’s my necklace!?” Guiliano slowly rose from his chair and walked over to another table, the woman following his every move with quick grey eyes.

“They are over here,” he said gently. He reached down and picked up the necklace, then walked back to the bed, holding it out to her. The woman snatched it from him and quickly put it back on, holding the pendant out as she gently touched it. “What is your name?”

She glanced up at him before returning her gaze down to the pendant.

“Alexandra,” she replied. “Though most people call me Alex.” Guiliano couldn’t help but find it an odd name. Alex. 

“Where are you from, Alexandra?” he asked, opting for her formal name. She looked up at him, studying him a few moments before answering, as though she were contemplating what to say.

“Not from around here,” she finally replied, a glum note evident in it.

“Care to be more specific?” he asked. She glanced at him but said nothing. “What are you doing here? How did you even get here in the storm?”

“You wouldn’t believe me if I told you,” she muttered, running her thumb over the pendant.

“I beg your pardon?” Guiliano said, frowning. 

“All you need to know is that I’m Alexandra. I promise I won’t be here long enough for it to matter,” she said. “I can’t be here.”

“You plan to return to… wherever it is you came from?” Guiliano asked. She looked up at him and nodded. 

“Obviously,” she said as she dropped the pendant and started to get out of the bed. “I need to leave now.”

“You cannot leave now. The storm still rages and you are injured,” Guiliano said, rushing to the other side of the bed. 

“I need to leave before the storm dies,” she said, swaying a bit on her feet and then falling back onto the bed.

“You can barely walk,” Giuliano said, wondering what she meant by her comment. Alexandra scowled up at him.

“I can’t stay here! I have to get back!” she shouted at him, her voice desperate. 

“Why?” Giuliano said. “And how did you become injured?” A shudder ran through her body as she wrapped her arms around herself. “Who is this Ares you kept shouting about in your sleep?”

“I was… talking in my sleep?” she asked, fear suddenly filling her face. “What did I say?”

“You only kept saying Ares and stop,” he replied. She nodded as she looked to the floor, a bit of relief coming into her face. “Who are you really?” Her gray eyes flicked up to look into his and for a moment, Guiliano found himself lost in their stormy depths. 

“It doesn’t matter,” she said, her voice low and soft. “You don’t care.” Guiliano blinked as his limbs felt a bit heavy and his head foggy. He felt the need to sit down.

“I don’t… why… something strange is happening to me,” he said slowly, feeling as though his tongue had gotten thick and heavy in his mouth. 

“Nothing strange is happening. Everything is perfectly normal,” she continued, though her voice was becoming strained and beads of sweat formed on her brow. She was staring intensely at him.

“Then why won’t you tell me who you are?” he asked, fighting the urge to fall asleep. Alexandra broke her eye contact, slumping slightly on the bed as though she had just exerted a large amount of strength and energy. Immediately, Guiliano felt more alert as the heaviness that had fallen upon him receded. He stared at her a moment, wondering if she had somehow caused the strange sensation. “What just happened?”

“Nothing,” she said, not meeting his eyes. 

“Something happened. I looked into your eyes and… a peculiar feeling came over me,” he said. His eyes then widened as he backed away slightly. He had never put stock into various witchcraft accusations, thinking sorcery and the like were not real. Those who believed in it were too simple to understand the complexities of nature and science. But it seemed that he had stumbled across a woman who very well might be the genuine thing. But that wasn't possible, was it? 

“Are you a witch?” he asked softly, not completely believing the words as they left his lips. But there was no other explanation he could think of.

“I am not a witch,” she said emphatically, looking back at him. “Call me that again and I’ll kick your ass.”

Giuliano crossed his arms in front of him, feeling a bit more himself. She was small and exhausted. Even with whatever power she may possess - if she did indeed possess it - he highly doubted she could take him on in her state. She had just tried and failed, after all.

“Whatever you are matters not,” he said, studying her in a calculating manner. “As soon as the storm lets up, I’m sending for the church officials to deal with you. This seems to be a circumstance more to their liking than mine.” Her nostrils flared as her eyes flashed violet again. Guiliano shot back, running into the wall as Alexandra stood from the bed and lifted her chin, summoning strength from somewhere.

“What I am is far more powerful than a mere witch. You and the church could not even touch me,” she vowed, her voice low with warning as she stepped towards him. 

“God save me,” Giuliano murmured as she neared him. 

“Your god doesn’t exist,” she hissed, her face close to his as she narrowed her eyes at him. “Should have stuck to the old ways. You’d have better luck praying to Zeus. In fact, why don’t you try that. I’m sure he’ll be more likely to help me than you.” 

“So you are a pagan,” Guiliano said, starting to regain a bit of his bravery. He would not let this small woman intimidate him. 

“I am not a damn pagan . I’m a fucking goddess!” she shouted, the room shaking slightly with the power in her voice. It grew difficult to breath as the air grew heavy. He started gasping and coughing, reaching for his neck. 

Alexandra’s eyes widened as she stepped back, a worried look on her face. It was as though she hadn’t meant to change the atmosphere in the room. She walked over to the bed and leaned against it, closing her eyes briefly. Giuliano gasped in deep breaths of air now that the heaviness had receded. 

Well, great. She had just given up the one thing she shouldn’t have and she didn’t have the strength at the moment to make him forget. This little chat was turning out rather lovely, she couldn't help but think wryly.

“A… goddess?” Guiliano said, not quite understanding. It had been a long time since anyone believed in the old religions. The church looked down upon it and every so often someone was executed for refusing to follow the church or for being accused of witchcraft. Rarely did he ever believe it, but there was most definitely something powerful about this woman. Something that wasn’t natural. 

“Yes… my mother is Athena,” she replied calmly, deciding to just go with it. It was unlikely he’d believe her anyway and whatever consequences she could deal with. Once she had her strength back.

“Athena never had children,” Guiliano said quickly, thinking back to the stories he had learned from his tutors. He was more familiar with the Roman gods and goddesses, but still was learned enough to know of the others. Alexandra glanced over at him, a smirk on her face.

“Mortals. You understand nothing of the deities,” she replied, turning to sit on the bed as she lifted her hand to her brow. “No, I suppose from the stories you know, she didn’t. But in the future - hundreds of years from now - she will. And it will be me.” Guiliano frowned, not understanding her. Hundreds of years from now?

“But… the gods and goddesses do not exist,” he countered, not quite wanting to believe Alexandra. Whatever he had experienced earlier must have been a trick of the mind, surely.

“They do. They just prefer to stay out of sight, though enough of them still have fun messing with humanity,” Alexandra replied dryly. Guiliano just blinked, unsure if he wanted to continue entertaining the woman’s obvious delusions. Perhaps she  _ was _ sick with fever and that’s where these stories were coming from. She quietly got back into the bed, pulling the blankets up and leaning back into the pillows as exhaustion was starting to overtake her.

“How…” he stopped and shook his head, but then met her eyes. She seemed for all purposes in her right mind, though she had gotten a bit paler in the last few minutes. 

“How did I get here?” she asked, raising an eyebrow. She then sighed. “You obviously don’t believe anything I’m saying, but might as well tell you the truth. Once I’m rested and have the energy, you won’t remember this conversation happening anyway…” Guiliano frowned. “As I said, my name is Alexandra and I am the daughter of Athena. I was born in Olympus in the year mortals know as 1800.”

Guiliano blinked again, not believing a single word. 

“I take it your odd clothing is how people dress in that time,” he said, motioning towards the table.

“No. That’s how people dress in the year 2018 - at least when they sleep,” she said calmly. “That’s the year I came from.”

“So, you can travel through time,” Guiliano said, moving to sit down. While he found it a fantastical tale, he couldn’t help but be mildly intrigued by it. He had to admire her creativity, at least. He would allow her to continue for now. And it was becoming clear that she would need to be sent to a sanitarium - not the church. He quickly decided whatever had happened earlier was just a figment of his imagination.

“No. I mean, yes. But that’s not how I got those. I told you, I’m a goddess. Meaning I’m immortal. I came from the year 2018 because I lived up to then,” she said matter-of-factly. “I’m 218 years old.”

“Of course, forgive me,” Guiliano said, starting to smile slightly. Despite the odd conversation taking place, he couldn’t help but be entertained by the woman. She certainly was unlike anyone he had met. It helped that she was beautiful. “Please continue.”

“I was at home, minding my own business, when… I was attacked,” she said, smoothing out the blanket. Giuliano frowned as he sat up. She had been attacked as he thought. She continued staring at her hands as she frowned. “By… doesn’t matter who. But… I was trying to get away and… I somehow ended up here… I just remember that I kept thinking I needed to get away…”

“You do not know how you came to be here?” he asked, sitting up in the chair. Alexandra looked over at him, all of sudden appearing rather lost and afraid.

“Not really. I remember looking up at the sky and shouting for help… There was a flash of lightning and next thing I know, I was here…” she said.

“Why here?” Guiliano asked. She shrugged.

“I don’t know. Maybe because I was watching a documentary about the Medici just before he found me. And I was living in Florence at the time,” she said, her brow furrowed. Guiliano sat up. She knew about him and his family, though he did not know what she meant by the word documentary. 

“You know of the Medici?” he asked, suddenly becoming suspicious. Perhaps she was an assassin sent to kill them and only using the ruse of insanity to gain sympathy. They had just taken her in with no questions asked. She looked over at him, an expression of confusion on her face.

“Yea, well… I know about them. Like I said, I’m from 2018. All of them have been dead for hundreds of years by then - dead before I was even born, I think,” she said. “Why? Do they live around here?”

“I am Giuliano de Medici. I found you with my brother Lorenzo,” he replied, his face turning dark as her eyes widened. “And I suggest you tell me exactly why you are here before I have you imprisoned.”

“I just told you… I didn’t mean to come here,” she said. “I have no reason for being here and I just want to get home.” 

“If you are here to harm my family-”

“I’m not here to mess with your family or history!” she shouted, causing him to remain silent as the room shook a bit. Giuliano glanced around, unsure of what was happening, but assumed it must be the strange storm still raging outside. “You have to believe me!” He looked back at her, studying Alexandra. She was weak and beaten. If she were here to kill him or his brother, he doubted she had the strength as of now. Granted, there were other means of killing someone that did not necessarily require physical strength.

He stood and began walking towards the door. 

“I’m serious!” she called out again. Giuliano stopped and turned back to her. 

“I will place a guard at your door. I would advise that you not attempt to leave before we figure out what to do with you,” he said before walking out. He looked around and saw Lorenzo walking up to him. 

“Is she awake? Did she tell you anything?” he asked, clearly worried for the woman’s well-being.

“She is delusional or at least she wants us to think that she is,” Giuliano replied. “And I am not yet convinced that she means no harm by being here. We must watch her closely.” Lorenzo nodded, though seemed unsure.

“Of course. I will see to it that she is watched at all times,” he said, taking his brother’s word. “Where are you off to?”

“To think.”


	4. Plan B - Make Nice with the Medici

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Alex attempts to fix one problem, she fears she may have inadvertently created more.

Alex paced around the room, now dressed in a what must be a simple gown for the time, but still involved far more steps and layers than she was used to. It had been almost two days since she arrived and she was still no where closer to figuring out how to get back. Not to mention, the storm had passed and she had no way of knowing if or when another would come. There was no such thing as the Weather Channel in this time. While she hadn’t gotten any closer to finding out exactly how she did what she did, she assumed that a storm was necessary - it had been storming the night Ares found her in her small flat in Florence and attacked her.

She stopped and looked around the small room that was now her prison. The morning after her unfruitful talk with Giuliano, they had moved her to a smaller room in the large house with no windows and there was someone outside her door at all times, which remained locked. She couldn’t help but smile to herself, knowing that she could get out anytime she wanted. Now that she had rested and healed, it wouldn’t take much to overpower her guard and escape the house. But they had taken her sword and she desperately needed that back before she went anywhere and she didn’t want to have to waste time searching the massive building for it. 

It was forged in Olympus and was the only kind of weapon that would kill a god. She would need it to protect herself against Ares if he found her again. Not to mention, it wouldn't do to allow such a weapon to remain in the hands of mortals for too long.

Granted, she had no idea where to go even though she now had the proper clothing to fit in with the times. And she would need money to get around. She had contemplated calling down her mother or grandfather or any of the large number of deities that supported them for help, but stopped. She hadn’t been born yet - was still a bit less than 400 years from that moment - and she wasn’t sure what kind of mess that would create. 

Sighing, she looked down at her pendant, holding it out as she opened it and peered down at the drawings of her mother and grandfather inside. It was tempting to call upon them just for the sole reason that she missed them and would give anything to see them alive again.

“You’re clever, Alex,” she said to herself. “You’ve survived the last 50 years with Ares trying to kill you. You’ll figure a way out of this. You always do.” 

She closed the locket and looked around the room, concentrating her thoughts on what to do. She supposed if she waited until the entire house was asleep for the night, she could then sneak out, find her sword, maybe steal a bit of money or something valuable that she could sell on the sly, and then run off into the night. If anything, she needed to get away before her presence there had any sort of consequences - whether it was changing history or drawing attention from any of the gods or goddesses. She was slightly surprised that no one had been there to check yet. She was sure a large lightning strike carrying her back in time would have at least registered with someone. 

Then another thought entered her mind - as long as she was here, she was safe from Ares. Surely there was no way he could know where she went. Even if he did figure it out, there was no way he could travel back as she had. He couldn’t use her grandfather’s bolt. And the Ares of today didn’t even know that she would exist. Relief filled her. For the first time in 50 years, she wouldn’t need to run or constantly look over her shoulder. Still though, she wasn’t sure how long she could make it in a time before electricity, the internet and other comforts of the future. Frowning, she shook her head.

No, she should get back. And the others would worry about her - at least Artemis and Apollo who had been helping her directly would. If she was gone too long, they might think she was dead, though it wasn’t a half-bad idea if it meant she finally found some peace in her otherwise tumultuous life. Even though she had known since birth that she would someday rule Olympus, she hadn’t been so keen on the idea recently.

Ruling came with a large amount of responsibility she wasn’t sure she could handle. Not on her own, anyway. Before she had known that her mother and grandfather would be there to help. With them dead, she wasn’t sure she could still do it.

The opening of the door got her attention, as she looked over and saw Giuliano walk in, his gaze suspicious. Alex nearly smiled in relief, though caught herself in time and remained expressionless. She had hoped he would come back. There was the tiny problem of making him forget what she had said that first night, but he hadn’t returned to her since then. 

But now that he had, a new plan began to form. She could use her abilities to persuade him that she wasn’t a threat. Perhaps he could upgrade her status from prisoner to guest and even give her some money so she could leave and figure out a way back. At the very least, she could gain a bit more comfort during her stay here. Her meals had been a bit more than watery soup and a small piece of bread. Not nearly enough to fill her and she would need all her strength to get back to the future. The first trip had taken a lot more out of her than expected - granted she hadn’t been trying to time travel at the time and didn’t really know what to expect.

“I take it you are well,” he said formally, his blue eyes seeming to scan over her, looking for any trace of her previous injuries. 

“I am,” she replied. “I’ve healed up. Though the food has left a lot to be desired.” Giuliano frowned as he stepped closer, noticing that the cuts, scrapes and bruises that once littered her face and body were now gone. And that she was incredibly beautiful, though he pushed it from his mind. She was still a prisoner and could have been sent here by one of their many enemies to kill either him or his brother. Or both. Or to spy on them.

“So, I see,” he replied. Alex rolled her eyes.

“We have a fascinating heal rate,” she said with a huff, knowing that he didn’t believe a single word out of her mouth anyway. Another reason she needed to get rid of his memories - she didn’t particularly like being accused of witchcraft and potentially burned at the stake. It wouldn’t kill her - there wasn’t a mortal weapon that could - but she wasn’t keen on finding out just how painful it could be. Nor did she want to have to resort to a large display in order to escape. That _would_ garner attention from Olympus.

“It would seem that you have decided to stick to your fantastical tale,” he said. Alex fought from rolling her eyes again. Instead, she stepped closer to him, staring deep into his blue eyes. She couldn’t help but think they were rather beautiful to look into. Nope, Alex. Stay focused, she reminded herself.

“Who have you told about what I said to you before?” she asked, her voice soft and even. She waited as a glazed look came into his eyes. She smiled in triumph. This would be easy now that she was healed and had more energy.

“No one. No one would believe me anyway. I only said your name and that I was suspicious of you,” he answered immediately.

“Good. You don’t remember any of that,” she replied. “All you know is that I am Alexandra. I’m from England, but I was traveling here to be with distant relatives when my party was attacked on the road and I was taken prisoner. I don’t remember much due to my injuries, but somehow escaped during the storm when you found me.” 

There. She figured that was good enough for now and if she said that she wasn’t Italian, that would explain her lack of knowledge of the current geography and events. Not to mention if they did attempt to search for her so-called family, she could make up a name that they would have a harder time checking in on. Greece was too close to use in her story, and she didn’t want to chance anyone catching onto her lie before she got away.

“Of course,” Giuliano said.

“You want to help me,” she said, stepping closer to him. “You believe me and trust me. And I assure you, I am not here to hurt you or your family or anyone. I am just another scared young noblewoman who wants to find her family. I’m sure you have a thing for rescuing damsels in distress, anyway.”

“Yes… you will be welcomed as a guest here,” Giuliano said immediately. Alex smiled to herself, stepping back from him and breaking eye contact. She then quickly rearranged her expression into one of concern and worry. It was time for her to play her part. A young noblewoman who was accosted on the road and left with barely any memories and no possessions. Lost in a country that she didn’t know. At least in this time. She knew it fairly well in more modern times.

The man blinked a few times before shaking his head and then looking at her, his concern immediately visible. 

“I am so sorry that such a tragedy has befallen you. I will have you moved to much more comfortable accommodations shortly and I offer my aid in returning you to your family,” he said. 

“Thank you, signorie,” Alex replied, hoping she had said that correctly. She would need to listen to how everyone spoke so that she could better blend in. And refrain from cursing as much as she normally did. She felt that probably didn’t go over so well with the upper classes. Not to mention, she wasn’t sure how many of her favorite colorful expressions actually existed in this time. She offered him a small smile.

“Please… call me Giuliano,” he said, smiling in return before bowing. Immediately all sorts of alarm bells ran in Alex’s mind. She vaguely remembered something about him being a bit of a playboy. She tried to recollect as much as she could, but then gave up. It didn’t matter. She wouldn’t be here long enough for it to be any use anyway, so long as he didn’t attempt to get too close to her.

“Of course,” she said.

“I will also arrange for some more appropriate attire for someone of your station to be made ready for you. My sister and sister-in-law live with us and I am sure between them, we can find a few dresses for you to borrow until others are made, should they be necessary. You may join myself and my family for dinner tonight,” he said.

“I appreciate it,” she said. He bowed once more and then left, leaving her alone in the room. 

“One problem fixed,” she muttered. “Twenty million more to go…”

~~~

Alex had to admit that she was much happier with her new room, which included a large window that allowed her to look over the city of Florence. She wasn’t happier with the clothing however. Just as soon as she had been brought there, a couple servants had rushed in with a variety of garments. They were beautiful, sure, but they looked constraining and complicated. She preferred loose, comfortable and easy to fight in.

“I hope these are to your liking,” a young woman with dark brown hair said as she walked in, smiling warmly. Alex blinked and quickly rearranged her face into something softer. 

“I very much appreciate your kindness,” she replied, not exactly sure where such a docile tone had come from. She had never been docile a day in her life. Granted it wasn’t as though she needed to be. 

“My name is Clarice and I am Lorenzo’s wife,” she said softly, stepping closer to Alex. “Giuliano says that your name is Alexandra and that you do not remember how you came to be here.”

“Yes… I am afraid because of the attack, my memory was affected,” Alex offered, managing to look as pathetic as she could. She already liked the woman, sensing a genuine warmth and friendliness to her. And she figured the less details she offered, the better it would be for now. Too many and she would be caught in a lie.

“Such a difficult thing it must be. I am sure your family is worried for you. We will do everything that we can to aid you in returning to them,” she said. 

“Again, thank you,” Alex replied. She then looked to the many garments spread out on the bed.

“Come now, let us get you dressed,” Clarice said, looking to the servants.

“Here we go,” Alex muttered. 

~~~

Alex couldn’t help but pull at the gown of deep blue that Clarice had put her in. The bodice and sleeves were a bit too tight to her liking and she nearly forgot her own strength while gripping the back of a chair as the servants laced her in. (Why the hell did they insist on preventing her from breathing properly?) And the hem dragged on the floor as she was a bit shorter than the woman. But other than that, it fit well enough and she did like the color.

After she was dressed, she had been sat down as another servant brushed through her hair and styled it in a manner fitting for the day. She had commented on the shorter length - Alex thought it was starting to get long as it started to pass her shoulders, but stopped herself from saying so. She remembered that women didn’t cut their hair all that often in this time. She then offered some excuse about it being the latest fashion in England, where she had been living with her family before being sent to Italy.

She was now following the servant through the corridors of the large home to the dining room where the rest of the Medici family was waiting for dinner. Alex wasn’t sure what to expect by it, but reminded herself to be on her best behavior. The Medici basically ruled Florence from what she could remember, and she definitely did not want to piss them off or cause them to become suspicious of her again. 

She suspected the small room they had her in before was a luxury compared to where they normally imprisoned people they didn’t like. A luxury she had only received because they thought her grievously injured. Now that she wasn’t, she wasn’t keen on finding out where the real bad guys went.

They then stepped into a grand dining room. Alex looked around, keeping a neutral expression, though she was secretly impressed by it. Her eyes then fell on the table where everyone stood. Lorenzo was at the head of the table with Clarice to his right and an older woman next to her that Alex assumed was his mother - Lucrezia, she recalled. On Lorenzo’s other side was a smiling Giuliano and an empty chair where she assumed she was to sit. 

Alex was unsure of what to do, so bobbed in a slightly awkward curtsy, hoping that would suffice. God, how was she supposed to keep up the ploy that she was noble if she didn’t know how to act? She was versed in the ways of court and such for the Victorian times and beyond, but hadn’t bothered to learn anything before. She only hoped none of them had been to England and she could play it off as different customs.

“It is good to see you looking so well. We were rather worried for you,” Lorenzo said warmly. 

“Thank you. I believe your healer is to thank for that,” Alex replied, almost catching herself saying doctor. He smiled in return as Giuliano stepped over, offering her his arm. She took it and allowed him to lead her over to the table, pulling out the chair for her. Alex sat as gracefully as she could and looked up, finding Lucrezia watching her closely, her eyes flicking over to Giuliano as though she disapproved of his chivalry towards the unexpected guest.

Alex couldn’t help but be slightly insulted, though she rarely ever thought of herself as better than anyone else. Sure she was the granddaughter of Zeus and rightful heir to the throne of Olympus, but honestly, she was starting to enjoy the quiet of having her own little flat and taking on random work to pay the bills. Where the only person she had to take care of was herself. But still - just as she didn’t like to look down on others, she didn’t like it when others looked down on her for no reason.

“I am told that you do not remember how you came to be here,” Lucrezia said, reaching for a goblet of wine, her eyes not leaving Alex.

“Yes, that is true,” Alex said, hoping she appeared timid enough. “I suppose the trauma of what happened has… affected my memory…”

“Such a shame,” Lucrezia said. “Though perhaps if we knew your family name, we could provide more help. Or did the attack cause you to forget that as well?”

“Fiennes,” Alex said, grasping at the first name she could think of. She vaguely remembered meeting someone by that name back in the late 1800s who went on about his family being titled since the 1400s, though she couldn’t remember exactly when. “From the barony of Saye.” 

Lucrezia looked mildly impressed, though quickly regained her neutral expression. Alex figured a baron was high enough to gain her a bit of respect with the family, but not so high that she would be immediately found out. At least she hoped not. She knew absolutely nothing about the current family and hoped that no one pushed her on details, but assumed there were a lot of barons and baronesses in England. Weren’t there?

“The daughter of a baron? Why were you traveling here?” Lucrezia asked. 

“Baroness,” Alex corrected, figuring it was better to use a bit of the truth in order to keep her story straight. “And my family thought I should see more of the world.” She contemplated telling a bit more of the truth here, but decided against it, figuring it too dark for such company. She didn’t want to push the pity.

“But you do not know the family here you were traveling to meet?” Lucrezia pushed.

“No,” Alex said quietly, turning her focus to the plate in front of her, glancing up at Lucrezia, who was still studying her coolly. If she wasn’t so worried about her, Alex had to admit she might actually like her. She had an air of no-nonsense about her that Alex appreciated. But she had a feeling that Lucrezia did not like her. Or rather, didn’t approve of her in some way. And she wasn’t keen on wasting the energy to get on her good side unless absolutely necessary.

“They are distant relations that I had never met before,” she added.

“Hopefully we can aid in finding your family soon. I am sure they are worried about you,” Lucrezia said. “We can send letters out in the hopes of finding your relatives. I assume they will be wondering where you are.”

“I would most appreciate it,” Alex said, praying that she would figure out how to get back before they realized said family did not exist. Or she did something to alter history. Even a small change could lead to disastrous consequences later on. Or at least that’s what she had learned in her many watchings of “Back to the Future.” Thank Zeus she didn’t have to worry about running into a past self. And hopefully not a past relative. While she knew Apollo frequented Florence during the time, he only popped in and out whenever he went down to the mortal world.

“Is there anything else that you do remember?” Lorenzo asked gently. Alex frowned slightly, thinking over what she should say. While the less, the better, if she gave them too little it would appear suspicious. But she worried that she had already said too much. This was getting trickier.

“I am afraid not,” she said. “My chaperone knew where we were going and such, but for the life of me, I cannot seem to remember much. I didn’t even realize that I was in Florence until that night in the storm.”

“Must have been terrifying for you - so far from home,” Giuliano said, leaning towards her. Alex glanced at him, becoming slightly worried at the interest he was showing. Shit, she should have thought this through more - said she was going to meet a fiance or something, though one look at him and she wondered if that would even work. 

“I do remember being rather frightened,” she said before quickly taking a bite of her food, reminding herself to be dainty. She doubted they would appreciate her shoveling food into her mouth as she usually did. She chewed slowly and swallowed, seeing that they were all waiting for her to say more. “But… I escaped somehow. Everything got a bit confusing in the storm…”

“A most unusual storm,” Clarice said. “I cannot imagine the sheer willpower it took to continue going on in it.”

“Yes, it would appear Alexandra is quite strong,” Lucrezia said leveling her gaze on Alex in a bit of a smug way that clearly said she didn’t believe a word coming out of her mouth. Alex couldn’t help but narrow her eyes slightly as she straightened in her chair, the docile act falling for a moment. 

“You would be surprised what one is capable of when the only other option is death,” Alex replied, her eyes daring the woman to say something more. She would be damned if she were made to feel weak or less than. Not by this mortal woman. She was a goddess, after all. From next to her, she could sense Giuliano still watching her, a slightly awed expression on his face.

“I see,” Lucrezia replied, as Alex sensed a slight shift in her demeanor. Though just as quickly, it was gone. 

Alex breathed a sigh of relief when the dinner continued on and they moved away from the subject of her past and on to recent storm and the ensuing damage. She listened closely, hoping to pick up more clues that would help her navigate the times, though she often felt either Lucrezia or Giuliano looking at her - obviously for different reasons. 

She was grateful when it was over and she was led back to her room. The servant helped her undress and showed her the basin of water and a cloth that she could use should she want to clean up before bed. 

Instead, Alex spent an hour or so pacing around the room, going over her predicament. First of all, she needed her sword back. If she was going to recreate the circumstances of her arrival, it was necessary. Plus she needed it to protect herself. 

Then she need a storm. That was harder. It’s not like she could control the weather as her grandfather did. Though maybe if she reached out to him, she could convince him to create one. But that opened another Pandora’s box - she would have to let the other deities know who she was. Or perhaps there was some way she could do that without? No, that wouldn’t work. They knew all the gods and goddesses and would wonder why a strange one they did not know would be seeking their help.

She put the thought aside for a moment, focusing on getting her sword back for now. Perhaps she could venture out. Find Giuliano or Lorenzo or at least their rooms. One of them had to have it. She cursed under her breath for not thinking to ask for it earlier. She stopped pacing and glanced at the bed and then the door. Figuring it couldn’t hurt, she walked towards it and looked out, noticing no one was around. She then stepped over and grabbed what looked like a robe and pulled it on, thinking it probably wouldn’t do to be caught out in just a nightgown. Even if it were far more clothing than she was used to sleeping in.

She then stepped out into the corridor, looking around for any sort of sign that would let her know where she was. She hadn’t been around the large house that much in her time there and wasn’t even sure if she could find her way back to the dining room.

Quietly, she crept forward, ducking around corners and such anytime she heard footsteps. She somehow ended up on the first floor of the home, which she wasn’t sure was a good idea. She found herself nearing the courtyard that was in the center of the house and was about to turn back when she heard voices. Pressing herself up against a column, she peered around it, seeing Giuliano standing there with Lucrezia and Lorenzo. She then slid back around, content to hide for the time being while she listened in.

“I do not trust her,” Lucrezia hissed. Well, that was obvious. “How do we know she is not some peasant masquerading as nobility to sink her claws into our wealth through Giuliano?” Alex nearly snorted at that. It was ludicrous. 

“I highly doubt that is the case,” Lorenzo said rationally. 

“Have you even heard of this family? The Fiennes? The baroness of Saye?” Lucrezia pushed. “Something is not right with her story.”

“I assure you, mother. She just wants to go home and nothing more,” Giuliano said. 

“And you. I have seen the way you look at her,” Lucrezia said, her tone directed towards the younger son. Giuliano sighed.

“She is very beautiful. Can you blame me?” he asked lightly. “And the daughter of an English baroness.” Alex rolled her eyes. Well, shit. Seems that story created another problem with Giuliano that she would have to take care. Time to invent a betrothed, it seemed.

“I know how you are, Giuliano. Best to stay away from her until we know what she is really after,” Lucrezia said, her tone full of warning. Actually, that wasn’t a bad idea in Alex’s mind. She wouldn’t mind having the handsome blonde out of her hair while she figured out a way home. Fewer distractions were a good thing.

“Weren’t you saying something the other day about my finally settling down?” Giuliano asked lightly, causing Alex to make a face. Nope. That was definitely not happening. _Sorry, Giuli_ , she thought to herself, _I'll be long gone before you even try to woo me._

“With an advantageous match. Not any riff-raff off the street,” Lucrezia shot back, causing Alex to frown. She may be rough around the edges for the time, but she certainly was not riff-raff. She could be polite when she wanted to. Even if she was a bit rusty when it came to noble etiquette.

“She is the daughter of a baroness, mother,” Giuliano replied. “You can tell she speaks the truth just by watching her. No peasant has skin that pale.” Alex looked down at her hands, for once slightly happy she was so pale - that could come in handy with the times. Pale skin meant she wasn’t out working in a field and therefore not of the servant class. “And the way she holds herself. She comes from a family of power.”

“And if she is from one of our enemies?” Lucrezia asked. “Have you considered that she could be a spy or have you been blinded by your lust for her?”

“I certainly have not entertained such thoughts,” Giuliano shot back. Though Alex tilted her head to the side. She hadn’t either, though at the mention of it, he was handsome and well-built. Could be fun. Wait. What was that about no distractions earlier? Yea, that was definitely a distraction.

“Look, it is getting late. May I suggest we continue this conversation after we have all had a night’s rest,” Lorenzo said, ever the mediator. 

“Fine. But we will discuss this,” Lucrezia said before her footsteps could be heard against the stone floor. Alex remained frozen, waiting for the brothers to leave.

“Thank you,” Giuliano said.

“She is not completely wrong. While I do not believe Alexandra is here for nefarious reasons, we know little about her or her family. Best to be cautious until we know more,” Lorenzo said. 

“Of course,” Giuliano replied.

“And… watch yourself,” Lorenzo said. “We both know how the last dalliance turned out.” There was silence. “Do not give me that look. I know about you two.”

“Then you know that I truly loved her,” Guiliano said softly. Lorenzo sighed. 

“It matters not,” he replied. “Get some sleep. There is much work to be done tomorrow.” 

“Yes, brother.”

There were more footsteps and Alex waited until she thought they had left before stepping from behind the column and running smack dab into a large, strong chest. She stepped back and looked up, wide-eyed, into Giuliano’s amused blue eyes. Shit.

“Were you there this whole time?” he asked, stepping back from her. 

“I… some of it,” she admitted, so stunned that she was scrambling to come up with a valid excuse for being out of her room. “I was looking for… really this place is confusing to get around…” She knew she was rambling, but for some reason she couldn’t stop.  _ Get a grip, Alex,  _ she scolded herself mentally. 

“Were you looking for me?” he asked, a small smile on his face. Alex glared at him.

“Of course not,” she said indignantly. She did not want to play into the sordid role that his mother obviously thought she was here to fill. “I was looking for a privy and got lost.” At least she hoped that’s what they were called. She knew enough that she couldn’t call it a water closet or bathroom. 

“Did the servants not leave a chamber pot?” he asked. Alex felt her cheeks heat up. Right. That’s what they used, wasn’t it? At least overnight. 

“Oh… I hadn’t thought to check,” she said. “Well then, mystery solved.” She then turned quickly on her heels, hoping to make it to her room in peace. 

“You are most intriguing,” Giuliano said, catching up to her.

“Weren’t you just warned to stay clear of me?” Alex asked, glancing at him out of the corner of her eye. 

“You are obviously in need of assistance. Who am I to deny you that?” he asked playfully. Alex rolled her eyes. Damn, this man was a flirt.

“Assistance provided. Now off you go,” she said, speeding up. She hoped she was going in the right direction, but realized at that moment she wasn’t so sure. In her haste to get away from him, she wondered if she had missed a turn. Didn’t matter, she wasn’t about to let him know she was lost. 

Giuliano chuckled softly as he gently took her arm and led her up a staircase and down a corridor. Alex glared at him. Who did he think he was leading her around like she couldn’t walk by herself?

“I think you’ll find your room is here,” he said, stepping up to a door that was slightly ajar. Alex looked in, finding that he was right. Oh. Well then.

“Ah… yes… Well, goodnight,” she said, starting to step in. 

“If you should need more assistance, my room is just here,” he said, smiling from the corridor as he pointed to a door not far down from hers. Of course he would put her near him. Hopefully he didn’t think she was the sort who entertained late-night visitors. Even though she did back in her time, she certainly wasn’t going to do anything to attract anymore attention here.

“I will keep that in mind,” she said evenly as she shut the door firmly in his grinning face. She heard him laugh again before footsteps walking away. Sighing, she leaned against the door.

“By Zeus, what have you gotten yourself into, Alex?” she muttered.


	5. The Slip-Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In a moment of vulnerability, Alex opens up more to Guiliano than she intended.

The next morning, Alex woke up refreshed and focused. While she needed her sword back, it was more important that she remember everything she could about the time era so she could invent a believable background story, should anyone ask her more questions. Pretend that it was slowly coming back to her as she got better. She decided to stick to her actual history as much as possible, minus a few details like the power-crazy uncle.

She ate breakfast in her room alone, slowly piecing together bits of her story, but was then later visited by Clarice, who asked if she would like to join her in Bianca’s rooms. While it was the last thing Alex wanted to do, she joined her anyway and found that the two women weren’t so bad. Bianca seemed to have a bit of gumption to her - running off to marry someone from the Pazzi family despite her family’s disapproval. Her husband was now an accepted member of the family and the Medici and Pazzi had been working together for the most part peacefully.

Though the mention of Pazzi stirred something in Alex’s memory. She couldn’t quite remember it, but pushed it aside. She’d worry about it later.

After a couple hours with the women - who thankfully gave her more of an understanding about the various members of the Medici family - she decided to go for a walk in the gardens outside the home to clear her head and think more about how to get her sword back. Then how to get home.

She had been so wrapped up in her thoughts that she hadn’t heard anyone approach behind her.

“How are you faring today, Alexandra?” a voice said from behind her. She stopped and turned, seeing Giuliano walking up to her, a smile on his face. A tiny prick of embarrassment ran through her from last night, though it was quickly overcome by annoyance. 

“I am doing well,” she said, attempting to alter her speech a bit more. It was hard to remember not to use words and phrases that were more comfortable to her. Speaking formally was tiring enough as it was and something she hadn’t done in a long time.

“Good. Bianca said that you were out here. Getting some fresh air?” he asked, glancing around the garden. She nodded.

“It helps,” she said. “With… everything…”

“Are you worried about your family?” he asked. She nodded, but didn’t offer anything more. “I am sure that we will be able to get in contact with them - either those here or your family back in England - soon.”

“I just wished that I had paid more attention to where we were going,” she said with a sigh. While it was a lie, the frustration behind it was real. She did wish she knew exactly how she had ended up here so she could get back.

“Be assured, you are welcomed here as our guest as long as needed,” he said solemnly. He reached out and took her hand, lifting it to his lips. Alex’s eyes widened slightly as she felt a flutter of something in her chest and her cheeks heat up. No. That would not do. She could not be developing a crush on Giuliano de Medici. Sure he was handsome and charming and seemed kind, but that was his thing, wasn’t it? Didn’t she remember something about him having an illegitimate son? Yes, he did. Surely this was all just an act to try and bed her. That had to be it.

_ “Not that that matters,”  _ she thought to herself wryly. He was mortal. She was a goddess. He belonged in the 1470s where he had a role to play in history. She belonged back in 2018 where she had to remain on the run from her murderous uncle who was dead set on killing her so that he could keep her throne. It was basically a non-starter.

“Would you allow me to walk with you a bit?” he asked, still holding onto her hand and driving her from her thoughts.

“Um, sure. I mean, of course,” she said, feeling a bit flustered as she pulled her hand from his and turned to continue walking slowly through the garden, putting her arms behind her so that he wouldn’t attempt to grab one and hold onto it. She didn’t want to look at him, but could feel his gaze upon her. 

“You are rather quiet,” he commented. 

“Just… thinking,” Alex said, straightening her back a bit. 

“Care to share?” he asked, smiling slightly. Alex glanced at him and then back on the path in front of her. 

“About… how I got here,” she said, figuring it was okay to be at least that honest. “Why can I not remember how I got here?”

“It was a rather nasty storm when you appeared before our home,” he commented. “Considering the ordeal you went through, it would make sense that you would be confused.” Alex nodded, frowning slightly. She looked up at the blue sky, wondering if she would ever figure out a way back or if she was doomed to stay in this time. She wanted nothing more than to call out to her mother for advice but felt as though she couldn’t.

Sighing, she shook her head, still frowning. 

“I feel there is something more weighing heavy on your mind,” Giuliano said, sounding genuinely concerned. 

“Just… worrying about answers that may never come,” she replied honestly as she reached up and clasped her necklace.

“What is that?” Giuliano asked. “You seem rather attached to it.” Alex stopped and looked down at the locket. Before she could answer, Giuliano reached over and took it, popping it open. Her eyes widened as he studied the drawings inside. “Is this your mother?”

“Yes… it is,” she said softly. “And this is my grandfather…” She could see Giuliano begin to smile.

“She is rather beautiful,” he commented. “I can see the resemblance.” Alex felt her cheeks blush slightly.

“Yes, she was,” Alex said without thinking. He looked up at her, catching the use of the past tense. She pulled the locket back from him and closed it before continuing to walk. She silently begged all the gods and goddesses that he wouldn’t ask about it.

“I must admit, I have not seen that fashion except in old paintings… why are they dressed as such?” he asked. Alex shrugged, unwilling to offer an explanation as her thoughts turned to her mother and grandfather. It had been 50 years since Ares killed them, though to her it felt like yesterday. 

The realization of what had happened hadn’t even sunk in before Artemis and Apollo were pulling her away, shouting that she need to leave Olympus. They needed to get her somewhere safe. She could still hear Ares maniacal laughter in her head. His blood red eyes as he turned his gaze to her, raising his sword and pointing it at her as Artemis and Apollo struggled to pull her out of the palace, screaming and kicking the entire time.

_ “You’re next, little Alexandra…” _

A shudder ran through Alex’s body at the memory. Giuliano stopped, grabbing her shoulders and turning her to face him, concern etched into every corner of his face.

“What is it, Alexandra?” he asked softly. “What is it that has put such fear into your eyes?” Alex took a deep breath and closed her eyes for a moment, pushing aside her thoughts and memories of her family, though not before a lone tear slid down her cheek. 

“It doesn’t matter… it was a long time ago,” she said, her eyes still closed.

“What was a long time ago?” he asked. Alex opened her eyes and shook her head, turning to walk back towards the large home. Shit. She couldn’t believe she had let him see that. Now he definitely would ask questions she shouldn’t answer. He would want to know things that she hadn’t spoken about to anyone other than the two relatives who were there when it happened. Even then, she would change the subject whenever her aunt or uncle brought it up.

How could she be so stupid? Why would she allow her carefully built walls to come down around this man? What was so different about him than any of the others she had met in her over 200 years alive?

None of them deserved to know that truth. She could feel hot, angry tears building behind her eyes as she became furious with herself for allowing that bit of vulnerability to show. She had been mostly on her own for the last 50 years, doing just fine. Why was it now that she suddenly felt like a broken hot mess?

“Alexandra,” Giuliano called out, rushing to catch up to her. 

“Leave me be,” she said, holding her head up as she sped up. 

“Stop!” he said, grabbing her arm and turning her around to face him. “Why will you not tell me what happened?” Alex blinked furiously. She did not want to cry in front of him. 

“No. I cannot speak of this to you,” she said, turning and easily stepping out of his grasp. “Do not follow me.” She pulled up the damn skirts slowing her down and took off at a run, hoping that this time he wouldn’t catch up to her. All she wanted was to be alone.

~~~

“Where have you been?” Lorenzo asked, frowning as Giuliano walked into his study a bit later. “There is much to be done in the wake of the storm and you’re off doing God knows what. Please tell me that you haven’t been attempting to woo yet another woman to your bed.” Giuliano didn’t reply as he sat down at the table next to Lorenzo, his brow furrowed and his thoughts far from the storm damage or any lovers. “Giuliano?”

He looked over at his brother, finally registering his voice.

“My apologies,” he said. “Just… the most peculiar thing happened in the garden.”

“How so?” Lorenzo asked, leaning towards him.

“I was with Alexandra and she showed me drawings of her mother and grandfather that she keeps in the pendant that she’s always wearing… but then… it seemed that she was thinking of dark memories,” he said.

“Do you think some tragedy has befallen them?” Lorenzo asked. “That that is the real reason she has come here to Italy?”

“Whatever it is, she said it happened long ago and became distressed when I pushed her on it,” Giuliano replied. “But I do believe that some great harm may have taken place and she is afraid to speak of it openly.” Giuliano shook his head. “I think she is running from someone who wants to hurt her.” 

“Just what makes you think this?” Lorenzo asked. It wasn’t that he found it hard to believe, it was more that he was curious as to how Giuliano would jump to this conclusion. Though part of him thought that his brother’s penchant for beautiful women may have a part in it as well.

“I saw genuine fear in her eyes. Though she quickly attempted to cover it up,” he said, looking at his brother. Lorenzo looked over at the sword that she had when she arrived sitting atop of his desk. He stood and walked over, picking it up and bringing it back to the table. He often studied it, wondering if it would yield more information about their unusual guest. 

“If she was running from some danger… it would make sense that she would have this,” he said, placing it on the table. “I have never seen workmanship like this before.” Giuliano leaned forward, taking a closer look at the engravings. 

It was a bit wider than the swords he was used to, though much lighter. Olive branches ran up and down the blade while the hilt was worn, as though it had been used a rather lot. Dark black leather wrapped around it with a small owl carved into the base. 

“I have never seen anything like it as well,” Giuliano said, glancing up at Lorenzo. “Is this the type of weapon commonly used in England?” Lorenzo shook his head. 

“I have asked around at a few blacksmiths in the city, but they all said the same thing - they have not seen anything like in its likeness, though it appears made by a top craftsman. Even the metal is not like anything they’ve worked with,” he said. 

“I suppose it confirms that part of her story, at least. She is most definitely not from here,” Giuliano said. “If this sword is anything to go by. Not to mention her strange speech and mannerisms.”

“Do you think she knows how to use such a blade?” Lorenzo asked. “It is not common for women to be masters of the sword.”

“Perhaps she had a need to learn,” Giuliano mused. “It would explain why she could be on the run now.” He frowned slightly as he felt something at the back of his mind. The shadows of a memory. But just as soon as it was there, it was gone. 

“What is it, brother?” Lorenzo asked. 

“Nothing,” Giuliano said as he looked back down at the sword. 

_ “He found me… and then he attacked me… and then… I don’t know…” _

Giuliano looked around the room, wondering where the voice had come from. It sounded oddly like Alexandra.

“Did you hear that?” he asked.

“Hear what?” Lorenzo asked. Giuliano looked over, seeing his perplexed expression. 

“I… nothing,” he said again. He glanced over, seeing a pile of parchment. He had already wasted a fair amount of time today worrying about Alexandra. Perhaps it was time he actually helped his brother in running the city. 

~~~

Alex sat in a chair looking out the window even though she couldn’t see much now that night had fallen. A tray of untouched food sat on a nearby table. She had made up something about having a headache to a servant earlier and asked that she not be disturbed the rest of the evening. Considering the state of her arrival, it was enough to keep everyone away for the time being. 

She was still angry with herself for slipping up earlier. She couldn’t let it happen again if she was going to survive long enough to get back home. Thankfully, she had taken some time to become more familiar with the layout of the house and planned to venture out after everyone went to sleep in hopes she could finally get her sword back. Then she would sneak to the kitchen and grab some food and leave in the dead of night. She couldn’t risk being here any longer than she already had.

She couldn’t risk Giuliano getting any closer to her than he already had. Nor could she allow herself to become closer to him. It annoyed her beyond belief that in just a matter of days, he had somehow managed to wriggle his way into her thoughts. Sure he was fit. But she was certain that his concern for her was just an attempt to woo her to bed. That had to be it. There was no way he genuinely cared for her.

Pulling her legs up in the chair, she rested her head on her knees, humming softly to herself a lullaby that her mother used to sing to her when she was younger. Her eyes drifted closed as she thought of her - her long golden hair and the grey eyes that they shared. Her smile and laughter.

_ “Someday, you will be a great queen, Alexandra…” _

_ “But… we live forever… when will I be queen if you never die?” _

_ “Someday I will step aside and allow you to rule… but I will always be at your side to guide you…” _

The sound of the door opening, yanked Alex out of her daydream as she whipped her head over, immediately on her feet, her hands in fists at her side as she waited for whoever it was to enter. Her heart started pounding as it swung open, revealing Giuliano. Sighing, she relaxed.

“Have you ever heard of knocking?” she said, frowning at him. He stopped, eyes wide at the annoyance in her voice.

“I thought perhaps you would care for some supper,” he said. She looked over at the table where a tray of food was already sitting. “Oh…”

“What is it?” she asked, moving to sit down and not even bothering to keep up the act. She would be leaving tonight anyway. What did it matter what he thought of her? Besides it was better if he came to not like her as much. Giuliano stared at her a moment, slightly surprised by her change in demeanor. She had seemed scared this afternoon, but now sounded as though he was the last person she wanted to see. Given what had taken place, he could understand, though something about it felt familiar to him. 

At the same time, it made him even more enraptured with her - she was complex and mysterious. He had yet to meet another woman like her. All the secrets just made her all the more appealing and he eagerly wished to learn more.

“I wanted to make sure that you were well after this afternoon in the garden,” he said, shutting the door behind him. “I wanted to apologize if I offended you or caused any discomfort.” Alex raised an eyebrow, thinking that should anyone walk in and find him in her room at night with the door shut, they would think it highly inappropriate. Another check against him. Perhaps she should just sleep with him and get it over with so he would quickly move on to the next damsel in distress. “You were missed at dinner.”

“I have a headache,” she said, leaning her head in her hand.

“Have you tried this herbal tea that the cook makes? I can fetch you some,” he said. Alex looked to the teapot that sat next to the tray of food. “Ah… see that she has already taken care of that.”

“As you can see, I am currently well taken care of,” she said dryly. Giuliano nodded and turned, reaching for the doorknob. He then stopped and turned back around.

“Whoever you are running from… I… we can protect you,” he said solemnly. Alex frowned as she sat up. “Whoever he is… I can make sure that he never attacks you again.” 

“What are you talking about?” she asked, her heart faltering for a bit as she tried to remember if she had mentioned anything about a man attacking her. Outside of the night she told him everything - and he then locked her up - she hadn’t mentioned anything. And there was no way he would remember that. She made sure of it.

“Just… the way you arrived… swinging a sword around and covered in cuts and bruises… the fear in your eyes and what you said this afternoon... it is obvious you are running from someone,” he continued. “Whoever it is, I will not allow them to hurt you again.” Alex swallowed hard and looked to the ground. She was touched by his declaration. But he didn’t know the truth and he couldn’t. He wouldn’t believe her - she had already seen the consequences of that. But she could not help that something was stirring inside. No - she couldn’t allow herself to feel anything for him.

Suddenly it dawned on Alex just why he was acting so concerned for her.

_ I’m sure you have a thing for damsels in distress anyway… _

Shit. She had accidentally implanted this whole save-her-from-harm thing in his mind when she was removing and then replacing his memories. Sighing she dropped her head into her hands. This was just great. And she didn’t want to undo it because that could just further mess things up. She didn’t particularly enjoy messing with people’s minds despite how often she was forced to do so.

“Why will you not tell me the truth?” he asked. Alex looked up at him. 

“Because I can’t,” she stated, suddenly too tired to deal with this any longer. But it seemed that Giuliano was not about to give up. He sighed and walked over, placing the tray down on the table and then grabbing a chair and placing it in front of her, sitting in it. 

“You can tell me,” he said, solemnly. Alex just stared at him. “Though I sense that you do not trust me. Why?”

“I don’t trust anyone,” Alex replied immediately. Dammit. Why did she have the overwhelming desire to spill everything when he was around her?

“You do not have to feel that way. Not here,” he said. Alex snorted.

“Your mother seems to make that impossible,” she said, sitting back in her chair. Giuliano watched her curiously.

“Do not worry about my mother,” he said. “Is it… are you running from a disgruntled suitor? A bad match?” Alex’s eyes widened as she fought hard not to laugh at the assumption.

“No,” she said. 

“Then who is it?” he pushed.

“I don’t want to talk about this with you,” she said, looking away as she stiffened. Giuliano watched her carefully, wondering if perhaps it did have to do with a suitor.

“I may not know what it is like to be far from home amongst strangers, but-”

“You don’t know anything about me,” Alex shot back, turning to scowl at him. She then pushed up out of the chair and began pacing. “You don’t know a damn thing, so stop trying to play the hero! I don’t need one!”

“If you would only speak to me-”

“I don’t have to tell you a goddamn thing!” Alex shouted as she came to a stop, glaring at him, her eyes bright with tears. “Why don’t you do us both a favor and move on to the damsel in distress? We both know there’s only one reason you’re pursuing me and I’m telling you now that it’s futile.”

Giuliano flinched slightly at the harshness of her words and even Alex had to admit that she hadn’t meant to be so cruel. Something inside her instantly regretted the words, but it was too late to take them back now. Besides, she needed to get him off this whole “save Alex” mode anyway.

“I can see that you no longer desire my company. I’ll leave you now,” he said, standing and starting towards the door. 

“Now he gets it,” Alex muttered. He stopped at the door and looked back at her, still perplexed by her harsh words. 

“I do not know what has befallen you, but I stand by what I said earlier. I am here to help should you need it,” he said solemnly. “My only motivation is because I do truly want to help if I can - nothing more. My intentions are honorable.” He then turned and opened the door. Alex watched him go, though just as the door shut, it suddenly clicked. She remembered his future. Her eyes widened as she sat down hard in the chair, regretting her words even more.

“Oh, fuck.”


	6. Trying to Make Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As if things couldn't get more complicated, Alex has drawn the attention of quite possibly the last person she could want...

The next morning, Alexandra was surprised to see more people around the breakfast table when she came downstairs. The two new men immediately stood as she entered, both seemingly eager to meet her though the rest stayed seated. Lucrezia only offered a mere glance her way before continuing with her meal.

“I had heard the Medici had an unexpected guest, though they failed to mention just how beautiful you are,” the shorter one with longer, dark curly hair said as he walked over to her. He took her hand and kissed it. “Alessandro Botticelli.” 

Alexandra’s eyes widened slightly as she stared at him.

“The painter?” she asked without thinking. The young man seemed pleased that she had heard of him.

“Yes… how do you know of my work? It is known in England?” he asked. Alexandra blinked and smiled nervously.

“Of course,” she said, hoping to play it off. She looked over at the other man as he made his way to her. He was taller and seemed less warm than Alessandro. He had a calculating look about him that made her slightly uncomfortable as he studied her.

“Francesco de Pazzi,” he said, taking her hand and kissing it. Alex immediately decided that she didn’t like him, but wasn’t about to make that obvious. He was related to Bianca’s husband, she took it.

“Pleasure to make your acquaintance,” she said with a small smile. Alessandro then took her arm and led her over to the table, seating her in between himself and Guiliano as Francesco sat opposite her, still watching her with dark eyes. There was something about the way he looked at her that made her not trust him in the slightest.

“I trust you slept well,” Bianca said warmly from where she sat next to her husband.

“For the most part,” Alex replied, glancing at Giuliano sitting next to her. He appeared a bit rigid and did not look her way. Bugger, she thought to herself. He still seemed to be upset about their conversation last night. The guilt crept back in and she decided then and there that she would find a way to apologize. Sometime in the night, she decided that she couldn’t leave until she had done so. 

“I am told that you are from England,” Francesco said.

“I am. The barony of Saye,” Alex replied, reaching for a piece of fruit. She could sense the painter still staring at her from the corner of her eye, though it didn’t feel as intrusive as the way that Francesco was watching her.

She had been alive long enough to know when men were looking at her with less than stellar motives. 

“How long have you been in Florence?” he then asked.

“Not long. Though the Medici have been kind enough to help me search for my family,” she said.

“Ah, yes. We were told about your unfortunate arrival,” Alessandro said. “Most tragic.”

“Thank you, though I am doing much better now,” Alex said, smiling at him.

“You must come to my workshop,” he replied, causing her to choke slightly on her drink.

“Careful. He may steal you away as his next muse,” Lorenzo joked as Giuliano stiffened even more. Alex glanced at him, the movement not going unnoticed.

“Perhaps I can come for a visit. I should like to see where a master of the arts works,” she said, turning back to Alessandro as she smiled warmly. His bright personality was infectious, she found.

“I could escort you there,” Francesco offered. Alex looked over at him, still not so keen on going anywhere with him. He was vastly different from Bianca’s husband, who was light and friendly. Even when Francesco smiled, she felt there was some sort of sinister undertone to it.

Of course, that would be the moment that she realized why she was getting such undercurrents from him. Francesco was leading the plot to murder Lorenzo and Giuliano. Alex froze slightly as her eyes widened. She then narrowed them at him, causing the man to shift uncomfortably in his chair at the immense hatred pouring from her eyes. Lorenzo glanced at Giuliano, not missing the glare that Alex was sending across the table. While they hadn’t known her long, he felt that there was something odd about the behavior. She had, after all, just met Francesco and so far he had not seen any reason for her to distrust him.

“I think I can make it there just fine on my own,” Alex replied before turning her attention back to her food.

“Perhaps I can go with you,” Bianca said, glancing between Francesco and Alex and wanting to lighten the mood. “It has been ever so long since I have seen Alessandro’s work.”

“I would love that,” Alex said, giving her a genuine smile. 

“You seem rather quiet today,” Francesco said, looking to Guiliano. 

“There is not much that needs to be said,” he replied before standing. “If you’ll excuse me, there is work that needs to be done.” He then walked out of the room, leaving a confused Alex staring after him. Seemed he was avoiding her. Sighing, she continued eating, though her thoughts quickly turned to how she could get him on his own. There was always sneaking into his rooms later that night, though she worried about the possible implications of that. She was grateful that the conversation picked up around her, though it was no longer directed at her. 

She needed to think.

But she was so wrapped up in her own thoughts that she did not notice the look that passed between Clarice and Bianca.

~~~

“It is a lovely day, is it not?” Bianca said as the two women walked just behind Alessandro through the crowded streets. 

“It is,” Alex replied, smiling at her. The woman glanced over at Alessandro and then leaned towards Alex.

“I could not help but notice a bit of tension this morning,” she started. Alex was silent, unsure if she meant with Francesco or Guiliano. “I know my brother-in-law can seem… intense, but he is a good man. Just… had a bit of bad business lately with his wife.” 

Alex breathed a sigh of relief, though then realized that she wasn’t sure how to respond. It’s not like she could blurt out that she knew he was going to try and kill her brothers. It was killing her to stay silent, but she knew that it was the right thing to do for history’s sake. Still didn’t settle well with her.

“He seems… I’m not sure, but it feels as though he is hiding something,” Alex said, deciding that would have to be good enough for now. Bianca laughed softly. 

“I assure you, he is not,” she said, smiling up at her. 

“Did it not seem as though… there was something out of sorts with Guiliano?” Alex asked, glancing over at her. Bianca sighed and looped her arm through Alex’s.

“Oh, that was likely to do with Alessandro,” she said, dropping her voice slightly so that the man could not hear her. “He took on Guiliano’s lover as his muse, but her husband became suspicious that she was having an affair with Alessandro. Since she was at his workshop so much - did not even realize that she was there because of Guiliano.” Alex just blinked, not expecting to hear such a story. “It is sad, really… he locked her up within their home after she had taken ill… she died. Guiliano blames Alessandro and still hasn’t gotten over it completely.”

Alex just blinked, unable to speak for a few moments. He did have a thing for damsels in distress. Though it did explain why he was so eager to help her. He did not wish to allow another woman to die under his watch. She then frowned as she continued to think it over. It was a tragic story, to say the least. Though she had not sensed much sadness in him until that morning. In all their interactions so far, he had been galliant or flirty. Nothing to suggest he had lost a great love. 

“How unfortunate,” she murmured.

“It was,” Bianca said with a sigh. She then looked over at Alex. “To be honest, when you arrived… it was the first time in such a long time I have seen him really smile.” Alex looked over at her, frowning slightly. “I believe that he has taken to you.”

“Me?” she asked, though she knew it was true. She had seen as much.

“You seem surprised,” Bianca replied with a smile.

“I, well… I guess I am,” Alex said. Though honestly, she was more surprised that anyone else had noticed. 

“You are a rather fetching woman. And titled,” Bianca said. “Witty as well. While Guiliano may have been rather flighty about women in the past… I sense that what he feels for you is genuine.” Alex nodded slowly. “If you are to stay in Florence, I sense a good match has been made.” Before Alex could respond, Alessandro turned to them, smiling.

“This way,” he said, motioning towards a door. 

~~~

Alex could not believe that she was actually standing in Botticelli’s workshop, taking in his sketches and works. It was a dream come true. She had listened to her uncle tell her many stories about the various painters, sculptors and other artists that he had spent time with during the Renaissance, but seeing it with her own eyes was something completely different.

“These are exquisite,” she said, her eyes wide as she reached out to touch one, but stopped, not wanting to mar it.

“Alessandro grew up with us. Our parents took him in as a child and made sure he received the best education,” Bianca said. Alex glanced over at the two before moving on, taking in more sketches. She then came to one of two people reclined on a settee - a man and a woman. She stepped closer, looking it over and immediately recognized the work. Upon closer inspection, she found the face familiar.

“Is this Guiliano?” she asked, looking back over at the two. A pained expression came over Alessandro’s face. 

“It is,” he replied simply. Alex looked back to the drawing and then onto smaller, painted versions of the sketch, regretting the question. She looked over to the woman. She was exquisitely beautiful. Alex remembered what Bianca had said earlier and she wondered if this was Giuliano’s lover. She could some some similarities between herself and the woman. Though this woman seemed to have beautiful blue eyes.

“Here, come see this,” Alessandro said, drawing her away. Alex moved to follow him, not wanting to linger in front of the sketches anymore, though she did find herself glancing at them throughout the rest of her visit. After some time, she and Bianca took their leave, heading back to the house. 

The entire time Bianca kept up a steady stream of chatter, talking about this neighbor or that. Mostly mundane daily goings-on, though Alex was grateful for it. She had many things on her mind and was happy to offer the odd comment here or there rather than take an active part in the conversation.

Once they had returned, Bianca headed to check on her child while Alex meandered the halls towards her room, once again her thoughts turning to Giuliano and all the things she had learned that day. Her heart went out to him. He had to feel guilty about what had happened to the young woman.

Of course then her thoughts would return to what was coming. She frowned, wishing there was something she could do or say to warn him. While she knew that ultimately she would go back and that she was only here for a short time, it still bothered her that she had to just let him die. Seemed like such a waste of life.

“And what has the lady frowning in such dismay?” a voice said smoothly. 

Alex stopped and looked around, seeing Francesco step out from behind a column. She froze before narrowing her eyes slightly as he stepped towards her. His dark eyes roved over her body, pausing at the parts he found particularly pleasing. It only made her hate him more.

“My thoughts are none of your concern,” she replied shortly. He smiled slightly.

“I sense that you do not care for me,” he said. “Though I do not for the life of me understand just what it is I have done to offend you so.”

Alex continued to study him closely, deciding carefully on what to say. While she wanted nothing more than to run him through with a dagger, she had no such weapon on hand. And she’d be imprisoned for it in a heartbeat. Not to mention what consequences it would have on the future.

“Again, my thoughts are my own and I do not wish to share them with you,” she said, curtsying slightly before continuing on towards her room. Francesco reached out, grabbing her arm. 

“Such a quick tongue,” he said, gazing down at her lavaciously. Alex’s eyes narrowed even more.

“I caution you to watch yourself,” she said, her voice low. Francesco smiled as he leaned towards her.

“I see why the household is so taken with you,” he said. Alex yanked her arm from his grasp, taking a step away from him. “Such spirit.”

“Good day,” Alex said, starting to walk away again. 

“Leaving so quickly,” Francesco said, reaching out and grabbing her again, this time pushing her up against the wall. Alex glared up at him. Just who did he think he was taking such liberties with her? 

“Unhand me,” she said, starting to tremble from the effort of not killing him then and there.

“There must be some reason for you to be here,” Francesco said, leaning in again and taking her trembling as a sign of fear. “Seeking favor with the Medici? My family is just as powerful. Just as rich. Why not me?”

“And what would your wife say?” she asked, scowling up at him.

“My wife has nothing to do with this,” he said, now frowning at her. “She matters not in this. It is between you and I.”

Alex glanced about his person before quickly reaching over and swiftly taking one of his daggers, holding it up to his neck. Francesco put his hands up, slowly backing away from her as a slow smile appeared across his face.

“There is nothing between you and I,” Alex said. “I am no whore. You would do well to remember that.”

“The lady has a bit of bite,” he said appreciatively. Alex couldn’t help but think how easy it would be to slit his throat right then and there. She could save Guiliano as well as take a bit of joy in her own revenge. She pressed the dagger deeper into his skin, causing a small prick of blood to appear. For a moment, a minute bit of fear appeared in his eyes as he realized just how easily she could kill him.

“You would be wise to stay far from me, sir,” Alex said, feeling the anger slowly course through her as she willed herself to stay calm and let him walk away. “Touch me again and I will not hesitate to protect myself.” She then stepped away and tossed the dagger down the hallway, the metal screaming across the stone floor. Francesco looked at her and then walked away, bending down to retrieve it before continuing on, though he stopped every once in awhile to glance back at her. Alex kept her back straight and her face neutral, waiting until he was finally out of sight before turning and continuing to her room. 

Of course, she would run into Guiliano. She stepped back, surprised to see him and the slight look of amusement on his face. Especially after he had given her the cold shoulder this morning.

“Guiliano,” she said, her eyes wide.

“I was about to step in and offer my aid but it appears that you do not need it,” he said. He glanced down the hallway where Francesco had disappeared. “He’s not normally so…”

“Hideous?” she offered, looking over his shoulder. When she looked back at him, there was a softness in his eyes. “I assure you, I am fine.”

“I can see,” he replied. He then started down the hall away from her. 

“Guiliano,” she called out. He stopped and looked over at her. “About last night… I-”

“Think nothing of it,” he said, starting to turn and walk away, though not before she saw the pain in his eyes. 

“What was her name?” she then said, not sure what possessed her to ask such a question. He looked back at her, the confusion evident on his face. “The woman that you loved?” He took a step towards her but stopped, looking down to the ground.

“They told you?” he asked softly. Alex felt her heart break for him. 

“Yes,” she said. He looked back up at her.

“It matters not. She is gone,” he said, starting to walk away. Alex started after him, but stopped, sensing that he did not wish to be followed. Sighing heavily, she turned and made her way to her room. 

Well, that went smashingly.


	7. Yet Another Unexpected Guest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Alex struggles to figure out her feelings for Guiliano and how to apologize to him, another unexpected guest shows up in Florence.

The next day, Alex woke up feeling worse than the day before. She knew that she should leave the Medici household before things became too complicated, but she could not make herself do so. More than anything, she wanted to speak with Guiliano and try to set things right before she left. 

A deep sense of… something had come over her in regards to Giuliano. She regretted being so harsh with him and pushing him away - even before she remembered his fate. She had confirmed the date and now knew that in just a few days’ time, he would be murdered while the family attended Mass. 

In a twist of fate - she had yet to decide if it were cruel or irony - Giuliano had finally made himself scarce, avoiding her as much as possible. She started eating all her meals with the family, in the hopes of then getting him alone to apologize, but he wouldn’t so much as look at her. Something that didn’t go unnoticed by the others, though Lucrezia seemed to be the only person unconcerned by this development. 

Alex reminded herself that ultimately this was a good thing. She couldn’t risk messing with history, not that she had even thought of a way to even tell him without raising suspicion. And hadn’t she wanted him at arm’s length all along? Now she should be focused on figuring out how to go back home without further distraction.

But even so, why was it that Giuliano was still constantly on her mind?

Alex told herself that she only felt guilty because she knew what was going to happen to him and nothing more. That’s all that this was. She did not have feelings for him.

“Alexandra,” Clarice called out as Alex made her way back to her rooms just after breakfast on what was the second day since her outburst with Giuliano. She stopped and turned to look at the young woman hurrying towards her. “I was wondering… perhaps you would care to join me in town today? I was planning to go to the marketplace and thought you might enjoy the walk. Florence really is a beautiful city.”

Alex smiled and nodded, welcoming the distraction.

“I should like that very much,” she replied. Clarice smiled in relief. 

“Come then. You can borrow one of my cloaks. Let us be off,” she said.

~~~

Alex had to admit that Florence was just as beautiful in its youth as it was during modern times. Perhaps more so. Walking through the town making small talk with Clarice was exactly what she needed to get her out of her head and to stop thinking so much about Giuliano.

“I have noticed,” Clarice started after they had been walking a bit. Alex steeled herself for what was coming. “Did Giuliano say or do anything to offend you?” Alex’s eyes widened as she stopped and looked over at the woman. That was unexpected, though said a lot about his character if his sister-in-law automatically assumed that he was in the wrong.

“No… I fear it was actually the opposite,” she replied, her brow furrowed.

“Is that so?” Clarice asked, confused.

“Well…” Alex stopped, wondering just how much she wanted to share with Lorenzo’s wife before sighing and shaking her head. She needed a woman’s input on this anyway. “The other night… We spoke and… He was trying to help and being rather kind, and then I may have said some things to him that I regret… I lashed out.”

Clarice was silent, allowing her to sort through what she wanted to say next. 

“I fear I may have pushed him away, but…”

“You must return to your family,” Clarice finished for her. Alex nodded. “I admit, I was slightly worried that he had done something… well…” She gave Alex a knowing look. 

“Oh no, he’s been a gentleman,” Alex said as they started to walk again, albeit more slowly.  _ For the most part,  _ she added mentally.  _ It’s Francesco you need to worry about there… _

“He is a good man. Just… sometimes he does not… think things properly through,” Clarice said ruefully. “Especially when a beautiful woman is involved.” Alex blushed slightly.

“Is that so?” she asked softly.

“He is kind though sometimes his heart does get the better of him. And he is not as strong as he appears,” Clarice continued. Alex looked over at her.

“You mean… his former lover?” she asked. Clarice stopped and looked at her, sighing. 

“I take it Bianca told you?” she asked. Alex nodded. “She was the wife of another man. A family in high-standing,” Clarice said. “It is a shame that she died. He took it rather hard for a time. It was not until you showed up that he had any life to him.”

Even though it was the second time that she had heard as much, it still shocked her. An odd feeling started churning in the pit of her stomach. Did he really feel some way about her? Something more than just an infatuation? Couldn’t be, could it? She had only been here a few days. More than that, what was it exactly that she was feeling for him?

“I do not know what it is that brought you here or what it is that you may be running from, but…” Clarice reached over and placed her hand on Alex’s arm. “I do believe that his affections for you are genuine. And I can see that you grow fond of him as well.”

“You do?” Alex asked, a bit stunned by the statement. She hadn’t thought that she showed any such thing. “But… what?” Clarice chuckled softly.

“A woman knows,” she said, a twinkle in her eye. “I see it in the way you look at each other.” Alex sighed.

“But it matters not,” she said, looking forward. “I must return to my family.” Clarice nodded.

“I see,” she said, though there was a hint of disappointment in her voice.

“But I still feel as though I should apologize,” Alex continued. “I feel rather wretched about how I treated him… he did not deserve such anger. I was frustrated and took it out on him.”

“If that is what you wish, but trust me, after he has finished licking his wounds, he will be fine,” Clarice said. Alex nodded, looking around as they entered a busy plaza. There was a small wagon where a puppet show was going on, entertaining a group of children and adults. She focused on it, hoping to push aside thoughts of Giuliano when something caught her eye. She stopped, looking closer at the group.

“What is it?” Clarice asked. 

Alex didn’t answer as her eyes widened slightly. Just there, behind a tall man, she saw it again. The faint glimmer of a golden haze. That could mean only one thing.

There was another god or goddess in Florence.

She slowly walked towards the group, trying to look around the man and see who it was. Clarice followed her, unsure of what was happening. The man finally moved out of the way and Alex froze, her mouth dropping open slightly.

She shouldn’t have been surprised to see Apollo there. He was, after all, a great lover of music and the arts and Florence was currently the center of such things. But still, she was shocked to see her uncle. A smile appeared on her face as she started towards him, but then just as quickly, she stopped. He didn’t know who she was. Couldn’t. Sadness replaced the joy that had started to well up within her. She knew that she couldn’t approach him. She still had no clue what consequences there would be. And she had to get out of there before he saw her.

“Alexandra?” Clarice said, getting her attention. “Do you know that man?” Alex looked at her and then back at Apollo.

“No. Sorry. I… he just looks a lot like someone from home. I thought that it was him for a moment, but it is not,” she said, quickly turning back towards where they had come from. “I’m suddenly not feeling very well.” 

Clarice looked at the man, who was now watching them, a curious look on his face and then back towards Alex. She quickly caught up to her, wanting to ask more, but one look at the blonde woman’s face stopped her. She just sighed and continued walking at her side, not noticing the man start to follow them.

~~~

Giuliano stopped on the other side of the plaza, not expecting to see Alexandra walk into it with Clarice. The two seemed to be in conversation about something, though Alexandra was frowning, worry and guilt clear on her face. 

He hadn’t been expecting that. 

He was torn in his feelings. She had clearly shown that she wanted nothing to do with him the other night. But when he saw her with Francesco, something welled up within him. He had attempted to step in - there was something about the way his old friend was looking at her that hadn’t set right. But then she had easily defended herself, something he found admirable. But just as suddenly, he remembered her words from the night before and the sting of them. So though she had tried to speak to him, he continued on his way, especially after she had asked for Simonetta’s name.

But still, he could not help but worry for her. He had seen others who used harsh words as a sort of defense mechanism and wondered if it was the case for her - he had done the same himself. And he could sense there was more to her than met the eye. That her mind was much quicker than she let on. It had come through sometimes when he was with her alone. She was clearly unlike any other lady he had met and it both intrigued and excited him. Much more so than her beauty. More than that, she seemed to be completely unaware of the effect she had on others around her. His mother had admitted just last night that the young woman was slowly winning her over. And even now, she was drawing more than one look from various people in the plaza.

It caused him to feel oddly protective of her as his eyes roamed around, seeing various men looking towards her, whispering to each other. There was something in the way she carried herself - head always held high, back straight. The way she looked around her and walked as though she were royalty. It wasn’t in arrogance, no. But as though she were someone raised from birth knowing that someday she would sit upon a throne.

Suddenly the two stopped, Alexandra staring at the other side of the plaza and then starting in that direction before stopping again, then spinning around and quickly walking away. Giuliano looked over, seeing a well-dressed man with golden hair start to follow, a look of awe on his face as though he were surprised to see her there. His pace quickened as he moved to follow the two women.

In his gut, Giuliano felt as though something was wrong. If Alexandra saw this man and then turned to leave so quickly, it could not be good. Perhaps this was the man she was running from. He was richly dressed, handsome. Though beyond that, Giuliano could not tell anything about his character. 

He quickly began pursuit, watching the man as he moved around people and keeping the women in his sight. After awhile, they were back at the Medici home and the two women ran inside. The man stopped and looked up, then turned and started down a nearby alley. Giuliano ran to catch up, watching as he turned a corner.

“What do you-”

He stopped and looked around, not seeing the man anywhere.

It was as though he had vanished into thin air.

~~~

Alex quickly made a random excuse as soon as they arrived back at the home and went straight to her room, her heart pounding. She wasn’t sure if Apollo had seen her, but if he did, there was no doubt he would have seen the same golden aura that all the Olympian gods had surrounding her. 

She walked into her room and shut the door, leaning against it as she closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

“I must admit, I was rather surprised to see a goddess in Florence, especially one that I have not seen before,” a voice said, causing Alex to jump and yelp in surprise. She looked over, seeing Apollo sitting casually in the chair in front of the window. Alex’s mouth dropped open as she struggled to come up with something to say. She hadn’t expected him to follow her here.

He slowly stood from the chair, walking towards her as he studied her, his face betraying nothing that was going through his mind. 

“You do look a remarkably lot like her, though… Do you intend to stand there this whole time with your mouth open or are you going to give your uncle a hug?” he asked, his trademark smile starting to appear along with a twinkle in his blue eyes. Alex’s eyes widened even more.

“You know who I am?” she asked softly.

“I was told not long ago that we would have an unexpected guest in Florence that may be in need of some help and that I should be ready to offer it,” he said lightly. “Oh, and yes, that you would be my niece, Alexandra.”

“Wait, so… you knew? Or know?” she said, trying to wrap her head around what was happening. If she met her uncle in this time and he knew who she was, it meant that the future version also knew about this whole situation. She wasn’t sure if she was angry at him for saying nothing to her or elated that she finally had an ally. 

“Ehm… yes?” he said, not quite following her train of thought. 

“How?” Alex asked.

“Best not to get into the details. Dreadfully confusing,” he said. He then held his arms open, smiling at her. Alex felt tears prick at her eyes as she ran across the room and fell into his arms, suddenly not really caring how he knew or why he hadn’t forewarned her. She missed him dearly and really needed to hug him, if anything to know that he was really there and not a figment of her imagination.

“There, there,” he said softly as he rubbed her back.

“You have no idea how insane the last few days have been,” she said, hiccuping slightly as she looked up at him.

“Sure it’s been a bit much,” he said. “Though I will say you’ve done well. A guest of the Medici. How did you pull that one off?”

“May have used a bit of persuading,” she admitted. 

“Really? Figured you could just bat your eyes at Giuliano and he’d fall over himself to give you everything,” Apollo replied. Alex frowned slightly, remembering how harsh she had been on him the other night. And truth be told, Apollo wasn’t far off with the statement. If she hadn’t messed up and let it slip that she was a goddess that first night, she probably could have been invited in as a guest without persuasion.

“He’s not that bad,” she replied. She then thought to the fact that he was about to die and her guilt increased. Apollo raised his eyebrows, but didn’t comment. He stepped back from her, though kept her hands in his. 

“Well, I suppose first things first, we should get you out of here,” he said.

“We?” Alex said. 

“You didn’t think I’d do this on my own, did you?” he asked, smiling again. “Though… just what have you told them?”

“Nothing… well… I may have said that I’m the daughter of the Baroness of Saye in England,” she admitted. 

“Not bad. Doubt they would have figured it was a lie before you found a way to get out,” he said. “Well then, suppose that helps me. Artemis and I will come up with the rest of it. I’ll be back shortly to fetch you.” He then kissed her forehead. “Don’t fret, my dear little one. We’ll take care of you and get you home.” Alex smiled, relief filling her. 

“Thanks, Apollo,” she replied. He then let go of her hands and stepped back, silently disappearing from the room. Alex quickly wiped the tears from her cheeks and took a few deep breaths, calming herself. Soon she would be with her aunt and uncle and then back at home. 

She then frowned, thinking to Giuliano. She wanted to warn him about what was to come, but knew that she couldn’t. History would have to play out as it was intended. But she still didn’t feel that great about it.

“Alexandra!” Giuliano shouted as he ran into her room. He looked around as though he were surprised to find her there or alone. He continued into the room, checking in corners and behind the curtains.

“What are you doing?” she asked.

“I saw… there was…” he stopped and turned to face her, taking in the fresh tears. “I thought I heard voices in here.”

“I was… just…,” Alex stopped, not seeing any way that she could end the sentence without him thinking her mad. “There’s been no one here but me.” He frowned and looked at the window. 

“There was a man in the plaza. He followed you here,” he said, looking back to her. 

“I hadn’t noticed,” she said quickly.

“You looked at him strangely,” he said.

“I thought he looked like someone from home, but… it cannot be...” she replied, not sure where to go with that statement, so left it unfinished. The two stared at each other a few moments. Now that he was here, perhaps she could finally make her amends with him. Especially since she was about to leave. “But… since you are here… I feel I should apologize. I was… too harsh the other night…” 

“Was that the man you are running from?” Giuliano said, ignoring her comment. Alex frowned.

“No,” she said. “I thought he was my relative. Someone that I trust.” He continued to stare at her.

“But there is a man you are running from,” he said. Alex was silent, unsure of what to do. It was on the tip of her tongue to tell him everything for some reason, but she told herself to stay strong. After a few more moments he suddenly started for the door.

“Giuliano-”

“Stay here. I shall return.” 

Alex didn’t follow, instead starting to pace around the room, wondering what was happening. She was already thrown for a loop with Apollo’s appearance. She wasn’t sure just what Giuliano was up to. 

But then he was back, now carrying her sword. 

Alex couldn’t take her eyes off of it as he walked in. She walked over and ran her fingers tenderly over the blade and down to the hilt. Only then did she look up at him. She wrapped her hand around the hilt and took it from him, lifting it up and reveling in the familiar warmth. She stepped back and swung it around smoothly, feeling as though she were becoming reacquainted with an old friend.

“You seem to know your way with a blade,” he commented. 

“Yes… my mother had this made for me. Taught me herself along with my grandfather how to use it,” she said, smiling slightly as she moved around slowly, going through a few easy maneuvers.

“Your mother could use a blade?” he asked, still watching her closely.

“Of course, she could. She was a master at it as was my grandfather. He always said that a great leader should know how to protect themselves and their people,” Alex said, getting lost in happy memories. Giuliano’s eyebrows rose.

“A great leader? You mean your mother… and yourself?” he asked.

“My mother was the first of many children my grandfather had… but she was his favorite. He decided long ago that she would be his heir… and later on after I had arrived, that I would be hers,” Alex said. She stopped moving around, standing still as she held the sword and looked down at it. She then looked up, her smile fading slightly as she took in Giuliano’s perplexed face. She then realized she had said too much.

“Tell me the truth, Alexandra,” he said. “Why are you here?” She looked back at the sword and thought a few moments. But before she could make a decision, the words seem to pour out of her mouth of their own accord.

“I am running from someone… not everyone was happy with the choice of my mother as heir… one of my uncles… he….” she stopped, shutting her eyes as the tears began again. She willed herself not to say more.

“What I said still stands. You are safe here, Alexandra,” he said softly. She opened her eyes and looked up at him. He hadn’t moved towards her. Just stood there waiting.

“Why do you care?” she asked softly.

“Because I-” he stopped. “I do not wish for you to suffer…”

“I’m not her,” she replied. “This woman that you have lost… I am not her.”

“I know,” he said, though there was a sting of pain in his chest. He did know that she was not Simonetta. The two were nothing alike. But it didn’t stop him from wanting to help her if he could. Alex took a deep breath and looked away, feeling the words well up in her throat again, though she fought to keep them down.

“He killed her. And my grandfather. And he wants to kill me too. That’s why I’m here. My aunt and other uncle helped me to escape. I’ve been on the run from him ever since,” she said, not sure why she was telling him. She was about to leave with Apollo and Artemis. Why would she say this to him? Giuliano was silent. “I’m not a damsel in distress. I can protect myself,” she added, not wanting him to pity her in any way.

“I know that,” he replied. She turned to look at him, sensing in his eyes that she could believe him.

“If you really want to know the truth, I’m not even sure I want to go back,” she said. “Everyone else… they want me to. They want me to… to… defeat him. Take my place, but… I’m not sure I can…” 

There was silence. Alex wasn’t sure why she told him or what she expected him to say. But she needed to say it out loud. To someone. She needed to voice her fears that she wouldn’t be good enough to defeat Ares and take the throne. For some reason, she felt like she could be honest with him.

Giuliano finally opened his mouth, but before he could speak, a servant walked in. 

“My lady… there are visitors here for you,” the young girl said. Alex looked at her a moment and then back at Guiliano. She knew who they were. She stood another moment and then placed the sword on the bed before gathering up her skirts and running out. 

She could hear footsteps behind her, but shoved them out of her mind. She knew who was there. She ran down the stairs and came to the courtyard, then turned, now full out running to the front door, hearing shouts behind her.

She slid to a stop once she reached the front foyer, not even registering that Lucrezia or anyone else was there. All she could do was smile, then run and collapse into the arms of her aunt and uncle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really have to admit - I love this Apollo. It's the second time I've written him in a story and I just love making him playful and coy. In my other story, he appears much younger, but thought he needed to be a bit older to play off being Alex's uncle to the Medici. I have a habit of sometimes picturing actors as my characters to help with visualizing them and their mannerisms and I've had Dan Stevens in my head as Apollo for some reason... and Natalie Dormer as Artemis...


	8. A Little Help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex finds new allies in Florence, but now that she is closer to finding a way home, she wonders if she really wants to go back to the future.

Alexandra closed her eyes as her aunt wrapped her arms around her, squeezing her tightly as tears began falling down her cheeks again. The entire Medici family had gathered just outside the courtyard, watching in surprise as the young woman they had been looking after embraced the two new strangers.

They were both well dressed and looked rather young, both having the same shade of golden blonde hair as Alex, though their eyes were a matching shade of dark blue. Giuliano and Clarice were shocked to see the handsome man from the plaza.

“I am so sorry, may I introduce ourselves. I am Apollo Fiennes and this is my sister Artemis. We are Alexandra’s aunt and uncle,” he said smoothly as he smiled at the group. “We are forever grateful to you for taking in our niece during her hour of need.”

Lorenzo’s eyebrows shot up as he looked over a Giuliano, silently questioning him. His brother shook his head, admitting that he had not known that her family was here, though he now understood why the man had followed the two women back to their home. Alexandra let go of Artemis and looked up at her, smiling brightly.

“You came,” she said softly as Artemis grinned and nodded, her own tears forming, though it wasn’t due to the happy reunion - she could not believe that she was looking at her niece fully grown. A niece that had yet to be born. Alexandra then turned and hugged her uncle.

“We were rather surprised to find that the great Medici had taken her in,” Artemis said, her eyes falling on the matriarch of the family.

“How did you come to know that she was here?” Lucrezia said, slightly suspicious of their sudden appearance. They had barely just gotten letters out, seeking the so-called family that Alexandra had been traveling to meet in Italy. Artemis looked over at Apollo before looking back towards the family.

“Due to some unfortunate circumstances back home, we felt it best that we send Alexandra ahead of ourselves to family here for her own safety,” she started. “We departed shortly after she did.”

“Bit of a nasty inheritance issue,” Apollo added. “Our brother contested Alexandra’s mother’s position as baroness despite the fact that it was clearly our father’s wish that his line go through her and her children. Turned into a bit of a bloody affair.” Artemis frowned at him slightly, a bit put out by his cavalier admission. 

Lucrezia looked over at Alexandra, seeing her in a new light. Not only was she from the barony, she was set to inherit all the lands and titles. Perhaps she had judged her too quickly. Alexandra let go of Apollo and stood at his side, almost appearing smug as she registered the change in the older woman. Giuliano openly gawked at Alex, knowing that her mother and grandfather were dead, meaning she was the current baroness of Saye. 

“We found out that her carriage had been overtaken not long after we had arrived and set out to find her,” Artemis said. “We had only just settled here in Florence when Apollo luckily saw her in the plaza today and followed her here. He then came to me and we set out to retrieve her.”

“I do not know how we will ever repay you for your kindness,” Apollo said, laying it on slightly thick. “Though we will certainly try.” Alex fought hard not to laugh or smile. He was always a smooth talker and charmer. And it was certainly affecting Lucrezia, who had stepped forward towards the pair and was smiling warmly. Much more warmly than she ever had at Alex. The woman had barely tolerated her presence.

“I am only happy that you were able to be reunited,” she said, looking from Artemis and Apollo. “If there is anything that we can do to further aid you, please do not hesitate to ask.” Behind her Giuliano could not help to roll his eyes at her sudden change to acceptance of their mysterious guest.

“We are so grateful,” Apollo said.

“Though I fear we should get her to where we are staying. There is much that we must discuss before we continue on our journey,” Artemis said. 

“Surely you will stay on a few more days. There is to be a ball and it would be lovely for you all to attend,” Lucrezia said. Artemis glanced at Apollo, already sensing his interest. The god of music always did love a good ball. Especially if there was to be dancing. Alex swallowed as she looked to her aunt and uncle. She had assumed they would quickly send her back to the future without wasting time, though from the look on Apollo’s face, that was clearly going to be put on hold.

“We would love to attend,” he said, smiling broadly. 

“Wonderful,” Lucrezia said. “If you inform me of where you are staying, I will make sure that you receive a formal invitation.”

“It is not far from here,” Artemis said, before offering what Alex assumed was the address. It must have been prestigious from the look on Lucrezia’s face. The three then made their farewells before stepping out of the home and into a waiting carriage.

It was only after it had left that Guiliano realized that Alexandra’s sword was still in her room. He started to retrieve it so that he could deliver it to her, when Lorenzo grabbed his arm and led him back to his study, their mother hot on their heels.

“Set to be a baroness,” she said, smiling. “Despite whatever trouble they may be facing, it seems as though they are still rather well off…”

“She is the baroness,” Giuliano said, causing both his brother and mother to look at him. “She told me just before her aunt and uncle arrived that her other uncle - the one contesting the inheritance - he killed her grandfather and mother. That is why she is on the run.”

“Dear God,” Lorenzo said. “Such tragedy. No wonder she was so quiet on the details of her life.”

“An English baroness,” Lucrezia murmured to herself. Giuliano shot an irritated look towards his mother, not completely surprised that was the part she would focus on. 

“That is why she must return to England. She must reclaim her title,” he continued. He met Lorenzo’s eyes. “I am not sure how long they will remain here, but from the way she spoke, it did not sound like long.” He kept her admission that she was not sure if she wanted to leave to himself, knowing his mother would take to it like a shark to blood in the water. Lorenzo sighed as he shook his head. 

“And to think we thought she could be a spy,” he said, glancing over at his mother. 

“I had every right to be suspicious,” she said, defending her earlier actions. She then looked over at Giuliano. “Though it would appear that I should rethink my opinion on a union.”

“Now is not the time to be considering such things, mother,” Giuliano said, the irritation clear in his voice. He then began walking towards the door.

“Where are you going?” Lucrezia asked.

“She left her sword. I am going to take it to her,” he called out, not looking back at the two. Lucrezia met Lorenzo’s gaze, who just shook his head.

“Not now, mother…”

~~~

Alex had to admit that she was surprised at how quickly Artemis and Apollo had found a place to stay in the city - especially one as opulent as the house she was now wandering through. It wasn’t as big as the Medici home, but was still richly decorated and fully staffed. 

“We’ve been here a few weeks,” Artemis said, walking just behind her and accurately sensing what she was thinking. 

“We weren’t given an exact date of when you would arrive, but had a decent enough idea. Been waiting for you to show up around the city since then,” Apollo added. Alex glanced at the two, still wondering how it was they knew to expect her. And how their future counterparts managed to keep the secret from her. 

“We have some things prepared for you - dresses and such. Just until we can help send you back,” Artemis said. “Though now I have to figure a way to get a ball gown.” She glared at her twin, who only grinned mischievously.

“You know I cannot turn down an invitation to a ball, dear sister,” he replied. “Especially one offered by the Medici. They are some of my favorites, you know. Brought so much art and culture to the world…”

Artemis only rolled her eyes and huffed. Alex had to admit that she was happy to see they had always been the way she knew them - Artemis preferring hunting to dancing, while Apollo was drawn to everything music or art-related. The two often bantering with each other. Between the two, she had had a lot of fun growing up, often going down to the mortal world with one or the other. Of all her aunts and uncles, she was always closest to the twins. 

“You think it will be a masquerade?” Apollo mused.

“I should hope not. Yet another thing I will have to find,” Artemis said dryly. She then stepped up and took Alex’s arm, leading her through the corridors. “Let me show you to your room and then I’ll see to lunch. We can discuss the matter of getting you home then. Sure today has been rather exciting and you’d like a bit of a rest.”

“I would,” Alex said, smiling. Though she then stopped as she realized that she was missing something. “Damn. My sword. I left it at the Medici’s.” She looked at her aunt and uncle, who seemed surprised.

“I can retrieve it,” Apollo offered. “Wouldn’t do to allow a weapon of Olympus to stay in the hands of mortals for too long.” He then turned and quickly left.

Alex and Artemis continued walking, the older woman glancing down at her.

“How was it with the Medici? They didn’t mistreat you, did they?” she asked.

“Oh, no. Most of the family was fine. Really nice. Lucrezia seemed pretty suspicious though. She thought I was some peasant pretending to be noble to sink my claws into Giuliano,” she said. Artemis snorted.

“If only she knew the truth,” she said.

“My thoughts exactly,” Alex replied, though her thoughts quickly turned to the younger Medici son as she frowned slightly. She had confided in him, granted it was an altered version of the truth. She should probably tell her aunt and uncle about it so that their stories remained matching - she didn’t know exactly how they knew to come up with what they had already without talking to her. She supposed it was given to them by the same person who told them to watch for her arrival. 

Was it one of the oracles? That made the most sense. And why had neither of them mentioned her mother? Alex wondered if they were intentionally keeping the goddess of war out of the loop due to the confusing aspects of the entire situation. She wanted to ask about her - perhaps see her, but stopped, figuring it was better if she didn’t.

“You’re fond of him, aren’t you?” Artemis asked, glancing at Alex out of the corner of her eye.

“Who?” Alex asked, though she knew exactly who her aunt was referring to. 

“Giuliano de Medici,” she replied.

“No. I mean, yes. He’s nice,” Alex said lamely, finally feeling less on edge knowing she didn’t have to keep up the formal speech around her family. “Handsome and all, but… it’s not worth it… I’m going back…”

Artemis stopped and turned Alex to face her, her brow furrowed.

“I sense fear in you, dear niece,” she said softly. “Fear is not something I would expect in the daughter of Athena.” Alex sighed and looked to the ground.

“I’m… not too thrilled with the prospect of going back, to be honest… I mean, as soon as I got here I wanted nothing more to go back, but…” she looked up at her aunt. “For the first time in a really long time, I’m not running. I’m not looking over my shoulder. I’m safe.” Artemis gave her a small smile.

“I can see why you would want to tarry here,” she replied. “It is no small task awaiting you in your time.” Alex frowned slightly.

“If you know what’s happening, then why won’t you do anything to stop it?” she asked. A sad look came across Artemis’ face as she pulled Alex towards her. Alex pushed her back. “You’re not going to do anything…”

“It will - or I suppose to you, has - happened the way that Fate deems it,” Artemis said softly. “There is nothing that I or Apollo can do to prevent your mother’s death.” Alex just glared at her.

“There is something! You can warn her! Better yet, we can kill Ares now! Stop him from ever murdering Grandfather or Mum or taking the throne!” Alex shouted. Artemis reached out and gently caressed Alex’s cheek as a tear slid down her cheek.

“It’s not that easy, and you know this,” she said softly. “And you know that I will do everything that I can to protect you and my sister…” Alex just stared at her, unable to speak. “Just as you know that your place is on the throne of Olympus.” Alex only shook her head.

“What if I don’t want it anymore?” she asked softly. “What if I just want… to live in peace.” Artemis didn’t answer, only leaned forward and kissed her gently on the forehead.

“I cannot tell you what to do, but I know that you will find the answer within yourself,” she said softly. “You are the daughter of Athena, after all. Her strength, her power courses through your veins. But know this - there will be no peace for anyone if Ares is on the throne.” Alex nodded numbly and then turned towards the door that they had stopped in front of, assuming it was her room.

“If you’ll excuse me, I need to be alone for now,” she said, pushing it open.

“Of course…”

~~~

It seemed that only minutes had passed since Alex had stepped into her room and shut the door that there was a knock. Annoyed, she got up from the bed she had collapsed on and walked over, throwing the door open and expecting her aunt to be there. 

Her look of fury quickly changed to surprise when she saw a young servant girl instead.

“I am sorry to bother you, but there is a young gentleman to see you. It is Giuliano de Medici,” she said timidly, though there was a hint of awe in her voice when she said his name.

“Oh, sure, I mean, yes. I will see him,” Alex responded, a bit dazed. She couldn’t think of why he would be there.

The servant led her through the large house to a room towards the front where Giuliano was pacing. As soon as he heard their footsteps, he stopped, facing them as he smiled slightly. Sitting on a nearby table was Alex’s sword. 

“I realized after you left that you had forgotten and it and felt I should return it myself,” he said as Alex rushed over to it. 

“Thank you,” she said, gazing down at it.

“I could tell that it was of great importance to you,” he continued. “Being a gift from your mother…” Alex looked over at him. “What I wanted to say before…” He stopped, still not quite sure what he wanted to say to her. He could always sense a certain strength and regalness in her, which he now understood after learning her story. But still, she was unreadable to him. “I… if you want to stay… you can.” 

Alex blinked a few times, unsure of what to make of his statement. Part of her did. But the other part scolded her for being so selfish to want to stay. Giuliano stepped over to her, taking her hands in his.

“You can stay here in Florence,” he continued, wanting to add “with me,” though stopping short of saying such. He did not wish to frighten her off again.

“I know,” she said finally. “I… my mind is in a bit of… confusion at the moment. I am not sure what I want to do.” He nodded.

“I would assume so. After everything you’ve been through and then being reunited with your family. I am sure this is all overwhelming,” he said. Alex looked down at her hands in his, feeling… something. She wasn’t completely sure what it was, but there was a certain warmth filling her. A warmth she had never felt before.

“There are a lot of decisions that must be made. And quickly,” she said, pulling her hands from his, though she didn’t really want to. Being so near to him, even just the touch of his skin, was starting to cloud her judgement and she needed space. She stepped back over to the sword and reached out, gently touching it as though it was some sort of cosmic connection to her mother. 

“I am sure that you will make the decisions that are best for you,” Giuliano said as she looked over at him. “Though I was happy to hear that you would at least stay for the ball.” Alex couldn’t help but smile slightly.

“Hoping I’ll save a dance for you?” she asked, finding it easy to slip into playful banter with him. Giuliano seemed a bit surprised at her change in demeanor, though he welcomed it. It was better than her being cold and standoffish, though he had enjoyed teasing her into annoyance in some of their previous interactions.

“Or two. Though I am sure that you will be one of the most sought-after dance partners,” he said. Alex chuckled softly as she looked back at the sword.

“I could be horrible dancer, you know,” she said.

“If you dance as gracefully as you handle that sword, I feel there should be nothing to worry about,” he said. Alex nodded slightly.

“Again, thank you for returning this to me,” she said, not wanting to look at him. There was something in his eyes that she was trying to avoid. 

“I would do anything for you, Alexandra,” he replied. She couldn’t help herself as she looked over, seeing the conviction in the blue depths of his eyes. She forgot to breathe for a moment as her heart skipped a beat. She started to take a step towards him, but stopped, turning away.

“Thank you,” she said. “I would like to speak longer, but I’m afraid there are many things I must attend to.” She straightened up slightly, staring at a painting on the wall.

“Yes, of course. I will take my leave then,” Giuliano said. Alex did not turn around until she heard his footsteps leaving the room, watching as he stepped out. She let out the breath she had been holding, looking back at the sword. 

As soon as he left, Apollo sauntered in.

“I see young Giuliano has returned your sword,” he said lightly. Alex looked over at her uncle. 

“How much did you overhear?” she asked.

“Oh, everything,” he replied with a smile. “He seems rather taken with you.”

“Does it matter?” Alex asked. “I can’t stay here.”

“But you want to,” Apollo replied.

“Yes… are you going to try and convince me to go back too?” she asked, a bit of an edge coming into her voice.

“I’m not going to try and convince you of anything. It’s your choice whether you stay or go,” he said lightly as he walked over and sat on a settee, laying down as he tucked his hands behind his head. 

“But if I stay… what does that mean for the future?” Alex asked, looking over at him. He shrugged.

“Dunno,” he said. “Probably muck up a bunch of things, but it’s your decision to make, not mind. Not Artemis’.” Alex was quiet a few moments, thinking it over. “What do you want to do?”

“I don’t know,” she said honestly. She sighed and walked over, falling onto a nearby sofa. “I honestly don’t know… part of me feels like I have to go back. That it’s my duty. The fate of Olympus rests on me and all that…”

“Rather heavy burden to bear,” Apollo commented.

“But another part of me just…” she looked over at him, meeting his eyes. “For the first time in half a century, I haven’t had to look over my shoulder or worry that Ares is waiting in the shadows to kill me. Do you know what it’s like to constantly be on the run? To constantly worry that today is the day that he is going to find me and kill me?”

Apollo’s expression turned serious as he sat up. It was rare thing as he was hardly ever serious.

“He can’t kill you, Alexandra. Not if you don’t let him,” he said. Alex frowned slightly. “Ares was always a temperamental bugger. He lets his anger control him and while he is powerful, he’s too rash. And he’s not undefeatable.”

“He spent a long time planning his coup for the throne,” she said.

“I’m sure he did. But he’s got tunnel vision. He sees only one thing and fails to take in the bigger picture. He’s no leader - Father always knew this and it’s why he never considered him for the throne,” Apollo said. “Not to mention he’s far too ruthless. While a bit is necessary at times, it would make him far too dangerous on the throne.”

“I know,” Alex said, dropping her chin into her hand. “I’ve seen it…”

“His brand of diplomacy is kill first, ask questions later,” Apollo continued.

“I know,” Alex said firmly.

“But your mother… she has her compassion. And that is absolutely necessary if you are going to rule. It’s her greatest strength… and I see it in you as well,” Apollo said. 

“You  _ are _ trying to push me to go back,” Alex said, sitting up. 

“No. I’m just reminding you that should you choose to go back, you deserve the throne. And you will be a great leader,” he replied. “You’re hesitating because you think you can’t do it.” Alex just blinked. “I’m of the opinion that you can.”

“But you don’t even know me… not really,” she said. Apollo smiled.

“But I will. Not to mention, I know your mother quite well. And I like to think that this is what my future self would say to you in the same situation,” he said. Alex thought for a moment, and she knew that he was right. It was exactly what her future uncle would say to her had they had this same conversation. Actually, she was fairly sure he had already said as much to her at various times over the last 50 years on the run.

“Thank you,” she said softly, looking over at him. “I… still haven’t made a decision, but that helps.” Apollo grinned.

“Always happy to help,” he replied. “Now, I believe that the seamstress your aunt called for has arrived and is waiting in your rooms for measurements so that she can conjure up a dress for the ball.” Alex stood slowly, rolling her eyes.

“It seems silly to be going to a ball,” she said, starting towards the door.

“It is never silly to enjoy life,” Apollo quipped. “At least I’ve always thought so.”

“Of course you have,” Alex said with a smile.

“And it’s not silly to want to enjoy time with Giuliano de Medici,” he added. Alex stopped, turning to look at him.

“But I’ll have to leave him… if I decide to go back,” she said, though as soon as the words left her lips, she knew she had already made her decision. She would go back. 

“Makes it all the more important to enjoy the time you have left,” Apollo said sadly. “You never know when you will have another moment such as this.” Alex nodded and then turned.

The only thing in her mind as she made her way back to her room was Giuliano.


	9. The Ball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With everything going on, the last thing Alex needs is a ball...

Alex stared at herself in the mirror as the servant deftly pulled her hair back into an intricate updo and placed pins to keep it there. Getting ready for the ball had been an all-day ordeal, starting with a bath during which the servant girl had washed her hair with various scented oils to make it soft and shiny. Alex missed her blow-dryer, finding it a rather practical appliance that sped up getting ready exponentially.

“Ah good, you’re almost ready,” Apollo said as he and Artemis walked in just as her hair was finished. Alex turned on the small, plush stool she had been sitting on, pulling her dressing gown around her.

“What is it?” she asked. The twins looked at each and then back at her. Both were already dressed and ready to go. All she needed was to get into her dress, which from the looks of it, would be a production in and of itself.

“Suppose you know why we’re here,” Artemis said, a serious look on her face. Alex took a deep breath and slowly let it out, nodding.

“You want my answer,” she replied. She looked back and forth between the twins. They had discussed various options for getting her back, but were waiting to put things in motion until Alex had come to a decision. She had thought long and hard over what she would do the last couple of days, though she knew there was no other decision. “I’m going back.”

“That’s what we thought,” Artemis said. “In two days’ time, there will be another storm. Then you can call down the bolt of Zeus and return to your time.” Alex just stared at her.

“It’s that simple?” she asked. 

“What did you do when you got here?” Apollo asked. Alex thought for a moment. 

“I looked to the sky and shouted for Zeus’ bolt. And then I thought that I needed to get away from there… I must have thought of the documentary that I was watching earlier in the day about the Medici and that’s how I ended up here. It’s the only explanation I can think of,” she said.

“Good! Should be as simple as that. During the storm, call down Zeus’ bolt as you did before and think of home. Should take you straight there,” he said brightly. Alex swallowed and nodded, wondering if it could be so simple. She’d find out in two days. “But for now… just enjoy the night.” He then turned and walked out of the room as Artemis looked over at the gown laid across the bed. 

“Ready for this?” she asked, turning to smile at her niece. 

“As ready as I’ll ever be…”

~~~

Giuliano stood to the side of the large hall next to Lorenzo. Every time someone else was announced, he would turn to the entrance, his blue eyes searching the long receiving line.

“She will come. I received word that they accepted the invitation,” Lorenzo said softly as he nodded his head to another person. Giuliano smiled and bowed, then looked back to the line, not noticing the disappointed look on the young woman’s face as she walked away. 

“I know,” Giuliano said. He glanced over, seeing his mother watching him closely. Sighing, he took a drink from his goblet and continued to look towards the entrance. 

“Would you stop,” his mother said softly. Giuliano looked at her, frowning slightly. 

“The Lord and Lady Fiennes of Saye,” a herald announced. Giuliano whipped his head over, seeing Alexandra’s aunt and uncle making their way down the stairs towards them, decked out in yet more fine clothing. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw his mother straighten up and smile. The two bowed before them.

“Thank you ever so much for your invitation,” Apollo said.

“Think nothing of it,” Lucrezia said.

“Alexandra Fiennes, baroness of Saye,” the herald said next. A hush went over the room as every head turned. Giuliano did as well, his eyes widening as he saw her standing at the top of the stairs.

Her golden hair was pulled up in a mass of curls, while her pale cheeks were flushed. She raised her head slightly as she stepped forward, regally making her way down the stairs as she lifted the front of her deep purple gown that sparkled in places from jewels sewn into it. Like her aunt and uncle, the dress was not ostentatious, but looked as though it were fit for a queen. And in Giuliano’s eyes, Alexandra was a queen. 

She calmly walked over and dropped into a smooth curtsy in front of the Medici family.

“I am honored to be here,” she said smoothly as she looked up and her eyes met Giuliano’s.

“As always we are honored to have you as our guest,” Lorenzo replied, as his brother had temporarily lost the ability to speak. Alexandra smiled softly and moved to follow her aunt and uncle. Giuliano couldn’t take his eyes off her, not even noticing that he wasn’t the only pair of eyes to follow her.

“She looks rather beautiful tonight,” Lorenzo commented, glancing at his brother as he smiled slightly.

“She always looks beautiful,” Giuliano stated.

“I believe that I can take things from here. The dancing will start soon,” Lorenzo said, leaning towards him. Giuliano looked over at him and grinned then turned back to find Alexandra in the crowd.

“Thank you, brother.”

~~~

“Everyone’s staring at me,” Alex whispered to her aunt and uncle as they stood to the side of the hall. Apollo grabbed two goblets off a tray and handed one to his niece.

“How could they not? You are a goddess,” he quipped. Alex frowned as she pulled at the sleeves on the gown, still not used to the fashion. “Relax. Have a bit of fun.”

Alex looked around the room, seeing heads bent together as eyes looked her way. She calmly sipped her wine, though inside she was a jumble of nerves. It had been a long time since she had been the center of attention and she found herself unused to it. She could almost imagine the whispering going on around her. Though it didn’t matter. In two days she would be gone - back to her time where she would have to face Ares.

She pushed the image of the war god out of her mind. Apollo was right. Tonight she should focus on having fun and enjoying the little time that she had left here.

“My lady,” a young man with dark hair said, stepping up to her and bowing with flourish. Her eyebrows flew up as she looked at him. “You are the most beautiful woman here tonight.” Well, that didn’t take long, did it? She glanced over at her aunt and uncle, both wearing amused looks on their faces. “Would you by chance agree to a dance?”

Taking a deep breath, she held her cup to her uncle and smiled.

“Of course,” she replied, holding her hand out to him. She had no idea who he was, nor did she care, but she couldn’t help as her eyes searched the room as they took their positions and the music started. She had been hoping that Guiliano would ask her for the first dance but at the same time, she wasn’t sure she was ready to talk to him again.

Thankfully, dancing was a good distraction from her nerves and very quickly Alex had relaxed, finding herself enjoying it. Apollo had given her a crash course in the most popular dances of the time and they weren’t all that different from the ones she was used to. In Olympus, there had been a feast of some sorts at least once a week and she spent most of her time on the dance floor. Her partner kept up a steady conversation that was easy to follow as they moved around the room and in and out of the other dancers. 

But still, she searched for a familiar pair of blue eyes. Once, she thought she had caught a glimpse of him in another group of dancers, but she had been swept into a turn and he was gone the next chance she got to look. After one dance, she bowed slightly to the man and started to make for her aunt and uncle when she was approached by another man and ended up obliging him with a dance.

Seemed as though she was going to be a popular dance partner that night. 

A few songs later, Alex was laughing as she moved with the music, and spun, moving to the next partner. She stopped, her eyes widening as she looked up at Guiliano. He had a small smile on his face as he bowed to her.

“You are rather difficult to get a hold of,” he said as she curtsied.

“Apologies. I’ve been a bit caught up in the music,” she said as they started through the first steps of the next dance.

“So I see,” he said, taking in her flushed cheeks and large smile. “You seem to be enjoying yourself.”

“I do love a good ball,” she admitted. 

“You look beautiful tonight,” Giuliano said. Alex felt her cheeks heat up. “Granted you always look beautiful.”

“Thank you,” she said softly, turning her attention to the steps to keep from stumbling. 

“I came by yesterday, but I was surprised to hear that you were out,” he said. Alex was sure that her cheeks were bright red by now. She hadn’t been out, but wasn’t sure if she could stand meeting with him. Now that the day of his death was drawing nearer as well as her departure, the temptation to tell him was growing strong. Not to mention, there was the whole crush thing that she was trying to avoid. “You have not been avoiding me, have you?”

“Of course not,” Alex said quickly. “I was just… there is a lot to be done in preparation for our departure.” Giuliano nodded, a hint of disappointment in her face. 

“You are planning to leave then?” he said. She nodded. 

“We must. First we will go to our family nearby and then…” she stopped, leaving the rest unsaid. She was thankful that the dance picked up, making it difficult to continue speaking. She couldn’t help but enjoy herself now that they were no longer talking about leaving and what was to come. 

For a few moments, Alex allowed herself to forget. And for a few moments, she almost felt as though she were back in Olympus, dancing with one of her many cousins or uncles or other residents of Olympus.

Another laugh escaped her lips as she did another turn. So happy she was to be dancing again that she had not paid much attention to how long they had been on the floor. Only that she did not wish for it to end. But when she turned, she stopped, the smile fading from her lips as she found herself now partnered with Francesco Pazzi.

“My lady,” he said, bowing to her. Alex glanced over, noticing Giuliano frowning as he watched them. She managed to bow to him, reminding herself that it would only be for one turn and then she could move on to the next partner, though she wanted to go back to Giuliano. “I see that you have been enjoying yourself this night.”

“I have,” she replied curtly. “Though currently I am not.”

“Do you really hate me so?” he asked. “If you got to know me, you might find my company enjoyable.”

“Forgive me, but I don’t fraternize with married men,” she replied coldly. 

“A minor obstacle. I will not be married for much longer,” he said nonchalantly. She frowned, not remembering anything about this in the documentary, though it had mostly focused on his role in the Medici assassination plot.

“Still… I sense there is something sinister about you that makes me hesitate to get to know you at all,” she said. “If you’ll excuse me.” Alex then turned and abruptly left the dance floor mid-dance, finding she wanted to get as far from him as she could. She walked quickly, heading through an archway towards outside, finding herself in need of some air. Luckily, there was a large courtyard there where a few others had retired, likely needing a bit of a break from the celebrations going on inside as well.

Sighing, she leaned against a column, pressing her hand to her cheek, trying to cool herself down. Francesco got under her skin and she had to remind herself that she was only a visitor here. It was important that she didn’t do or say anything to ruin the past, no matter how much she wanted to sock him in the middle of the ball. Or kill him. She closed her eyes taking deep, slow breaths. She would just calm down a bit and then rejoin her aunt and uncle inside, perhaps have another glass of wine. Then she’d rejoin the dancing. The tightly laced bodice of her dress made it slightly difficult to breathe too deeply. By Zeus, she was ready to get back to more comfortable clothing.

“Why must you be so aggravating?” a voice said from behind her. Alex’s eyes flew open as she turned around, seeing Francesco walking towards her, a glower on his face. 

“I could ask you the same thing. I thought I made it clear that I no longer desired your company,” she retorted, crossing her arms in front of her as she scowled at him. She didn’t back away from him as he grew closer, only stopping a few inches from her.

“They say there is a thin line between lust and hate,” he said, his dark eyes looking down at her. Alex narrowed her eyes, pulling up to her full height. As if this mere mortal man could intimidate her - a goddess. She snorted in reply.

“It’s a very large, wide divide in this case. At least on my part,” she said. 

“I’ll forgive your ignorance since you are not from here, but I hold a lot of power in this city,” he said, leaning towards her.

“And I’ll forgive yours. I have a fair bit of power on my own,” she said, feeling the power start to well up within her. Though she fought to temper it. While she would love nothing more than to put him in his place, she also couldn’t let it known what she could do. Not when she was so close to going home.

“Yes… a barony in a country far from here,” he said. “You are not in England, my lady.”

“Doesn’t change a damn thing,” she said, daring him to try something as she dropped her hands to her sides. “Not in my book.” 

Suddenly, he had pounced upon her, pushing her against the column as he gripped her arms roughly.

“You’ll find I can be very persuasive,” he hissed in her face. Alex stared at him a moment before swiftly bringing her knee up, hitting his groin. Francesco bent over in pain, though not before shooting her a look of surprise as she pushed him away and pulled out a dagger that she had thought to hide in her bodice before leaving. Her eyes flashed as a small modicum of satisfaction at overpowering him went through her.

“What did I say about touching me?” she asked, leveling the dagger at his face so that he was staring at the sharp, angry tip of it. He straightened up and attempted to grab her wrist, though Alex easily avoided his grasp, instead grabbing his neck. Francesco’s eyes widened as he struggled against her grip, futilely attempting to pull her hand away and finding that she was a lot stronger than she appeared. 

Alex yanked him closer, getting into his face as she pressed the point of the dagger into his stomach.

“Consider this your last warning,” she said before pushing him away and letting him go. Francesco fell to the ground and glared up at her. 

“This isn’t the last you’ll hear of me,” he warned. Alex chuckled.

“I’m sure that it is,” she replied, watching as he pushed himself up to his feet. He turned and walked away, glaring over his shoulder at her before running into Giuliano, who had stepped out at that moment. He frowned at Francesco and then looked up at Alex in confusion. She was now lazily tossing the dagger up into the air, easily catching it by the hilt each time.

“Do you always carry weapons on you?” he asked, walking up to her though he glanced back at Francesco.

“Never hurts to be prepared,” she said lightly, hoping to mask the fact that her nerves had begun flaring up. She was now alone with him and couldn’t think of an excuse fast enough to go back inside.

“I am not sure just what has come into him,” Giuliano said.

“He’s a foul human being and shouldn’t be trusted,” Alex said without thinking. Giuliano was silent as he stared down at her. She quickly replaced the dagger and turned away, looking back at the large fountain in the middle of the courtyard.

“I am happy to see that you are unharmed,” he finally said. 

“As I said, I can take care of myself,” Alex said, glancing at him over her shoulder. Giuliano nodded and stepped up to her side.

“Would you mind so much if I kept you company for a time?” he asked.

“Of course not,” she said. The two stood silently for a time. Alex could sense there was something he wanted to say - he kept opening his mouth and then closing it. She waited, both eager and worried about whatever it was.

“I take it the preparations for your journey are underway,” he finally said. Alex nodded.

“They are,” she said.

“When do you leave?” he asked.

“In two days,” she said. Giuliano stopped, turning to look at her.

“Two days?” he asked. Alex nodded, not wanting to look into his eyes. 

“Yes, we must be leaving quickly,” she said.

“Because of your uncle… do you think he would chase you here?” he asked. 

“I do not know,” she said. “But my aunt and uncle feel that it is best we continue on and get to our destination as quickly as possible.”

“I had hoped that you would be here a bit longer,” he said.

“As had I, but… we must make plans,” Alex said, stepping away from him. He suddenly felt impossibly close to her.

“You are going to challenge your uncle?” Giuliano asked. 

“I must. It is my duty and responsibility,” she said, straightening her back. Giuliano stood back, watching her. Suddenly it made sense - why she had continually pushed him away. Because she knew all along that she must go back to England. 

“Alexandra… what are your true thoughts of me?” he asked, taking a step towards her.

“Whatever do you mean?” she asked, still not looking at him.

“What do you feel for me?” he asked. Alex was silent, though she looked at the ground. “Because… I find you to be the most intriguing woman that I have ever met.” Alex looked to her side, seeing him just out of the corner of her eye.

“I am sure there are many other women out there who are more intriguing than I am,” she replied. 

“I know why you are pushing me away,” he countered. “You think that because you must leave that you cannot allow yourself to be close to me.” He took a step towards her. “Please do not push me away, Alexandra.”

“What makes you think that I want to be close to you?” she said calmly, though inside she was screaming. She wanted to turn around and shut him up by kissing him, but refrained. To say she was torn would be an understatement. She was afraid if she looked into his eyes everything would come tumbling out of her mouth. 

“I can see it in your eyes,” he said. 

“You must be mistaken-”

“Stop this, Alexandra,” Giuliano near shouted. “Would you look at me?”

Slowly, Alexandra turned, raising her eyes to meet his, steeling herself. 

“Look me in the eye and tell me that you have no feelings for me,” he said. She swallowed as she stared at him, willing herself to say the words, but they would not come. She knew that she had to tell him she had no feelings. It was the only way to get through this.

She took a shuddery breath, closing her eyes as she tried to summon the strength.

“Alexandra,” he murmured, his breath soft on her face. Alex’s eyes flew open as she looked up into his eyes, finding him standing just in front of her. He reached up and gently wiped away a tear that had slid down her cheek. Bending down, his lips brushed against hers. 

In a moment, she lost control of all thought as she stared up at him and stood up on her toes, pressing her lips against his. Giuliano grabbed her waist, pulling her towards him as her arms wrapped around his neck.

All thoughts of Ares and war flew out of her mind as she allowed herself a moment to consider what could be. But just as quickly, the truth hit her like ice water. She flew back from him, her hand flying to her mouth. She shook her head.

“I can’t,” she whispered. “I can’t do this.”

“If you cannot stay, then I can go with you,” he said, stepping towards and taking her hand. Alexandra shook her head quickly.

“You cannot go where I am to go,” she said, losing her battle with her tears. “I must go alone.”

“But you don’t have to, Alexandra,” Giuliano pushed. “I love you… let me stay at your side. Marry me.” Alex closed her eyes as she struggled to breathe.

“You don’t understand… this cannot be,” she murmured. She opened her eyes. “We cannot be.”

She then gathered up her skirts and took off at a run.

“Alexandra!”

She did not stop. Not until she had gotten home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are definitely picking up for a few chapters from here... lots of drama going down...


	10. Confessions... For Real

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Guiliano finally confess everything. Yes, everything...

Alex sat down hard in the chair once she arrived in her room, her lungs screaming for air, as she pulled at the tight bodice of the dress. She struggled to breathe as she clutched the pendant around her neck. She then shot up again, reaching around behind her to pull at the laces and buttons of the dress, feeling like she wouldn’t be able to breath as long as she had it on. 

Though ultimately, she knew it wasn’t because of the dress. She was in a full-blown anxiety attack.

She couldn’t be in love with Giuliano. She didn’t fall in love. Not with mortals. It never worked out and usually ended up with someone dying. She remembered the story of what happened when her aunt had fallen in love with a mortal hunter. Artemis and Apollo didn’t speak for nearly a thousand years after Orion had died and Artemis had been in self-isolation for a long time as she mourned.

Giuliano wouldn’t be safe with her, even if there was a way around the whole time travel thing and a way to save him from his future here. Ares would go after him to get to her.

She stopped struggling with the dress, only successfully pulling some of the fastenings undone as tears filled her eyes. There was no denying it. She was in love with Giuliano. And in two days time, she would leave to go back to 2018. And then the morning after that, he would be murdered at Mass.

The desire to warn him was overwhelming. To beg him not to go to Mass that day - to stay home with his entire family. But she knew that she had to let history play out as it was meant to. He would die, but the plot would fail. Lorenzo would get away. And the failure would strengthen the Medici hold on Florence. But before that, there would be a bloody search and at the end of it, 80 people connected to the plot would be executed. 

Her mind whirled as she desperately tried to find a way around it. What if she stayed? What if she were there and saved him? The plot would still fail. Lorenzo would still be able to go forward with reforms. And Giuliano would live.

Just as her heart started to lift, it plummeted again. It didn’t change the fact that she still had to go back. She still needed to face Ares and defeat him. Claim her rightful place on the throne of Olympus - a destiny she now knew she could no longer ignore. She could not stay with Giuliano. Even if she saved him from being murdered, he would still eventually die some day while she lived on. 

But what if she just stayed until that day and then went back?

Alex shook her head, falling into the chair again and dropping her head into her hands as she began to rock back and forth. This was confusing and would change nothing. She shouldn’t change anything. She needed make sure that she didn’t alter history as much as she already had. And he still didn’t know what she truly was. Couldn’t. The last time she had tried to tell him he had locked her up and thought her delusional at best, a witch at worst.

She looked up, hearing footsteps hurrying towards her room. She didn’t bother to fix herself as she watched the door open and Giuliano rush in, worry filling his face as he took in her agitated state. Her eyes were rimmed in red as half her hair had fallen out of its pins from her running her fingers through it. 

“Alexandra,” he said softly, walking towards her. She stood slowly, swallowing as she attempted to get her tears under control. She should have known that he would follow her. “I do not understand…”

“What I feel for you doesn’t matter,” she said solemnly. “This... it can’t work.”

“I don’t believe that,” he said, stepping up to her and taking her hands in his. “I do not care what trials you must face. We can face them together. I want to be with you. I can go with you.” Alex shook her head as she screwed her eyes shut. She knew if she kept looking at him, she would completely lose it and it was hard enough to keep her shit together with him standing so close to her. 

“You don’t understand,” she whispered. “You can’t go with me.”

“Then make me understand,” he said, lifting her chin. Alex opened her eyes and finally met his gaze, already feeling her willpower begin to wan.

“I…” she started. 

But then suddenly, there was a flash of bright light. Alex gasped as she stepped back, but Giuliano still had a tight grip on her hand. She knew what this was - it had happened often enough over the last 50 years that she was no longer surprised when the flashbacks came.

She was standing in a bright, white throne room, the ceiling going up several stories as windows filled the entire back wall. She felt her heart began to race as she saw the dead bodies of her mother and grandfather on the floor, their blood staining the white marble. Just next to them, Ares stood laughing, their blood on his clothes and face. He turned, looking off towards something behind Alex.

_ NO!!! _

She looked over, seeing herself starting to charge for him, but then Artemis and Apollo catching up to her, struggling to keep her in their arms. They were attempting to pull her away and towards a side door.

_ You’re next, little Alexandra… _

“What is this?” 

Alex whipped her head over, seeing Giuliano standing next to her, still gripping her hand as he took in the scene with wide eyes. She had never brought anyone into a flashback with her before. She couldn’t answer as she looked back over, seeing Ares cackle as she shouted obscenities at him.

“This is my past,” she said finally. “The day my uncle killed my mother and grandfather.” Before he could respond, there was another bright flash of light and they were now standing on a cobblestone street, a storm raging around them, though they did not get wet from the rain. In the middle of the street stood Ares and Alex.

_ I finally found you - daughter of Athena,  _ Ares shouted, grinning madly. 

_ If you’re here to kill me, just get on with it!  _ she shouted back, already soaked by the rain as she held her sword at her side. The sword her mother had made for her. 

The two were silent as the fight began. Alex already knew how it ended. And that Ares would get the upper hand on her. But it was still difficult to watch. She winced as she watched him kick her feet out from under her and she hit the ground hard. If she hadn’t called down Zeus’ bolt when she did, it was likely that he would have actually killed her this time.

“This is the night I arrived at your home,” she said solemnly.

“Where is this?” Giuliano asked, unable to take his eyes off the fight. While Alex was fighting far harder than he imagined he could, it was obvious that her uncle was far more powerful.

“Florence,” she said hollowly. “In the year 2018.” He looked over at her, frowning. While he had thought the street and buildings looked odd - not to mention the clothing they were wearing - he struggled to wrap his mind around the concept of the future. Especially one as far off as the year 2018. How was it possible for her to be there and then here in 1478?

He turned back to the fight, seeing her push herself up off the ground again, though this time much slower.

“You… you are losing,” he said, starting to worry for her, even though he knew that she would survive.

“Ares is powerful… he caught me off-guard that night,” she said. 

“Ares… as in-”

“The god of war. That sword… it’s made of the only thing that can kill a deity,” she said softly, watching as he knocked her to the ground again, wincing slightly as she relieved the pain.

She fell silent, watching as her other self staggered to her feet, breathing heavily as Ares laughed and taunted her. She had shouted back, but only as a way to buy some time before his next attack to find a way to escape.

_ As long as you are alive, they won’t accept me. I have to get rid of you once and for all,  _ he shouted, his face turning stormy.  _ They’ll never accept me when you - the rightful heir in their eyes - are still alive!  _

_ Then just kill me!  _ Alex had shouted. Giuliano gripped her hand tighter.

Her other self looked around and then up at the sky as a bolt of lightning lit it up. That’s when the idea had come to her. She looked back down at Ares, calm filling her face. He started to look worried, wondering what she was planning. By the time he had figured it out, it was too late. Alex just smiled as she looked up, raising her free hand. 

_ NO! _

Alex closed her eyes as the brightness from the bolt that shot down from the sky overwhelmed her. When she opened them, she was back in her room, an ashen-faced Giuliano looking down at her. He looked around the room as though to make sure that they were really there and then turned to meet her eyes.

“What was that?” he asked with wide eyes. “What exactly are you?”

Alex sighed as she shook her head. She remembered how well the story had gone over the last time around and she hesitated to tell him again. But after what he had seen, the only way to get out of telling him was to make him forget the flashback. Alex found that she didn’t want to. He had finally seen the truth about her.

“This is… you might want to sit down,” she said, motioning towards the chair. He walked over and sat, but then looked up at her, waiting. He didn’t seem angry or suspicious. There was a mixture of worry and confusion in his eyes.

“You said that was your uncle… Ares, the god of war,” he said. She nodded, starting to wring her hands.

“I’m… not from here,” she said.

“I know that much,” Giuliano replied.

“I know… I mean, I’m not from here as in the mortal realm,” she said, her brow furrowed. He stared at her a moment before a look of realization came over him.

“You’ve told me this before,” he said. “I… I cannot remember clearly, but I do remember… you said that you are a goddess.” Alex’s eyes widened. It was rare that someone overcame a deity’s persuasion. Incredibly rare. The only time it didn’t really work was when…

“Fuck,” she breathed. As if she needed any more confirmation of her feelings for him. Or his for hers. Love could overcome a great many things.

“Why am I just now remembering that?” he asked.

“Because I used one of my talents to make you forget,” she said, starting to pace. She was too afraid to look at him. He blinked a few times.

“I was going to have you imprisoned for witchcraft,” he said, seeming to be appalled with himself.

“In your defense, I could see why you would jump to that,” she said, starting to chew on her thumbnail. “It’s pretty par for the course when a mortal comes into contact with a deity and learns about their true nature.”

“Have you been hurt before because of that?” he asked. Alex stopped pacing and looked over at him, surprised.

“No. But I haven’t told anyone before. I was weak and it slipped out,” she said. He stared at her a moment and then nodded, taking a deep breath and slowly letting it out.

“So… you are a goddess,” he said simply.

“You believe me?” she asked softly. 

“How could I not after what I have seen,” he said. A look of awe came over his face, which Alexandra welcomed. It was much better than the fear and anger he had shown the last time.

“I swear, I’m not here to hurt you or your family,” she said quickly, taking a tentative step towards him. “I would never, ever hurt you.”

“I believe you,” he said. His face then crumpled slightly. “But… I now understand, I think… why I cannot go with you.” 

“Ares took the throne by force when he killed my mother and grandfather. I’m the only one who can challenge him and stop him,” she said. “I… I wasn’t sure if I wanted it. I’ve spent the last 50 years running from him and this is the first time I haven’t had to look over my shoulder… But I can’t ignore my destiny. Not anymore.”

“I… I understand,” he said, looking to the ground. But not before Alex saw the pain in his eyes. 

“I’m sorry. This is why I couldn’t accept your proposal, why I pushed you away,” she replied. “I don’t belong here.” He looked up at her.

“How will you get back?” he asked softly.

“The same way I got here. There’s going to be another storm. Then I can call down Zeus’ bolt and use it to go back,” she said softly. He nodded and slowly stood. His eyes met hers as he walked over and took her into his arms.

“If all we have is two days… then we should make the most of it,” he said into her hair. She knew that she should say no - it would make parting all that more painful - but she found she couldn’t. She wanted to spend her last few days here with Giuliano, wrapped in his arms.

“Yes,” she said softly, her voice thick as she rose up on her toes and wrapped her arms around his neck. “A thousand times, yes.”

She pressed her lips against his, forgetting everything in that moment. All she wanted was to feel his body against hers. He returned the kiss with a matching ferocity, pulling her so that she was flush against his body. 

He began moving, pushing Alex back towards the bed as his hands moved to the back of the bodice, pulling at laces and buttons. He then stopped, staring down at her as he realized it was partially undone.

“The dresses in this time… too tight,” Alex said breathlessly. “But I couldn’t get it off by myself.” He chuckled softly as he turned her around and began to gently undo the laces. Alex glanced over her shoulder, looking at him as he concentrated on the complicated mess and quickly managed to free her from the frustrating garment. She took a deep breath as it came undone and Giuliano gently pushed it off her shoulders and it fell to the floor. He then helped her out of the next two layers before she turned to face him, wearing only a thin shift.

Giuliano was surprised to see there was no shame as she stood there dressed in the thin, near transparent garment, gazing up at him. She stepped up and began deftly undoing the buttons and fasteners on his doublet before pushing it off his shoulders. Before she had the chance, he pulled his undershirt off and descended upon her lips again, leaving a hot trail of kisses from her mouth to her bare shoulder. Alex sighed as she dropped her head back, closing her eyes as she revelled in the feeling.

Giuliano had pulled at the laces at the front of her shift, undoing them so that the white fabric fell from her shoulders and slid to the floor. He stopped kissing her a moment as he stepped back.

“So this is what a goddess looks like,” he murmured, a faint smile on his lips with fire smoldering in his eyes. He then quickly pulled his trousers off. Alex couldn’t help but admire the sight - he could have been a god himself. She pulled him towards her as the two tumbled back onto the bed. 

She arched her back as he began kissing her neck again, a soft sigh leaving her lips. She had been with others, sure. But there was something different about this time. Perhaps it had something to do with the fact that this was the first time she had actually made love to someone she loved. A warmth quickly spread throughout her body.

She felt his hands, fingers, caressing her, as his lips captured hers again. She could feel his need for her. Her own need was growing as all thoughts of war and Ares flew out of her mind. For the time being, she let it go. She didn’t want to think about her destiny or future right now. All she wanted to think about was the man currently pleasuring her with those long, strong fingers of his.

Ares could wait.

~~~

“You are glowing,” Giuliano said, staring down at her body as the two laid still, tired though satisfied some time later. 

“Never heard of that after-glow from really, really amazing sex?” she asked, looking up at him with a cheeky smile. 

“I mean, you are literally glowing,” he said, meeting her eyes. Alex’s eyes widened slightly at the admission. It was rare for a mortal to see a deity for who they truly were, though a few had caught glimpses of it before. She had not realized that she had completely let her guard down with him, though the thought made her happy.

“Sometimes we allow mortals to see us for who we truly are,” she said. “But this is still nothing compared to how we look in Olympus.”

“Now that I know, I wonder just how it was that I missed it before,” he admitted. “Though I did always sense something different in you.” Alex laughed softly.

“It does feel rather good to have you know the truth and accept it so willingly. I know it can’t be easy for you,” she said.

“I still don’t understand it all,” he admitted. “How you can travel through time...”

“That I don’t understand so well myself. I’ve never done it before,” Alex said. “I didn’t even know it was possible.” Giuliano nodded.

“I’ve never… is it always like that?” he asked softly. She glanced up at him, noting the slight blush that came over his cheeks. She chuckled softly. For all his philandering ways, he seemed to be embarrassed about speaking openly to her of such things. 

“Like what?” she asked, toying with him. He glanced down at her and sighed. 

“Like I could feel pleasure in every part of my body,” he said. “Is that what it is like being with a goddess?”

“That’s what it’s like being with me,” she said, kissing his cheek. He tightened his arms around her, the two of them momentarily thinking about what was to come. She would leave forever. Alex glanced up at him; it was on the tip of her tongue to warn him.

“Do you have to go?” he asked. Even though it was far from the first time he asked, he hoped perhaps her answer would change. “There’s no way that you could stay?” Alex sighed.

“No, there’s not,” she said glumly. “I have to go back.”

“But Ares… he could kill you. He nearly did already,” Giuliano said, looking down at her with concern on his face. 

“He could… but I have to try,” Alex said. “He caught me by surprise last time. I won’t let that happen again.” Her eyes flashed, causing him to jump slightly, still not used to seeing physical manifestations of her power. “I’m much stronger than I look.”

“I would feel better if I were there with you,” he said, pulling her closer. 

“This is my fight. Not yours. Besides, you’re needed here in this time,” she said. Giuliano looked down at her, his eyebrows raised.

“You know about my future?” he asked. Alex wouldn’t look at him, regretting her words. He wouldn’t stop pushing it now.

“Not specifics,” she said, hoping he would buy it. “But I know that your brother needs you.” Giuliano sighed, sensing that she knew more. He was tempted to push her on it, but decided against it. 

“I wish that it were not so,” he replied. “What I would give to stay with you always.” 

“You will be with me always,” she said, looking up at him. He gazed down at her, a sad smile on his face and once again the desire to tell him about the plot was on the tip of her tongue. But she knew that she couldn’t risk messing with history as much as she already had. Instead a tear slid down her cheek.

“Now is not the time for tears, my love. Let us not mar our last moments together,” he said softly as he wiped it away. She nodded as she kissed him.

“I will try my hardest,” she whispered.

“Tell me more about where you are from,” he said. She smiled. 

“I take it you mean Olympus,” she said. “I lived there my whole life until I had to leave because of Ares. Since then I’ve traveled the world, never staying in one place long.”

“What is it like? Olympus?” he asked. Alex sighed as she settled her head on his chest again. He started tracing lazy circles on her arm.

“Wonderful,” she said. “The weather is always fair and it only rains when the crops need it. I lived in the palace with my mother and grandfather and several of my aunts and uncles. But there is a large city surrounding it.”

“There are that many in Olympus?” Giuliano asked. She nodded.

“All matter of mythical persons and creatures. Nymphs. Centaurs. Demigods. Other minor deities as well - there are a lot more than mortals realize,” she said, a small smile appearing on her face as she thought of her home. “I had a pegasus that my grandfather gave me - I named her Lady… I had to leave her behind…”

“What of your father?” Giuliano asked. “You never mention him.”

“I have no father,” she said. “Zeus, my grandfather, created my mother solely of himself and in the same way, she created me.” Giuliano’s eyes widened slightly.

“I did not know such things were possible,” he said. Alex chuckled.

“There are a lot of things that are possible that I’m sure you did not realize,” she said. “We are gods and goddesses.”

“And you are immortal?” he asked. She nodded.

“I have been alive for the last 218 years,” she said. She glanced up at him. “I hope that doesn’t bother you.” He chuckled.

“It does not,” he said. “What was the palace like?”

“A place of happiness, or at least it used to be,” she replied. “Always light and laughter. It is made of white marble and gold. The throne room has a great balcony that looks down to this world. Before I was old enough to leave, I would often spend my time there with my mother or my grandfather, watching the goings on.”

“When did you start coming down to this world?” he asked.

“Just after my 16th birthday. My uncle - Apollo - brought me down for my first ball. This was during the Georgian times in the early 1800s. It was… wonderful,” she said. 

“He seems to enjoy balls,” Giuliano commented.

“He is the god of music,” she returned.

“And your aunt?”

“She would bring me here to hunt,” Alex replied. “Taught me to use a bow. She is a great huntress.”

“I suppose the goddess of wildlife and the hunt would be,” Giuliano replied. She nodded as she breathed deeply, tightening her arms around him. She didn’t want this moment to stop.

“Do you intend for us to spend my last days here in my chambers?” she asked.

“Yes… if possible,” he replied, smiling down at her.

“Good…”


	11. Going Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Alex prepares to go back to her time, she struggles with leaving behind Guiliano.

The morning she was to go back dawned bright and beautiful. Alex peeled her eyes open and saw the sunlight streaming through the curtains and immediately shut them, tightening her arms around Giuliano. She didn’t want to go. Didn’t want to think about what was waiting for her at the end of her journey back through time. Not yet.

They had spent a majority of their time together in her chambers, though ventured out a few times to eat with her aunt and uncle. Giuliano also had to send word to Lorenzo, lest his family worry about his whereabouts. His brother seemed to understand his letter, though it was cryptic. At least enough that his reply was that he would take care of things so that Giuliano could be with Alex. 

But it had gone by too quickly and now Alex was counting down the hours until she would have to make her trip back to her time alone. 

“We should probably eat,” Giuliano said, not opening his eyes.

“True. But not yet,” Alex said, burrowing down further into the covers and his arms. He opened his eyes and peered down at her, watching the sunlight bounce off her golden curls as they fanned out behind her. Ever since that first night, it seemed that the golden haze around her glowed brighter and he wondered how no one else save him, her aunt and uncle could see it. 

He sighed and looked towards the window, hearing birdsong just outside. He knew that she would return later that night during a storm, though the idea of it seemed impossible with the beautiful day that seemed before them. He wanted to stay with her until that moment, but she had said no. They would say their goodbyes that morning so she could prepare. More than that, she didn’t want any distractions when the time came - it would take a great deal of strength and concentration to make the journey. 

“My lady! The lord and lady request your presence in the main dining hall!” a voice called through the door. After walking in on the couple by accident after hearing no response to a knock, the servants had taken to announcing themselves loudly through the door.

“We’ll be there in a minute!” Alex shouted back, still not opening her eyes. “Seems we have to get up now…” 

Giuliano leaned over and kissed the top of her head before extracting himself from her arms and the blankets, then moving towards the side of the bed. Sighing, Alex finally opened her eyes and rolled over on her back, staring up at the ceiling. Many things were running through her mind, though she didn’t want to think about them.

“Do you want to risk them coming in here after you?” Giuliano asked, smiling at her as he stepped into his trousers.

“No,” she said, finally pushing herself up and out of the bed. She walked over to the wardrobe and grabbed a long night dress and pulled it on, before wrapping a dressing gown around her and stepping into some slippers. While it would likely be considered improper to venture out of personal rooms dressed as such in other homes, Giuliano found the deities did things a bit different. It was odd, but he was slowly coming around it. She then stepped over to a vanity and grabbed a piece of cord before pulling her hair up into a bun on the top of her head and fastening it. She then turned to Giuliano. 

“Suppose I’m ready,” she said with a slight smile.

The two walked out of her chambers and Alex reached over, grabbing his hand and intertwining her fingers with his. Now that he knew the truth, she had relaxed considerably and no longer felt the need to try and live by the customs of the time. While some of it took him by surprise, he was happy to go along with them.

“Morning,” she called out somewhat cheerfully as they entered the large room to find Artemis and Apollo already seated at the table and eating. The two smiled warmly as the couple took their seats and began filling their plates with food. 

“It’s a lovely day, is it not?” Apollo asked. “Shame we have to ruin it with a storm later on.”

“Just exactly how are you managing that?” Alex asked, looking over at him. 

“Unimportant details,” he said casually before popping a piece of fruit in his mouth and smiling. Alex rolled her eyes, long used to his vague explanations of things. It seemed he had truly always been that way.

“Will you two be staying long after Alexandra leaves?” Giuliano asked. Artemis and Apollo glanced at each other and then back at the couple.

“A bit,” Artemis said. “We need to wrap up a few things before we go back to Olympus.”

“And make sure that Alex gets safely on her way,” Apollo added. Giuliano looked over at her, noticing that she had gone quiet, slowly chewing her food. He knew that she was certain in what she needed to do and committed to going back to face Ares, but he couldn’t help but sense her hesitation. And knew that he was part of the reason for that hesitation.

He needed to assure her that he would be fine here. That he understood why she needed to leave. He did not want to be the reason she stepped away from her responsibility, though he doubted that she would.

The meal finished up quickly and the two made their way back to Alexandra’s chambers. She walked around, gathering a few things that she would take with her, though she would not leave until that evening nor did she actually have that much. All she would really take with her was her sword and the clothing that she wore. But she would at least be better dressed for the elements this time instead of traveling through time in her pajamas. And truth be told, she just needed something to do with her hands to avoid the painful goodbye that was coming.

After a few moments, she stopped and turned to look at him, her eyes speaking all the words that she could not bring herself to say. In a moment, he was across the room, pulling her into his arms. Alex held tightly onto Giuliano, not wanting to let go. After a few moments, he began to push her away, knowing that he needed to if she was going to do what she needed to do.

“I don’t want to leave you,” she said, looking up at him, tears in her eyes.

“I know. But you have to,” he replied. She nodded. 

“I know. Doesn’t make it easier,” she answered. 

“You can do this,” he said. “You have a greater purpose ahead of you.”

“I’ll never forget you,” she said.

“And I will never forget you. There will never be another,” he vowed. Tears streamed down Alex’s cheeks. She knew all too well just how true that statement was. He would die in the morning. There would be no one else for him. And she knew there would be no one else for her as well. The difference was she was looking at a possible eternity of living with just the memory of him. Even if she did warn him about tomorrow, he would someday die. He was mortal. It’s what they did. They lived and they died, eventually.

Giuliano leaned down and softly kissed her then leaned his forehead against hers, taking her hands for a few moments.

“I must go,” he said softly. Alex nodded. He stepped back from her, looking deep into her stormy gray eyes before letting go of her hands and turning. He walked to the door and stopped for a moment, looking back. While he could tell that she was breaking inside, there was a strength in her eyes. He knew that she would be okay in the future without him. And that someday he would be okay without her. But it didn’t lessen the pain he was feeling in that moment. 

He bowed his head to her and then mustered up all the strength he could, turning and walking out of the room, shutting the door behind him.

Alex stood for a few moments longer in the silence before dropping to her knees and starting to sob. She looked up at the ceiling, gasping.

“Mother, please give me strength for what I must do…”

~~~

Giuliano paced around his room, not wanting to see or speak to anyone. He had been there for two hours already, stopping every so often to look towards his window at the quickly darkening sky outside. The wind had picked up and a few drops of rain had started splattering against the glass.

“It seems there is another storm coming,” Lorenzo said, walking into the room unannounced. Giuliano looked over at him and then walked over to a table where a pitcher of wine and a goblet sat. He poured himself one and took a drink, not responding. “So she’s gone?”

“Yes,” Guiliano said, looking towards the window again.

“Would have been wiser to put off her journey until the storm passed,” Lorenzo commented. 

“Perhaps,” Giuliano said, though he knew that she couldn’t truly leave until the storm had reached its peak. There was a flash of lightning, followed a few moments later by the soft boom of thunder.

“I know how difficult this must be for you, brother,” Lorenzo said softly. Guiliano clenched his jaw, but did not answer. “You are sure there was no other way?”

“There is none,” Guiliano said, his voice holding a note of finality. “She is gone and I will never see her again.” Lorenzo was silent, looking to the floor. “Perhaps someday I can tell you the full truth of it, but for now… I would like to be alone with my thoughts and memories.”

“Yes, of course,” Lorenzo replied. He turned and walked to the door, stopping just before he walked out to see Guiliano step to the window. Sighing, he shook his head and left.

~~~

The storm was raging around Alex as she made her way out into the now abandoned streets. As the rain and wind picked up, no one dared venture out into it, the memories of the storm that brought her here still fresh in their minds. She made her way to the plaza, knowing it would be empty. She wanted to make sure that she had enough space.

Coming to a stop in its center, she looked around, noting that all the homes and businesses there were closed up and shuttered against the wind, then looked up at the sky, watching as lightning danced across it.

Alex closed her eyes, steeling herself for what she needed to do, but found all she could see was Giuliano. His smile. Those blue eyes full of love. For her. She gasped as she opened her eyes and a sharp, deep pain pierced her heart. 

“You have to do this,” she said, looking back up at the sky. “You have to do this!”

She then fell to her knees as the pain overtook her and hot tears coursed down her cheeks. She needed to go back. But she knew that tomorrow morning, he would be dead. Murdered in cold blood. And the thought of not just losing him, but losing him like that, filled her with unbearable pain. A sense of helplessness came over her. Who was she kidding? If she couldn’t save the man she loved, how did she expect to defeat Ares?

She fell over, her hands hitting the wet ground in front of her as she wailed. She was grateful for the storm around her. No one would think of venturing out in it, so she could at least mourn in peace. If mourning in the middle of a storm was considered peaceful.

But suddenly, the winds died as the rain stopped drilling into the ground. Alex looked around her and then sat up, her eyes falling on a woman glowing with an unearthly light as she slowly walked towards her, her white dress floating around her. Alex’s eyes widened as she slowly stood, her heart pounding. It wasn’t possible.

Before she could think, Alex ran to to her, wrapping her arms around the woman, not caring that she was likely getting her pristine dress wet and dirty.

“Mum,” she said, the tears continuing to fall. The woman smiled down at her, smoothing her hair. Alex then suddenly remembered that she wasn’t born yet. This version of Athena didn’t know who she was. She pushed back out of her arms, wiping her cheeks. “I’m sorry.” 

Athena smiled warmly.

“It’s okay… I know who you are,” she said softly. Alex’s eyes widened. 

“But… how?” she asked. 

“You forget. I see things that have not yet come to pass. And I’ve seen you. Plus, who do you think told Apollo and Artemis to look for you? To help you?” she said. Alex blinked and nodded. Her face crumpled again.

“I’m so happy to see you,” she said. “I, I…”

“I know,” Athena said. “I know that someday Ares will take me away from you... far too soon.”

“You do? But… why don’t you do anything?” Alex nearly shouted. “If you know that he’s going to kill you, why don’t you fight harder!”

“Because it is Fate,” Athena said. “I am meant to die so that you can take your rightful place on the throne of Olympus.”

“But what if I don’t want it,” Alex said. “What if I’m not good enough!?”

“You are good enough. You are strong enough. And only you can stop him and his bloody campaign. He will ruin not only Olympus but the mortal world if you do not go back and fight him,” Athena said, her voice and face turning serious. Alex swallowed and nodded. She looked to the ground, her thoughts once again going to Giuliano.

“I know what I have to do… but…” she stopped as she looked up at her mother again. Athena’s sternness melted away as she held her arms out. Alex fell into them again, breathing in her scent for the last time.

“I know that this is hard. But you can do this,” she said softly, stroking Alex’s hair. “And you won’t be alone.”

“I know… Artemis and Apollo will be there to help me,” Alex said.

“That is not who I’m talking about,” Athena said. Alex looked up at her, confused. “I am speaking of the young man.”

“But… I can’t… that would alter history,” she said. “He’s meant to die tomorrow. That’s part of what spurs on the reforms that Lorenzo brings to Florence. Whether or not you agree with them, that’s history and I can’t change that. I shouldn’t change it.” Athena smiled at her.

“What if there is a way to save him without changing history?” she asked. Alex frowned, unsure of what her mother meant. There was no way he would survive the journey. She had barely done so and she was a goddess. A mortal would never survive traveling through time. Not to mention, there was the whole thing about him needing to die tomorrow.

But then just as quickly, the idea had entered her mind. A way for him to live without changing history.

“You mean… fake his death?” she asked. “Even if that worked… what then? How could he possibly survive the journey. Not to mention, what we’re facing at the other end? Ares could kill him easily.” 

“You remember that your grandfather has the power to make mortals immortal,” Athena said. Alex continued to frown. “It is a gift that he passed on to me.” Alex blinked as it hit her.

“I can do it too?” she asked. Athena nodded as she smiled. “Meaning… I can make him a god… then we can fake his death and he can… go with me?”

“If Fate deems it so,” Athena replied. Alex frowned again.

“So there’s a chance it won’t work,” she said, unsure if she wanted to risk it. Athena cupped Alex’s face, leaning down to look into her eyes. Eyes that matched hers. 

“Sometimes, you have to go on a bit of faith that it will all work out,” she said softly. 

“But what if it doesn’t?” Alex asked. 

“I see you… sitting on the throne of Olympus. Giuliano at your side,” she said firmly. “You have to believe that it will work.” Alex nodded, joy suddenly filling her. She needed to get back to him, a plan already forming in her mind. “You can do this. And… you know that you don’t have to wait for the next storm. You have the power to return within you without it...” Alex grinned.

“I can do this,” she said. Athena smiled and pulled Alex back into her arms, hugging her fiercely. “I miss you so much.”

“I know,” Athena replied. “But remember… I am always with you.” Alex stepped back as Athena reached out and touched the locket. “I will always be with you. And I am always proud of you, my daughter.” 

“Good-bye, Mum,” Alex said. She knew this would be the last time she saw her mother and there were so many things she wanted to say to her. “I… I love you. And I’m so-” Athena raised her hand, silencing her. 

“I know,” she replied. “Be brave. Know that you are strong enough.” Alex nodded. Athena stepped back, starting to glow brightly. “Know that I am always with you and I always love you.” Alex looked away, the light too bright. When she looked back, Athena was gone and the storm had started up again. Alex took a deep breath and then turned, running full speed  to the Medici house. 

She had to find Giuliano.

~~~

Giuliano sat in his rooms, a new pitcher of wine on the table in front of him. He lifted the goblet to his lips, listening to the wind and rain outside as he swayed slightly, the drink long ago setting in its effects. 

She was likely gone by now. Returned to her own time where she would face a battle of her own. He still didn’t quite understand the inner workings of the gods and goddesses, but it didn’t stop him from worrying about her. Or the piercing pain that filled his heart. Alexandra was lost to him forever. 

He had thought that he was in love before. It was painful when Simonetta had refused him. Pushed him away. More painful when she had died. But then he met Alexandra and he knew that whatever he had felt before, that was not truly love. This was. And now that she was gone, he did not know where to go from here. He would never love another as he had loved her, even though it had only been a short time that they were together. It was as though he had met his soulmate, only to have her ripped away from him. Fate was cruel.

Suddenly the window to his rooms flew open. He looked over to see a soaking wet Alexandra climbing over the sill, her curls once again plastered to her head as the cloak she wore was completely soaked through. He stood, eyes wide as she ran over to him and threw her arms around him, leaving the window wide open.

“I couldn’t do it. I couldn’t leave you,” she said. He couldn’t speak as he looked down at her. He was happy to see her, but he knew what she was doing by staying. And he knew that she couldn’t stay. She was putting the future at risk.

“You… you can’tcannot stay,” he said, though it pained him to do so. “What about Ares?” 

Alexandra looked up at him, her face bright.

“I know. That’s it. I can’t stay. But you don’t have to stay either,” she said. “You can come with me.” He frowned. While he wanted nothing more than to spend the rest of his days at her side, hadn’t she told him that his place where at Lorenzo’s side?

“But… I must stay with Lorenzo… you made that much clear,” he said. Alex pushed out of his arms and began pacing in front of the fireplace. 

“That’s it… you  _ can _ come with me. What I couldn’t tell you… tomorrow morning… there’s a conspiracy to kill you and Lorenzo. It’s going to fail - Lorenzo gets away with minor injuries, but you…” she stopped pacing as she looked over at him, “they will kill you.”

“How do you-” Giuliano started, but then stopped. “That’s the future that you wouldn’t tell me about?” She nodded. He wasn’t sure how he felt about the fact she had kept it from him. Hadn’t warned him of his impending death. 

“I didn’t tell you because I didn’t want to alter history, but… I think I know a way to save you and not alter history,” she said, stepping towards him, a grin on her face. “And then we can go back together.”

“But I am mortal. I will die someday,” he replied.

“We don’t have to worry about that either,” she continued. She was speaking in riddles. Giuliano turned away, shaking his head.

“If this plot is going down as you say it is, then I must be there. I must protect my brother and my family,” he said sternly.

“I know. You will be there. But you don’t have to die,” Alex shouted. He looked over at her. 

“What do you mean?” he asked. 

“Do you trust me?” she asked. He frowned.

“Of course, I do,” he said. “But you are making no sense right now.” 

“You have to trust me on this,” she said. “I have a plan… and it will work.”


	12. The Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex has a plan to take Guiliano back with her, but neither is sure of what they'll face when they get there.

Giuliano couldn’t help as his nerves flared up as he walked with his family towards the cathedral. He knew what was coming. He also knew that he wouldn’t really die. But it didn’t stop him from worrying. What if something had gone wrong and he wasn’t immortal?

What if this really was all some sort of fantasy conjured up by Alexandra? Even though he had seen the proof of her power with his own eyes, he couldn’t help the doubt that settled in the back of his mind. He looked over at the rest of his family, knowing that they had no inkling of what was to come. And that this would be the last time he would see them. He had choked up earlier before they left and hugged Lorenzo and Bianca fiercely, causing confusion to grow in their eyes, but still, he said nothing as they set out.

He quickly pushed the thoughts away. He could still see the glow that surrounded him as soon as Alex had done whatever she had done. He knew that he was now a god. But that didn’t mean he was looking forward to being stabbed 19 times nor saying goodbye to his family forever.

They had stayed up the whole night with Alexandra going over the plan a million times after she had gifted him with part of her immortality. She warned him that he would be more powerful as a god, so would need to temper himself when the attack did happen. He would have to allow the men to overpower him and kill him, so to speak. When he had voiced his concerns about playing dead throughout the burial preparations, she also had a plan for that, pressing a small vial in his hand and explaining that it was a poison - deadly to humans, but for themselves, it would only render him unconscious in a death-like sleep. It would wear off by the time he was placed in the tomb at which point she would fetch him and they would go to her time together.

But he would need to take the poison as he entered the cathedral as it took time to take effect.

He glanced over as they walked towards the entrance to the cathedral, seeing Alexandra slip around a corner, her hood pulled up to hide her face. She had promised that she would be nearby the whole way to make sure that everything worked out. Her presence was the only thing keeping him calm.

Sighing, he pulled it out of his pocket and pulled the stopper out, glancing at the rest of his family in front of him. He quickly downed it and tossed the empty bottle aside before quickly catching up to them.

It seemed like any other day as everyone filed into the church. Giuliano made his way towards the front where he was to sit, his brother not far from him. It was all he could do to keep himself still as everything cell in his body felt as though it were buzzing. He glanced around the room, seeing Jacopo watching them closely. He looked away, his eyes now falling on his mother, sister and sister-in-law. 

This would kill them.

But he forced himself to look towards the priest as Mass continued on, taking a deep calming breath as he felt the contents of the bottle starting to slowly take hold of him. For a moment, he worried. What if it took over too quickly and he were to collapse before the attack happened?

Everyone knelt as the priest began praying. Giuliano turned his head slightly, finding that he could hear the soft brush of metal against cloth. His entire body tensed as he knew what was coming. 

It was time. 

He closed his eyes, willing his body to stay calm and still as he heard footsteps approaching him from behind. His instincts screamed at him to move, to do something, but he could hear Alexandra’s voice.

_ You must let them think that they’ve killed you… it’s the only way this will work… trust me… _

“I trust you,” he murmured softly, opening his eyes and looking up as he felt the sting of a dagger piercing him from behind.

Within seconds, the cathedral erupted into chaos as strong arms dragged him out and held him up while Francesco stabbed him several times in the gut. Despite the fact that he knew he wouldn’t die, the potion was quickly taking affect, causing him to move sluggishly. It didn’t help that it still hurt. Though, he had expected that much - Alexandra mentioned that it might.

He looked over, hearing his mother screaming somewhere in the fray as Lorenzo fell to the ground, holding his hand to his neck. For a moment, Giuliano pushed off the sluggishness and fought back, managing to get hold of one of the daggers. He then stumbled over to Lorenzo, holding it out to him as someone shrieked for them to get to the sacristy. 

Lorenzo pushed up to his feet, turning to see more assailants as Giuliano fell to the ground, darkness starting to overcome him as his hands become wet with blood. He stared up at the ceiling, breathing heavily as he waited for sleep or death or whatever to come over him. The shouting and screaming had died out, though he wasn’t sure if it was because everyone had emptied out of the church or if it was simply the fact he was losing consciousness. 

“It worked…” he heard someone say. Rolling his head over slightly, he could swear that Alex was leaning over him. “They’re safe.” He nodded slightly, unable to speak. “Rest. I will make sure that everything else goes according to plan.”

Nothing seemed to matter in that moment. His family was safe. Events would continue on as they were meant to. He could be with Alexandra. Sighing, he closed his eyes and let the darkness overtake him.

~~~

Alex squeezed her eyes shut and looked away as the man plunged the dagger again and again into Giuliano. Even though she knew it wouldn’t kill him, it didn’t make it any easier to watch. She could feel her heart racing, though she fought against herself. She couldn’t step out from her hiding place unless she was needed. She had to let history play out as it was intended.

As the shouting died down and the only other voice that could be heard was Lucrezia screeching for her boys, she ventured a look out, seeing Lorenzo standing off against three men, a dagger in his hand. He didn’t appear to be too injured, but she wasn’t sure if he would be able to fight them off with just a small dagger.

In a second she went back and forth on what to do, but another glance told her that it she could stand to help make sure that things went to plan. Besides, everyone in the room that had played a part in the conspiracy was going to die anyway. Wouldn’t hurt to speed up the process.

“Lorenzo! Get to the sacristy!” she shouted as she bounded down the aisle, her sword out and cloak flying behind her. Lorenzo looked back at her, his eyes wide in shock. “GO!”

He managed to skitter off to the side as Alex descended upon the two men, a deadly glint in her eyes.

“Baroness?” one asked, confused. She looked over at Francesco, anger coursing through her as she remembered the crass words he had said before. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Jacopo moving along the sides of the cathedral, confused by the sudden entrance of a woman dressed in breeches with a sword. She couldn’t help but smirk slightly.

“You’ll get what’s coming to you, Jacopo,” she shouted, seeing him freeze. “All of you will.”

Before anyone could respond, she lunged forward, taking Francesco completely by surprise as she knocked the dagger out of his hand and then sunk her sword into his stomach. She had moved too quickly for him to even offer up any sort of defense. The shock was clear on his face as he fell to the ground and Alex turned her attention to the other man, who dropped his weapon and ran off.

“Who are you?” Jacopo shouted. She looked over at him.

“Wouldn’t you love to know,” she called out, smiling slightly. He then turned and ran as Alex dashed towards the front of the cathedral to Giuliano’s body. He was breathing slowly, which she took as a good sign. Had he actually been dying, his breaths would be coming more shallowly.

Nearby, men pounded on the door, attempting to get into the sacristy. She glanced over, noting she could spare a few seconds to let Giuliano know that his family would be safe. She could still hear Lucrezia screeching. 

“It worked,” she said, looking back down at him as his blue eyes fixed on her face. “They’re safe. Rest. I’ll make sure that everything else goes according to plan.” He nodded slightly before his eyes closed and his chest stopped moving. She bent over and gently kissed him before standing and making her way towards the last few men.

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you,” she said, her eyes flashing as she held her sword up. The men looked over at her as a wicked grin filled her face. “Run while you still can…”

~~~

Alex disappeared into the shadows of the cathedral, watching as the aftermath settled in. She had watched the Medici come out, Lucrezia wailing over her fallen son’s body. Lorenzo looked around the room in confusion, likely searching for her. It had been a bit rash to jump in like she did, but she couldn’t help the desire to protect them. In a way they were to be her family too.

She stayed to the shadows the next few days, always watching. Artemis and Apollo had tried to convince her to stay in the house, but she couldn’t be that far from Giuliano. While they attended the funeral as guests, she skulked towards the back, her face hidden under a hood as she wore a nondescript, dark dress. She wanted to blend in with the rest of the crowd since she was technically already supposed to be gone.

Throughout everything, she noticed Lorenzo continue to look around at the many faces. She knew that he was searching for her. Part of her wanted to offer him some sort of comfort, but she wasn’t sure if it would be safe. So instead, she focused her sight on Giuliano’s still body. Even though she knew they would be reunited soon, it didn’t stop a few tears from slipping out.

It was the reason why she lingered outside the tomb where they placed his body. She wanted to stand guard until night fell and she could retrieve him, but knew that she needed to return to the house to change and grab her sword.

“I thought it was you,” a voice said from her side. Alex jumped slightly, glancing over to see Lorenzo there. “You helped me escape.” She nodded, pulling the hood of her cloak lower over her face as she glanced around. “Why didn’t you save him?”

Alex was silent. This is why she didn’t want to run into him. While the desire to comfort him was strong, she knew ultimately there was nothing she could say to him - to him Giuliano was dead and would need to stay that way.

“Everything has happened as it was intended,” she replied cryptically.

“And yet… no tears from the woman he loved - who supposedly loved him in return,” Lorenzo said, a hint of bitterness in his voice. Alex turned to face him.

“I did everything that I could for him,” she said. He stared at her as the realization hit him. He looked back at the tomb, not wanting to look at her another moment.

“You knew, didn’t you? And you said nothing,” he said hollowly. “That is why you never trusted Francesco.”

“I told him, Guiliano,” she replied. Lorenzo’s eyes widened as he turned to face her. “The night before… I told him. All he was concerned about was making sure that you and the rest of your family were safe.” 

There was silence as he looked to the ground. He started nodding.

“That sounds like him,” he replied. Alex took a deep breath and reached out, gently placing her hand on his shoulder.

“Remember him as he was, but rest assured… it does not end here,” she said softly.

“He is in heaven, then?” Lorenzo asked, glancing up at her. “That’s all you can say to me?”

“There are many things I want to say to you, but I cannot,” she replied, stepping back from him. “But Giuliano’s story… it’s not over. Not yet. And he will not be alone. Take comfort in that.” 

She then turned, quickly walking away. Part of her expected him to follow, demanding to know what she meant, though she was relieved when he didn’t. Before disappearing into the crowds and the streets, she stopped and ventured a look back. 

Lorenzo stood there, an odd look on his face before looked back to the tomb.

“You will be fine,” Alex murmured before turning and running off.

~~~

Alex waited until night had fallen before making her way through the tombs back to where Giuliano was buried.

She had to remind herself a few times that he wasn’t really dead. That no matter how many times they stabbed him, the mortal weapons would not kill him. That she had done it right and he was now immortal. She had seen the glow around him after she had gifted him with it, so she knew that it worked. But she couldn’t help the fear that had niggled its way into her mind.

She moved quickly and quietly towards the tomb, stopping a moment at the door, looking up at it. It had been sealed, but she knew that it wouldn’t stop her. She gripped the edge of the stone door, slowly pulling it open. Once she had opened a large enough gap to slip through, she did so, her eyes adjusting to the dark. She looked around, seeing the many stone sarcophagi, her eyes searching for the newest one. 

“Giuliano,” she whispered loudly. There was a soft thump. Her eyes settled on one and she ran towards it, managing to push the lid open just enough that he could climb out. Relief filled her as she watched him pull the shroud off and to the side, then climb out. Alex quickly jumped into his arms, kissing him as she grinned.

“Thank Zeus,” she said. “I knew it would work, but I still worried.” He smiled down at her as he gripped her waist.

“What do we do next?” he asked. Alex grinned. 

“We go back,” she said, handing him a cloak that she had pulled from a satchel she had slung across her body and then put the lid of the sarcophagus back into place. She could think of no reason why anyone would want to open it, therefore felt their secret was safe.

“I thought you needed a storm for that,” he replied as pulled on the cloak and they made their way to the door of the tomb.

“I don’t,” she said. “I just need to call down the bolt of Zeus.”

“How do you know this?” Giuliano asked. “Any of this?”

“My mother told me,” Alex replied slipping out of the door. “She was also the one who told me that I could make you a god. Granted, it’s different for you. You weren’t born this way, so suppose there are some limitations to what you can do. What they are, I’m not sure at the moment, but we’ll find out soon enough.”

“You spoke to Athena?” he asked, stopping. Alex looked back at him and nodded. 

“Her version from today. But she knew who I was,” Alex said. “One of her abilities. She could see the future. Hurry.” Giuliano nodded and slipped out the door behind her. Alex turned and pushed the door shut then turned to him, holding her hand out. He took a deep breath and took it. “Are you ready for this? The future?”

“I am ready for anything as long as I am at your side,” he replied. Alex grinned and led him away, going to a far corner of the cemetery. She gripped his hand tightly, looking up at the sky.

“Then let’s do this. Just keep a firm grip on my hand,” she said. She closed her eyes a moment, recalling the words she had spoken before. She started chanting in ancient Greek, opening her eyes as her voice became louder. Giuliano watched her in awe as her eyes flashed violet. She then lifted her hand to the sky as her voice reached a crescendo and a wind whipped around them. 

“Giuliano?” 

He whipped his head over, seeing a shocked Lorenzo standing there, his eyes wide. But before he could say anything, a bright light enveloped them and the world around him disappeared.

~~~

When he opened his eyes, they were standing in the same street from the vision he had unwittingly been a part of earlier. Immediately, Alex had her sword out and was looking around in the night as the storm raged around them. 

“Is he here?” Guiliano shouted over the wind.

“I don’t think so. Come on. We need to hurry. He could sense me at any moment,” she said, moving towards a building. With one last look around, Giuliano followed her inside, marveling at how vastly different it looked from what he was used to.

“Where are we?” he asked, following Alex up a flight of stairs.

“Florence. 2018,” she replied, not stopping. Once they reached the top floor, she moved quickly down a dark hallway, stopping in front of a doorway towards the end where a splintered door hung on its hinges. Slowly, Alex walked in, her sword up as she looked around the darkness inside. Giuliano followed her in, taking in all the strange objects there and the gaping hole where a window used to be. Ripped curtains fluttered in the breeze. The room was in shambles.

Deeming it safe, Alex put her sword down and rushed through another doorway as Giuliano looked around the room. He was still there when she reappeared, holding a bundle of clothing in her hands. 

“You need to change. Quickly,” she said, shoving into his arms. He only looked down at the strange garments, not saying a word. “You need to blend in with the times. I’m not completely sure how long we’ll be staying here before going on to Olympus. Er, well… in the mortal world, at least. We obviously can’t stay here.” He looked up at her and nodded, watching as she turned and walked back to the room. He walked over to a sofa and placed them on the back before quickly removing his clothing and then holding out the odd trousers, staring at them a moment before sliding them on. He then pulled the shirt - which was rather tight in his opinion - on and looked around the place that Alex apparently called home as he pulled his boots back on.

She came back out of the room, now dressed in similar odd trousers, shirt and a jacket, holding a bow with a quiver of arrows, along with a larger jacket. She placed them on the sofa and studied Giuliano a moment before handing him the last article of clothing. 

“A bit tight, but it’ll have to do for now,” she said. Giuliano looked down at the clothing and then quickly pulled the jacket on, glancing over at her and wondering what happened next. He was at a complete loss and would need to rely completely on her guidance. She quickly pulled on the quiver and bow. Looking up at the ceiling, Alex’s eyes flashed. “Artemis, Apollo, I need you!”

A split second later, two people were now standing in the middle of the room. Giuliano took a few steps back as Alexandra ran over to them. Though he had just seen them the day before, it was still a bit of a shock. They were dressed much differently - both wearing breeches and similar shirts and jackets as he and Alex, though both had bows and quivers on their backs with swords at their sides. Artemis’ long hair was pulled back into a high ponytail.

“Seems you made the journey back safely,” Artemis said, grinning at the two. Alex rushed over and hugged her, then stepped over and hugged Apollo.

“Why didn’t you two say anything to me!” she shouted, though she didn’t appear all too angry.

“We couldn’t. Your mother made us promise,” Apollo replied. “You know how she was… wanted you to figure things out for yourself.” He then looked over to Giuliano. “Good to see you again, mate. Immortality suits you.” 

Giuliano nodded, unsure of what to say to the god. 

“Well… suppose there’s nothing to be done about that now,” Alex replied. “We should get going. It’s about damn time I took back what is mine.”

“It’s good to hear you say that, kid,” Artemis said. “We have a safe house ready before we go back to Olympus. Got some planning to take care of.” She looked over at Giuliano. “And we’re going to need to get him some better clothes.”

“Yea, yea. It was all I had,” Alex replied, rolling her eyes.

“Marcos or Rodrigo?” Artemis asked, starting to smirk. 

“Shut up,” Alex shot back. Giuliano still had not spoken, a bit overwhelmed by everything.

“Come on. We should go before Giuliano here falls over,” Apollo said, smiling brightly. Giuliano frowned at him.

“I am fine,” he replied. Artemis sighed as she walked over and took one of Alex’s hands.

“Get over here, Apollo. It’s going to take both of us until he figures out how to travel,” she said, looking at her brother.

“Got it,” Apollo said, walking over. He held his hand out to Giuliano while taking Artemis’ other hand and Alex gripped his other. “It won’t hurt. Promise.” Giuliano took a deep breath and accepted the god’s hand, wondering what he had gotten himself into. And he had thought faking his death would be difficult. He was about to enter into a war among gods. 

“Next stop - safe house,” Artemis said. Giuliano blinked and the room was gone. 


	13. To Fight a War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that they've successfully made it back to 2018, Alex and Guiliano face a much bigger threat... launching a war to take back the throne.

Guiliano stumbled slightly when he opened his eyes and found himself standing outside a modest-sized villa somewhere in the middle of the countryside, he wasn’t sure where. Alex strode forward with her aunt and uncle towards the entrance and he quickly followed, not wanting to be left behind. 

A million questions flew through his head at that moment. In mere minutes he had arrived in 21st century Florence and then been whisked off somewhere else. As he took in the light pouring out from the windows and the lamp in the courtyard at the front of the villa that didn’t appear to be lit by fire, he wasn’t sure which question to ask first. It was all a bit overwhelming, not to mention he found the odd clothing Alex had given him to be slightly off-putting. But instead, he blurted out the first question to take the forefront.

“Where are we?” he asked. 

“Greece,” Artemis replied, not offering anymore than that. Guiliano stopped a moment, his eyes wide. Though he shouldn’t have been surprised. He had just traveled through time, after all. Was now a god. It shouldn’t be so shocking that they would have gone to a completely different country in the blink of an eye.

“Come on! Don’t want to dally,” Apollo said, turning to smile at him. “We’ve got a war to plan.”

“Don’t sound so goddamn giddy about it,” Alex grumbled, her weariness seeming to manifesting in a shorter temper. Guiliano rushed up to her side.

“I would like to go home to Olympus. I can be giddy about that at least, can’t I?” Apollo asked lightly. Alex just shook her head as she walked through the front entrance and stepped into the house. 

“This way,” Artemis said, leading the way through the open building. Guiliano couldn’t help but look around the interior as they made their way through, once again taken in by how different everything looked. They walked into what likely had been a dining area of sorts, but the long table was covered in maps and other parchments. Alex stopped, taking it all in with Guiliano at her side.

“So… this is what you two were up to while I was gone?” she asked, looking over at the twins as they stepped in behind them and over to the large table.

“You were only gone a few hours to us,” Artemis said. Alex nodded, nearly forgetting that she had returned them to shortly after her fight with Ares had ended. “This is what we did that week we were away, preparing for your eventual return.” She looked around the room again. 

“Still got loads more to do,” Apollo said with a sigh. “Planning. Plotting. Recruiting…”

“There you are. Was wondering where you two got off to and when you’d bring Alex.” 

Guiliano and Alex looked over, watching as a tall woman with dark hair and dark skin strode into the room. Alex ran over and launched into her arms as the woman studied Guiliano cautiously over her shoulder. Though he was much larger than her, he couldn’t help but find her intimidating. It was mostly the intense way she studied him, as though she were calculating the best way to overpower him. Guiliano thought himself a more than capable fighter, but from the look in her eyes, he seriously wondered if perhaps she could best him.

“Nike! What are you doing here?” Alex asked. Nike looked at back her.

“You honestly thought I wouldn’t have a part in this?” she asked, offering a vicious smile.

“She’s been our insider in Olympus,” Artemis said. She glanced over at Guiliano. “Goddess of Victory… Anyway, any news?” Nike looked over at her and nodded, but then over at Guiliano.

“A new god?” she asked, her eyebrows rising in surprise. “We haven’t had one since-”

“Yes, I know. Since me,” Alex said, turning back to the maps on the table. Nike didn’t move, just looked over at her, waiting for more of an explanation. Artemis cleared her throat, getting Alex’s attention. She sighed and straightened up. 

“Ok, so… Ares attacked me and I discovered a new trick while fighting him,” she said quickly, looking over at Guiliano. “I traveled through time. Spent a week or so in 15th century Florence.”

“And returned with a souvenir?” Nike asked, smirking. 

“No!” Alex shouted, her cheeks turning pink. Guiliano just looked back and forth between the two goddesses. “I just… well…”

“Allow me to introduce myself,” he said, stepping over to the new goddess and bowing. “I am Giuliano de Medici.”

“What the fuck did you do?” Nike nearly shouted, looking over at Alex, though she had a grin on her face. Alex rolled her eyes and huffed.

“Our little niece here went and fell in love,” Apollo said sweetly, earning him a glare and a punch from Alex. 

“So you turned him into a god and brought him back? What about history?” Nike asked. 

“Took care of it. Didn’t change anything,” Alex said, stepping back over to the table and bending over the maps.

“And how did you-”

“Grandfather and Mother could do it. I’m made of Mother, Mother was made of Grandfather. Hence, I got the gift too,” Alex said. “Now. Can we get to work, please?” Nike just chuckled and held her hand out. 

“Nice to meet you, Guiliano,” she said. He stared at her hand a moment before shaking it. She then walked over to the table.

“So, news?” Artemis asked.

“Yes, well… he’s still searching for Alex,” Nike said, suddenly all business. “You disappeared and he couldn’t find you anywhere. Course, now I know why.” She cast a glance towards the twins that clearly read she would have liked to have been filled in on that tidbit and correctly guessing that they had known about it. “Threw a bit of a hissy fit. Nearly destroyed half the throne room when Hermes reported that he couldn’t locate you. Though I seriously doubt he was trying all that hard.” 

“Hopefully there’ll be a palace to return to,” Alex replied, frowning.

“Nothing that can’t be fixed,” Nike said breezily. “But… he is growing madder by the minute, which I believe will work in our favor. He’s getting sloppy in his haste to end this.”

“He’s not the only one. I want this over too,” Alex replied. Nike beamed at her.

“It is good to hear you say that,” she said. 

“Fifty years is long enough,” Alex said, looking back at the maps, a fierce look coming over her face. “It’s time to take back what’s mine.” 

In that moment, Guiliano began to truly see Alex for who she truly was - the daughter of Athena and granddaughter of Zeus. A fierce warrior queen ready and eager to take back her throne. She didn’t seem afraid to face her war-hungry uncle in battle. Nor weary from a journey through time, though he knew she must be. He was struggling to stay standing and didn’t have nearly the amount of power that she did.

“How many do we have and how soon can they be ready to fight?” Alex asked.

“They are ready when you are. Many have been waiting for this day and an end to Ares’ reign,” Nike said. “I would say most who dwell in Olympus would gladly fight for you.”

Alex looked over at her, seeming in shock a bit.

“Really?” she asked. Nike chuckled. 

“You are the rightful heir. We remember how your mother and grandfather reigned. They know that you will follow in their footsteps and return peace and order to Olympus,” Nike replied. Alex nodded and looked back down, her cheeks slightly pink.

“Right… so what’s the best way to do this?” she asked.

Guiliano stood silent, studying the maps of Olympus and various troop diagrams, while the three deities discussed various plans and scenarios, but couldn’t seem to settle on one. Nike seemed to be the most vocal of the bunch, though he suspected it was because she was the goddess of victory and had experience in terms of planning battles. After some time, Alex grew quiet, but he could sense that her frustration was increasing. It probably didn’t help that traveling through time had likely used up a lot of her energy. Even he would have loved nothing more than to retire for the night. But he understood the importance of speed in this endeavor. 

They would need it and the element of surprise if they were to take down Ares, from what Alex had told him.

Finally, Alex groaned loudly and stomped out of the room, her weariness and frustration getting the better of her. Artemis and Apollo looked at each other, but before they could say anything, Guiliano cleared his throat.

“I will speak to her,” he said before turning and following her out. He found her in a large room at the back of the house with a large amount of cabinets and odd contraptions that he had never seen before. She was leaning against what looked like a water pump, a glass of amber liquid in her hand as she stared at the floor in front of her, her brow furrowed.

“Alexandra,” he said softly. She looked up at him, her eyes wide. 

“It’s times like this that I wish Mum was here,” she said. “She was much better at this than me. Battle strategy and all. I mean, Nike was always her captain and helped, but Mum was the real brain behind it. Goddess of War Strategy, you know. I’m not really the goddess of anything - just Athena’s daughter...”

“You are more than that,” Guiliano said quickly. “You are the heir to the throne of Olympus.”

“I’m not sure why anyone thinks I’m capable of doing this,” Alex continued as though she didn’t hear him, her confidence from earlier having faded away. 

“We will figure out a plan,” Guiliano said, stepping over to her and grasping her arms tightly. He was unsure where this uncertainty was coming from. She had seemed so sure of herself not long ago. “You are more than capable.” Alex laughed harshly.

“What’s it matter? This is going to come down to me and Ares fighting it out. And he was kicking my ass the last time I ran into him,” she said ruefully. “Even if he’s going mad, he’s still a stronger fighter than me-”

“He caught you unawares. You said yourself that you will be more prepared this time. Ready for it,” Guiliano replied. Alex just shook her head.

“Maybe I should have stayed in the past,” she said softly. Guiliano frowned. 

“No, you were meant to come back here to your time,” he replied. She looked up at him. “ You were meant to face him and take back what is rightfully yours. You will figure this out… You came up with a plan to save me. To bring me back here. You will succeed in this as well.”

“But my mother had to help me before,” she said. “I didn’t even know that I could turn you into one of us-” 

“And you have plenty of help now. From Artemis and Apollo. The Goddess of Victory is in there as well,” he said. “And you have me. I have fought my share of battles.” Alex just stared at him. “I have to believe that this was all meant to happen. That I was meant to come back and fight at your side. And help you take back what is yours.”

“You really think that?” she asked softly. He smiled and nodded, bending down to kiss her gently on the lips. 

“I also think that it has been a rather long day and perhaps some sleep would help clear your head,” he replied. “Goddess or not, a good night’s rest always helps. I know that I am weary from our journey and am rather surprised you are still standing. You passed out the previous time you made such a journey and did not wake for hours.”

“I am tired from the trip. Not as much as before though,” she admitted. “Suspect that was because I had been fighting just before that.” Guiliano nodded.

“I can go inform the others. You go to your bedchamber,” he said. Alex downed her drink and put the glass down. 

“Thanks,” she said before offering him a smile and leaving the room. Guiliano then made his way to the other room and told them that perhaps it would be better to attempt planning in the morning. While Nike immediately began to protest, Artemis and Apollo agreed and sent her off to Olympus before anyone noticed her missing.

He then made his way up the stairs. Despite being weary, he could not help but marvel at how dwellings had changed over the centuries. He felt as though there was a lot about this new world to learn, though he wondered what Olympus was like - if it was anything like this. Once he reached the second floor, he stopped, unsure just where he was to retire for the night. 

“In here,” Alex said, stepping into a doorway, now wearing something similar to the attire she had arrived in. “Got some pajamas in here for you. Should fit you better than that. Seems Artemis and Apollo also knew that I would be bringing you with me and got some things for you.” Guiliano nodded and followed her into the room, finding a pair of soft trousers and some sort of small tunic. He stared at them a moment, puzzled. Alex chuckled softly and walked over, pulling his jacket off. 

“I think you’ll find this a bit more comfortable. But Olympus, well, that’s probably closer to what you’re used to,” she said, setting it on a chair. “Though still probably a bit old fashioned for your standards…” She then turned to face him and Guiliano grabbed her and pulled her close. 

“Whatever changes I must grow accustomed to, I feel I have a very able guide,” he murmured before kissing her. “I fear nothing with you at my side.” Alex chuckled as she pulled away from him.

“Yes, but really. Tonight, we sleep,” she said. “I need all my strength and so do you.” Guiliano nodded and let her go, walking to the clothing and starting to get undressed as Alex walked over and crawled into the bed. By the time he had figured it out and dressed, Alex was already deep asleep. Sighing, he walked over and crawled into the bed next to her, pulling her into his arms. She snuggled up to him in her sleep. 

“Rest well, my love,” he whispered before kissing her head and settling to sleep.

~~~

Alex felt as though she slept like the dead. She wasn’t sure how long she had been out, but Guiliano was still sleeping soundly next to her when she opened her eyes and noted the sun pouring through the windows. From somewhere in the house, she could smell coffee and hear voices. She sat up and looked over at the clock on the table next to the bed, noting it was nearly noon. 

Sighing, she lay back down, wanting nothing more than to go back to sleep for another few hours, but she knew that they needed to get up. There was still much to be done and she wasn’t sure just how long they would have in this particularly safe house. There was no telling how quickly Ares would find her this time.

“Guiliano… we should get up,” she said, pushing him slightly.

“Just a bit longer,” he murmured, rolling over and pulling her close to him. 

“Trust me, as much as I would love to stay in bed with you, we have a war to plan,” she said. Guiliano sighed and opened his eyes, peering down at her. 

“Yes. And a throne to take back,” he replied. Alex smiled and pecked him on the lips before sitting up and throwing the covers off. She then left the room, hearing Guiliano follow. She could hear Artemis and Apollo already in the dining room, likely getting up early to start work. 

She wasn’t surprised to see Nike was back. What she wasn’t expecting was Hercules to be there at her side. The once demigod had been training her in the fighting arts since she was little and had been like an older brother to her. Immediately, she grinned and ran over to hug him.

“By Zeus, I’ve missed you,” she said as she laughed.

“Came to help,” he replied. “Assumed you might want to get some training in as well.” 

“Could use it,” Alex said, stepping back from him. “If I’m going to face down Ares.”

“Who’s this?” Hercules asked, looking behind her, a perplexed look on his face. Alex looked over, seeing Guiliano walk in. 

“Right,” Alex said, wondering how many times she was going to have to explain this. 

“Not important right now,” Nike said, back to her business-like tone. “We have work to do and then you two can go play with your swords in the yard.” Alex nodded and looked over at the table. 

“Come up with anything new?” she asked. Guiliano walked up to her side, bending over to look down. 

“That won’t work,” he said, his brow furrowed. Nike frowned at him.

“What do you mean it won’t work?” she asked, her voice incredulous.

“No, he’s right,” Alex said. She pointed down to the diagram. “Opens up this whole flank to attack and you know Ares will see that right away. We could lose everyone on this side.” She then stepped back and stared at the maps and diagrams a few moments as Nike huffed and grumbled under her breath.

“What if… what if we just… went in through the front gate,” Alex said, looking up at the others. “Marched straight through the city to the palace.” 

“Just announce that we’re coming?” Hercules asked. “And give him time to prepare for us?”

“It’s what he would least expect. You’ve been on the run for 50 years. He won’t expect that you would just come marching in through the front. Not to mention, if most of Olympus will side with Alexandra, then they will join us as we march for the palace,” Guiliano said. The deities stared at him in surprise, though Alex beamed at him. Nike looked back down at the diagrams, silent as she thought it over. 

She then looked up at him, seeming impressed.

“It could work,” she finally said. “We have enough. We could charge the palace. Take it back in one swift battle.” She then grinned. “I’ll go inform the others. When should we attack?” Artemis and Apollo looked to Alex.

“Three days,” she said firmly.

“Are you sure that’s enough time?” Artemis asked. “Traveling through time, that must have taken a lot out of you. And even you said that he overpowered you-”

“We need to strike quickly. Before he realizes what we’re doing. I’ll be ready,” Alex said, her voice strong. “I’ll work with Herc and be sure to rest up. Go tell everyone else, Nike. Get them ready, but be sure that it’s quiet. We don’t want Ares finding anything out and he’s got spies everywhere.” 

“With pleasure, my queen,” Nike said, grinning as she bowed and then disappeared. Guiliano jumped slightly, still not used to people just popping in and out.

“Don’t worry, I’ll teach you,” Alex said to him, smiling. She then turned back to the others. “You two work on finalizing the details. We’re going to shower and get something to eat. Meet you outside in about an hour?” Hercules nodded. “Alright, let’s go team.”

She then turned and strode out of the room, her head held high. 

“So… Alex can time travel now?” Hercules asked, looking over at Artemis and Apollo.

“It’s a long story,” Artemis said with a sigh. “We’ll fill you in. Guiliano, you should go get ready.” He nodded and walked out as well, following Alex upstairs.

“Guiliano? I don’t remember a god by that name… Unless… Wait a minute-”

“Seriously, Herc. Long story. Another time.”


	14. The Cusp of Battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With a plan in the works, there are still many preparations before the fight against Ares.

After getting some food and then getting Guiliano situated in the shower after explaining how it worked a few times, Alex quickly dressed in something comfortable and walked out of the back of the villa with her sword, finding Hercules already there waiting for her in a small patch of open ground before a large garden. He tossed a leather breastplate to her along with some arm bracers, not saying a word. Alex quickly put them on and then picked up her sword, swinging it around a bit to loosen up her arm.

“Still quick with it, I see,” he replied, smiling slightly. 

“I haven’t been sitting around on my arse this whole time, you know,” she replied, smiling in return. “But still… he was too much for me last time.”

“He likes to get the upperhand early on and hold onto it,” Hercules said. “You know this. You’ve sparred with him before.”

“I know,” Alex said, frowning. “Which is why it’s so frustrating.”

“You have to use your strengths against his weaknesses,” Hercules said, walking towards her. “He likes to act quickly. Use brute strength.”

“And how do you think I overcome that? He’s got a good few inches and loads more muscle than I do,” Alex replied curtly, already starting to get a bit frustrated and they hadn’t even started.

“What have I always told you?” Hercules asked. Alex sighed.

“Take your time. Avoid the fight until you see your opening,” she recited. He nodded. 

“He’ll use his power against you. You’ll need to embrace yours. But use it strategically because it will weaken you if you use too much,” Hercules said. Alex nodded. “Let’s start.”

Alex took a stance and waited, watching him closely. Hercules stalked around and then shot towards her, striking quickly. Alex barely had time to step out of the way, pivoting quickly so that she continued to face him. Without giving her much time to recover, he came after her again and again. Alex managed to step out of the way most of the time, but she had to lift her sword to block him more than once, the blows jarring.

But each time, she grit her teeth and shoved back, still scanning for an opening. A weak spot. A place that she could attack. 

“You’re trying too hard,” Hercules shouted. She only grunted in response, narrowing her eyes. She was so caught up in sparring that she didn’t notice Guiliano step out of the door and watch the two. “Get out of your head, Alex!”

“You told me to watch closely!” Alex shouted back.

Hercules struck out and when Alex blocked it, he kicked out and knocked her on her back. Alex groaned in frustration as he held his hand out and helped her back up. 

“Again,” she said, quickly getting back into position. Hercules chuckled. 

“You sure you don’t want a short bre-”

“Again!” Alex shouted. He just smiled and launched into his next attack.

The two moved swiftly - so fast that the mortal eye would barely keep up with it. Alex was ducking and dodging more. Not giving up much ground when she did block him. She then swung out and managed to get a few hits of her own. But once again, she ended up on the ground.

“Better,” Hercules said. Alex just glared at him and started to get back into position. “Let’s let Guiliano have a try.” Her eyes widened as she stared at him and looked over at Guiliano. The two were roughly the same in build though Hercules was slightly taller. Guiliano, for his part, seemed a bit wary about fighting Hercules, probably thinking to the various stories about him. “You need a break before you hurt yourself and I want to see what he can do with his newfound strength.”

Guiliano stepped forward and nodded as Hercules walked over and picked up a spare sword, tossing it over to him. He caught it easily, finding his reflexes to be quicker and that the sword, which was shorter and broader than he was used to, didn’t seem to weigh as much as he thought it would. Alex stepped over to the side and sat down on the ground, watching the two closely. 

Within a blink, Hercules had launched towards Guiliano, the two entering a fast and furious sparring match. Alex tilted her head to the side as her quick eyes followed them, noting how Guiliano’s footwork was precise, yet effortless. As though he had grown up with a sword in his hand and could do this in his sleep. A smile filled his face as he started to gain ground.

She leaned forward, watching both of them as her mind started to whirl a bit with ideas and openings. Things that she had been too frustrated to see during her own match with Hercules. She had been thinking of him in his style, not Ares’, which he was mimicking currently. Finally, Hercules knocked the sword out of Guiliano’s hand, though he only laughed and grinned.

“That was a brilliant match,” Guiliano said as he held his hand out. 

“You are a great fighter,” Hercules acknowledged as he shook his hand.

“My turn again,” Alex said, jumping to her feet. 

“You sure, little Zeus?” Hercules asked, his eyes twinkling. Alex rolled her eyes, slightly annoyed that he referred to her by her old nickname. It had annoyed her growing up, though she supposed she did find it slightly endearing. 

“Yes,” she said, moving to stand in front of him as Guiliano stepped out of the way. 

“Very well.”

It only took a second before he launched his assault, though this time, Alex deftly moved out of the way. They moved around, Alex pirouetting out of the way, though managing to strike him when he least expected it. Hercules barely contained his smile as he continued after her. 

Suddenly, Alex switched to the offensive, pushing forward to attack as she spun, swung and blocked. Hercules backed up and then shot towards her, but this time Alex didn’t duck or dodge, rather put her hand out and shouting as a surge of power flowed through her and towards Hercules, knocking him off his feet. 

Guiliano stood with wide eyes as Hercules laughed loudly from the ground.

“That’s what I’m talking about!” he shouted as he hopped back to his feet. “You must use your strengths.” Alex smiled as he bounded towards her and picked her up, swinging her around. “Now… again…”

~~~

Alex stood and listened, Guiliano at her side, as Artemis explained the intricate details of the attack. She had a glass of wine in her hand as her grey eyes poured over the diagrams. Guiliano was impressed with how quickly things had come together. In just the few hours that he and Alex had been out training with Hercules, Artemis and Apollo had finalized the plans and were waiting for Nike to return that night with news on the recruitment efforts in Olympus. 

He took a moment to look over at Alex as she listened, his thoughts returning to their training in the afternoon. While he thought she was capable from the beginning, she had only improved throughout the afternoon, finding an easy groove in fighting Hercules. While the demigod had heaped praise on her throughout, she reminded him that he still wasn’t Ares and there was no telling how that fight would go, but he had noticed she seemed lighter, more confident when they came in to eat dinner and clean up. 

And there they stood, listening as Artemis finally came to the end of the explanation. 

“Seems like a solid plan,” Alex finally said, looking at her aunt.

“I helped!” Apollo said cheerfully, though earned a glare from Artemis. 

“Good work,” Alex said, barely suppressing her smile. 

“I bring word from Olympus,” Nike said, walking into the room. Alex looked over at her expectantly. “He still has no clue where you are. And so far everyone I have spoken to is willing and ready.” She grinned. “We will win this war, my queen.”

“Enough with the ‘my queen,’” Alex replied. “But good to hear the news.”

“Gonna have to get used to it,” Apollo sang.

“I have more to speak with and it is getting harder to sneak out. So I fear that I will not see you again until the day of battle,” Nike said. 

“Then you should hear the plan and then go tell the others,” Alex said as Artemis watched her, seemingly happy to let her run things. Nike walked over and looked down at the maps as Alex confidently and concisely walked her through everything. The Goddess of Victory grinned in excitement as she listened, nodding and humming in agreement. Once Alex had finished, she stepped back and bowed.

“I will inform the others and let you if there are any changes,” Nike said. She started to turn, but then stopped and looked at Alex. “It is an honor to fight with you, Alexandra. Just as it was to fight at your mother’s side.”

“Thank you,” Alex said, her voice suddenly thick with emotion. Nike bowed again and then walked out. She looked around at the maps and then brushed her hands across her cheeks. “If you’ll excuse me, I need some air.” She then abruptly left the room. As though the two were connected by a string, Guiliano found himself following her as she walked through the house and out of the back door, falling into a chair near the garden. 

“Are you well?” Guiliano asked worriedly. Alex looked up at him and smiled, though her eyes were glistening with tears. 

“Yea, I’m fine,” she said, looking back out at the wild landscape around them. There were rolling hills and mountains in the background. “I always loved coming here. My mother did as well. She took me to visit Athens many times before she was killed.”

“Is that so?” he asked softly, moving to sit next to her. She nodded, her eyes still fixed on the distance. 

“It was where their first believers lived, long ago. And she is the patron goddess of Athens,” she continued. “Grandfather didn’t come down often anymore - not since the mortals stopped believing in them - but Mother, she appreciated the mortals and all they created.”

“You were very close with her. With both of them,” he replied. She nodded. 

“I was. Aunt Artemis and Uncle Apollo as well. When mother couldn’t take me to the mortal world, Apollo would. Or Artemis. I had a good life before everything,” she said. “The perfect childhood, in a way. There hadn’t been a new god in a very long time before me. And certainly not one that came to be as a child and grew. You could say I was spoiled in a lot of ways.”

“I could say the same for myself. I grew up rather privileged as well,” Guiliano replied, his thoughts turning to his own family. So much was going on that he had yet to stop and truly think about the fact that he would never see any of them again. At this point it time, they had been dead for centuries. 

There was a sinking pain in his heart.

“They… everything turns out well for them, does it not?” he asked, looking at her. Alex whipped her head around to look at him, her eyes wide. “They lived good lives after I d-... left?”

“Oh, I’m so sorry, Guiliano. It completely slipped my mind,” she said, reaching out for his hand. “Yes… they turn out okay, I believe. Like I said, Lorenzo survives. He implements many changes for Florence. Your family continues to rule the city for a good amount of time after you…”

He stared down at her hand in his, squeezing it.

“How are you taking all this?” she asked. He still found her manner of speech strange, but at the same time it was comforting. 

“It is… so very different from what I know. From what I thought was possible,” he said. He then looked up, meeting her eyes. “And it would seem we have more obstacles to overcome before we can move forward in this life together, but… I would not change anything. Make any other decision.”

“Even though I’m leading you into war?” she asked softly. “You might not think that in a few days’ time.”

“You saved my life. Gave me immortality,” he said. “Shown to me that there is so much more to this world… to this life… than I ever dreamed possible.”

“If we survive-”

“When we survive,” he said, surprised by his own conviction in the idea. He knew that they would make it through this and had thought Alex did as well, though it appeared she was still battling her own doubts. “I did not escape death just to have it steal me away from you.” Alex nodded and looked away, taking a deep breath as a tear trekked down her cheek.

“I meant it, Alexandra. I want nothing more than to be at your side. And I will stay there for eternity,” he said. Alex nodded and laughed softly.

“Hard to believe that just a few weeks ago, we didn’t even know each other,” she said softly, glancing at him. “I was just trying to stay alive.”

“And I was mourning and thought I would never love again,” Guiliano said. 

“Funny how things work out,” she said, gripping his hand tightly, as though she never wanted to let it go. “I never thought that I would fall in love, to be honest. My mother never did. She was rather happy and content to be on her own. And Grandfather, well, he fell in love too easily, I suppose you could say… Seeing that very few of his children have the same mother.”

“But yet your mother… she has no mother,” Guiliano replied, still trying to wrap his head around the intricacies of the gods. Alex chuckled and nodded.

“Yes… Zeus wanted a child that was completely of himself. He did have his… moments of arrogance,” Alex said. “He wasn’t perfect. No one is, though I always thought my mother was as close as you could get to perfect… but even she had her moments. Long before I was born, though… And her enemies.”

“Ares,” Guiliano said. Alex nodded.

“And Hera. Granted she is Ares’ mother and never liked that Grandfather had always intended for Mother to rule at his side. Not her. Not Ares,” Alex said. “She only seemed to tolerate me. It was no surprise that she helped him murder my mother and grandfather…” She continued to stare out to the distance. “I wonder just how many follow him because they want to…”

“What do you mean?” Guiliano asked. Alex looked over at him.

“Many stayed in Olympus after… some, like Nike and Hercules, pledge to follow Ares for survival and because they knew that someday I would attempt to take back the throne,” she explained. “Others… I worry that too many follow him because they truly want to see him as King of the Gods.” 

Guiliano squeezed her hand and then pulled her towards him, settling her in his lap. 

“I believe that when the time comes, many in Olympus will do what is right. They will take up arms and fight in your name,” he said firmly.

“Because you think it’s right?” she asked.

“Because it is right. You said yourself that your Grandfather intended for you to someday rule with him and your mother. That must make it right,” Guiliano said. Alex chuckled and leaned her head against his chest, tightening her hold of him.

“If only it were so simple and clear as that,” she murmured. “Olympus often is not that. But… I have to think that I am a better option than Ares. Whoever stayed and defied him, well… we lost a fair amount of good people right after Artemis and Apollo took me away… more after that because they helped… I couldn’t even speak with Nike or the others. It was too dangerous… Hermes was helping for a time as well, but even he had to stop. He’s too close to Ares and he didn’t want to chance that he could get to me through him.”

“We will win, Alexandra. You have to believe that. You are the leader of Olympus. You show any weakness, any faltering, it will affect the others,” Guiliano said. “They will fight for you, but only if you show them your strength.” Alex nodded, still gazing off away from him.

“When this is all done… I can show you what happened to your family,” she said, suddenly looking up at him. “If you want.” Guiliano smiled and kissed her.

“I trust your words,” he said. “That they were fine.” She nodded and sighed. “I do have one more question…”

“Yes? Anything,” Alex said, looking up at him. 

“Just how are we to enter Olympus?” he asked. She smiled up at him.

“There are a few gates left from before,” she said. “Zeus used to have many all around the world. Made it easier for the gods and goddesses to travel between Olympus and the mortal world. Ares shut down most of them, but there is one - near here. One that we hid from him.”

“And that is why we are here?” he asked. Alex nodded. 

“We’ll enter through the hidden gate. And then attack the palace and I will finally, once and for all, face Ares,” she said, more strength entering her voice than before. 

“And I will be at your side… my queen,” Guiliano replied. Alex rolled her eyes and chuckled.

“To you, I am Alex. Just… Alex,” she stated with a grin. 

“How about… my love?” Guiliano offered. She laughed again.

“Suppose I could get used to that,” she said before kissing him lightly on the lips. 

“Has your strength returned?” Guiliano then asked. Alex gave him a perplexed look. 

“For the most part, why? Hope to get more sparring in tonight?” she asked. He quickly stood, keeping her in his arms as she laughed in surprise.

“Far from that,” he said, his eyes once again smoldering as he walked back into the villa, carefully avoiding the others and taking them up a set of back stairs. 

“But the others,” Alex said.

“Can wait for us a bit. Though I think we are done planning for the night,” he said, walking into their room and shutting the door behind him with his foot before walking over and depositing her gently on the bed. 

“You do realize that we cannot lock ourselves in here there entire time,” Alex said, smirking slightly as she ran her hands down his chest to the hem of his shirt, already tugging it up. 

“I know,” Guiliano replied as he helped pull his shirt off before bending down kissing her deeply. “But they can spare us a few hours, can they not?” 

“Of course,” Alex sighed, her eyes already half-closed as he moved to her neck. “That should be… fine…”

~~~

“Do you think they’re coming back?” Hercules asked, looking towards the back of the house.

“Not tonight,” Apollo replied with a chuckle, glancing towards the ceiling. Hercules looked over at him. 

“Are you finally going to tell me how that happened?” he asked. “She brought back a Medici. How did she even get back to 15th century Florence to begin with?” Artemis rolled her eyes as she walked over to a shelf with various liquors on it and reached for a bottle. 

“Well, my dear Herc-”

“Athena knew that she would go back in time,” Artemis said, cutting off her brother.

“I thought I was telling this story?” Apollo said, frowning at his twin. Artemis motioned for him to continue as she poured herself a glass of scotch. He turned back to Hercules, smiling again. “A long time ago… during the 15th century… Athena told us that her daughter would be arriving in Florence and that we were to help her.”

“She then told us about everything that was to happen - that Ares would kill her and Zeus, but we were to do nothing to stop it,” Artemis said. Apollo frowned at her again. “You were going to take too long.” 

“But… if Athena knew… why did she do nothing to stop him?” Hercules asked. “Seems as though it could have saved a lot of lives…”

“She knew that everything needed to happen as it would… only then would Alex realize her own strength and her destiny,” Artemis said.

“And only then would she find her true love and partner, which would only make her stronger,” Apollo added. Hercules blinked a few times.

“You mean… all of that… was so she could meet Giuliano de Medici? And fall in love with him?” he asked. Apollo nodded as he grinned.

“Romantic, isn’t it?” he asked. Artemis just took a drink and rolled her eyes.

“It was also so she could find herself, but yes, he’s meant to rule at her side,” Artemis said. “So… for hundreds of years, we kept quiet about everything, even though we had already seen and helped her. Knew that Alex would bring him back with her after faking his death… Knowing that someday Ares would…” She stopped speaking as she looked down at her glass. “We promised Athena that we would do everything she asked… and that we would protect Alex.” She looked up at Hercules, a glistening of tears in her eyes. 

Apollo had grown quiet next to her, his own smile fading. It had been difficult for the twins to do nothing, to allow their father and sister to fall at Ares' hand.

“I wanted to stop him… prevent what happened,” Apollo said softly, once again in one of his rare serious moments. “I know you did too.” He looked over at his twin. Artemis only nodded, unable to speak.

“God… all this time,” Hercules murmured. 

“And all for her. For our rightful queen,” Artemis said, her voice stronger. “It has happened as it was meant to happen.” Apollo reached over and squeezed her hand. 

“We will win,” he said. “With her leading us… and him at her side.”

“I know…”


	15. To End a War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day has come... but does Alex have the strength to defeat Ares on her own? Just what path does Fate have in store for her and Guiliano?

The day they were to march to Olympus dawned bright, though Guiliano could not help as nervous anxiety swept through him. Though he was no stranger to battle, there was something about this one that kept him up most of the night in worry. Long after Alex had fallen asleep, somehow able to find rest despite her own nerves, he had laid awake, watching her. 

He knew that they would be victorious. Had to believe that. Otherwise he would give into the fear that he would lose Alex for good. That despite everything they had been through to be together, they would be torn apart. The last few days had been a whirlwind of training and preparation, yet every night, he still made love to her, at the back of his mind thinking that these could be their last days together though he had sworn to her that they would both make it through today alive. 

There was always the chance that he would be killed. Or that she could. But he didn’t want to think about that. All he wanted was a few more moments of calm with Alex lying in his arms. A few more moments pretending that they were not about to embark on a journey that would either end with Alex on the throne of Olympus or both of them dead. For if Ares were to kill Alex, Guiliano knew right then he would rather die with her than live without her. 

“Stop fretting,” Alex murmured, her eyes still closed. Guiliano pulled her closer to him, feeling more of her skin touch his own, setting alight a fire within him. He knew they should get up and prepare to leave, but he couldn’t help but want to make love to her just one last time. To get lost in the bliss that was being with her and put off the inevitable for just awhile longer.

She opened her eyes and peered up at him. He could get lost in them.

“Everything will be over with after today,” he murmured.

“Yes, and then you can make love to me for three days straight if you want,” she replied, smiling. He chuckled softly and leaned down, capturing her lips in a sweet kiss. 

“Can you blame me? For wanting to worship your body every chance that I can?” he whispered, feeling her shiver slightly in desire. 

“We should get up and start getting ready,” she whispered, though she did not move to extract herself from his arms.

“It is early yet. The others have not yet stirred,” came his response as he brushed her hair from her face, gently caressing her cheek. 

“Suppose it tires us out and we are too weary to fight at our full strength?” she offered. 

“We are gods. Surely we are strong enough,” he said, kissing her again. Alex chuckled softly, maneuvering so that she was sitting atop him.

“There is still so much for you to learn,” she whispered huskily before kissing him. However, she once again did not move away, instead moving against him, causing a moan of pleasure to escape his lips.

“I thought you were against this?” he asked, an eyebrow raised after she sat back from him, the two of them out of breath. “That it would tire us too much?”

“You said yourself - we are gods,” she whispered, smiling playfully at him. “And you stroked the flames. Not my fault if you get burnt.” 

“I should hope to be completely engulfed,” he whispered back, pulling her to him as he rolled over, now on top of her. Alex wrapped her legs around him, running her hands up and down his muscular back as he moved to her neck, kissing and sucking at the soft, sensitive skin just below her ear. 

“Just this once…” she managed to whisper in between heavy breaths, already giving into him. “Then we must go fight and you can worship me for a whole week once we’ve won this war…”

Guiliano pushed himself up, staring deep into her eyes. 

“I will spend the rest of eternity showing you just how much I love you once we’ve won,” he replied before capturing her lips in a searing kiss. They both knew they didn’t have long before the others were up - before they should start preparing for the journey ahead of them. But for the time being, neither cared.

~~~

Guiliano felt slightly exposed in the armor that he was now wearing as he waited in the back garden with Apollo and Hercules. The God of Music had handed it to him after breakfast and after he had struggled to put it on in the privacy of the room he had shared with Alex, the demigod had taken pity on him and helped him get into it. Alex was elsewhere in the villa, preparing with Artemis and the two had yet to come out. 

“You look rather dashing,” Apollo said with a grin as he walked out, wearing his own. It shined bright gold in the early morning sunlight, a quiver of arrows on his back along with a bow and a sword sheathed at his side. Giuliano looked up at him, ceasing his fiddling and random squats. He wasn’t quite sure how he felt about wearing just a tunic covered with some sort of leather skirt into battle, but at least he had a breastplate and shin and arm guards of leather and metal. A helmet sat on the ground next to him. It very much was different to the layers that he was used to. What he would give for a least a bit of chainmail. “A true god.” 

“Thank you,” Guiliano replied, though it sounded unsure to his own ears, causing Hercules to chuckle at his side. The demigod had also given him a sword and shield. It looked to be made of thick and heavy metal as well, but still felt light on Guiliano’s arm. He suspected that had to do with his new strength.

The normally cheerful god then turned serious as he stopped just in front of him.

“Are you ready for this?” he asked solemnly. “It won’t be easy.”

“I have vowed to fight at Alex’s side and I intend to do just that, whatever the outcome,” Guiliano said just as solemnly. Apollo nodded and turned back to the villa as Artemis stepped out. She walked confidently towards them, glancing back at the door and then at the three waiting men, a smirk on her face.

“May I present the Queen of all Gods, Only Born of Athena,” she said regally. Guiliano looked from her and nearly stopped breathing as Alex stepped out, her head held high.

She had on armor of pure gold with sturdy leather sandals that laced up her legs underneath matching gold guards on her legs. A tunic of pure white was just under the armor and a similar leather skirt, along with bracers on her arms. She had her bow and quiver strapped to her back with her sword at her side and bright gold helmet on her head.

But it wasn’t the armor that caught his attention. It was the bright light that seemed to envelop her, though just as quickly as it had appeared around her, it was gone. She smiled slightly, taking in the various expressions.

“What? Haven’t you seen a queen before?” she asked. Hercules immediately dropped to a knee dramatically, bowing his head. Apollo chuckled as Alex rolled her eyes and Artemis just shook her head. “Get up, Herc. We haven’t won yet.”

“But we will, my queen,” he said, looking up and grinning at her. Alex shook her head and walked up to Guiliano. 

“I see that someone sought to fit you well,” she said, taking in his attire. “You look good in the armor of Olympus.” He couldn’t reply, just leaned down and kissed her lightly on the lips. 

“We will win today,” he said softly. Alex nodded, though for a moment there was a brief flint of fear in her eyes. 

“I certainly hope so,” she said softly, so that only he could hear. Before he could respond, Artemis had cleared her throat.

“We should go. The others will be waiting,” she said. Alex looked to her and nodded. 

“Let’s go.”

In the blink of an eye, they were standing before a large cave opening, high up on a mountain that had seemed hours away just previously. Guiliano stared at it a moment as Hercules, Apollo and Artemis quickly walked towards it.

“Best to hurry,” Apollo shouted as he looked back, seeing that both Alex and Guiliano had paused. Guiliano looked down at her, seeing the resolve filling her eyes. She nodded and strode forward. “Just need to walk straight through.” Guiliano looked to him and nodded, then back ahead of him. 

The cave was large though dark so that he couldn’t see all that far ahead. But he followed Alex, despite whatever trepidation he might be having at the moment. Just as it appeared he was surrounded by inky darkness, he felt a shift in the air. Then it was as though he were pressing against some unseen film. Rather than stop or stumble, he continued to move forward until something gave and suddenly, he was blinded by bright light.

When he was finally able to open his eyes, he saw before him a land much lusher and greener than he had ever seen before. They were on the far edge of a forest, up on a hillside, and before them lay a large city on the other side of the trees. Just on the far edge sat a large white and gold palace that seemed to be balanced on the edge of a cliff. 

“Welcome to Olympus,” Apollo said brightly, winking at Guiliano as he continued walking forward. It hurt to look at him, the golden haze much brighter here. He looked forward, seeing Alex standing still. It was much harder to look at her - the light surrounding her was too bright. He blinked a few times until his eyes adjusted and then all he could do was stare in awe. 

The gold of her armor was much brighter and the light that seemed to come from within her much stronger. Even standing a few feet away from her, he could feel the power radiating from her.

“My queen!”

Alex looked over, seeing Nike making her way out of the trees towards her, a large shield in her arms. She dropped to her knee in front of Alex, holding it up.

“A gift that I managed to steal away from under Ares’ nose,” she said. Alex’s mouth dropped open as she reached out and tenderly touched it. “Your mother’s shield.”

“Thank you, Nike,” Alex said, attempting to keep her emotions in check. She then took it from her and fitted it on her left arm. As the goddess rose to her feet, others began coming from the trees. Alex turned to face them as Guiliano made his way to her side, his eyes widening as all manner of creatures and beings made their way to them. Centaurs trotted up along with creatures that appeared human-like, though their skin was a pale green and their eyes fierce. More and more came and stopped before Alex.

“Behold! The rightful queen of Olympus has returned to take her throne!” Nike shouted as more and more warriors poured out from the trees, cheering loudly. Alex held her head up, looking at all of them. Just as the cheering had started, it died out, everyone eager to hear her speak.

“I am honored that you have come to fight at my side,” she said loudly and clearly. “I cannot foresee what today will bring, but note this… Today you fight for what is right. For justice. For my grandfather and my mother… and for me. If you die, you die with honor. Knowing that you fought with bravery. Today… we will take back our kingdom!”

There were more cheers and even Guiliano couldn’t help but lift his sword and cheer alongside them. It was a rousing speech and the power flowing from Alex only seemed to increase. She did not smile at them, but he could see the hope in her eyes. 

Soon enough, they managed to organize themselves and were about to set off on their march to the palace, not wanting to chance that Ares would find out about their arrival and attempt to waylay them on the path there. 

There was a whinnying from far off and Alex looked to the skies, her face lighting up. Giuliano followed her gaze, seeing a pure white winged horse making its way to them. It landed not far off and continued trotting towards them, though Alex took off at a run, burying her face in its mane. He moved to her side as she looked at him, tears in her eyes.

“This is Lady,” she said breathlessly as she turned back to the beast. “I knew you’d come find me. Shall I ride you into battle, old friend?”

The pegasus snorted, dipping its head. Without another word, Alex pulled herself up on its back, patting her neck as she settled there. She then looked down to Guiliano. 

“Care to ride with me?” she asked, a playful smile on her face.

“Is it safe?” Guiliano found himself asking before he could help it. Alex chuckled and held her hand out.

“Come see for yourself.”

He swallowed and took her hand, then climbed up onto Lady’s back. The pegasus stomped at the ground a bit, eager to be off.

“Well then… think it’s about time that we meet my uncle…”

~~~

While he had assumed they would fly, Lady had walked to the front of the warriors and trotted as they led them through the forest and then to the outskirts of the city. Guiliano felt Alex tense in front of him, taking in the quiet and abandoned streets. 

“Something is not right,” she said softly, her sharp eyes looking around.

“Perhaps the entire city is with us,” Guiliano said, glancing back at the long procession behind them.

“Most are, but… I can’t help but feel like he knows,” Alex said, her eyes fixed forward. “And that he’s planning something.”

“How could he?” Guiliano asked.

“You don’t know him. One thing about Ares… never underestimate him. Or expect him to follow the rules. Plus, he has spies everywhere,” Alex replied. “There is every chance that he could have found out what we were planning and is lying in wait.” 

She fell silent and Guiliano didn’t respond, only continued looking around at the still village. Onward they continued, making good time despite the city’s size. The closer they got to the palace, the more tense Alex got. He knew that she was worried - he was as well. It was uncanny how quiet it was. That they hadn’t run into anyone yet. Surely a city of this size, there would be some bustle to it. Or guards. They shouldn’t have gone this far unbothered.

Lady came to a stop on the edge of a plain and before them, the palace rose up, settled at the top of a mountain. There was a long staircase hewn from the rock that led to a giant archway that he assumed was the main entrance. On both sides, water cascaded down. 

“How are we to take the palace?” Guiliano asked, worried about those stairs. It would be all too easy for the enemy to pick them off from the protection of the palace walls. 

“We’ll need to clear a path,” Alex replied as Lady began backing up slightly. Before she could take off, there was a rumble and the ground trembled under their feet. No one moved or said a word as hundreds of battle cries pierced the air. Guiliano watched with wide eyes as a hordes of people and creatures crested a far off hill in front of the palace, swords drawn.

“Archers!” Alex shouted and the sound of footsteps took up behind them. She looked over, meeting the eyes of her aunt and uncle. “Trust you can take it from here?” The twins nodded. Alex then looked forward again. “Let’s go, Lady.”

Without warning, the pegasus took off at a gallop, her wings spreading out to her sides. With one large beating of them, they were off the ground and Guiliano tightened his grip on Alex’s waist, terrified that he would slide right off the back of the creature. They continued to rise into the air.

“Going to need you to loosen up a bit,” Alex said. Guiliano didn’t want to let go, but did, sliding back from her a bit. Alex reached back, pulling her bow around and then reaching for arrows. As they flew over the enemy, she started letting loose arrows, a body falling as each hit its mark. She then gripped Lady’s mane as the pegasus changed directions swiftly, avoiding arrows that were now being sent up at them. Guilliano gripped her waist tightly, worried that he really would fall off this time. But soon enough, Lady stopped changing direction, now flying out of the reach of the arrows and continuing up towards the palace. 

They flew over the archway, coming to a landing in a large courtyard. Alex immediately slid off the pegasus’ back, her sword drawn and her shield up as she ran up and engaged two guards that had come running towards her. Guiliano quickly followed, unsheathing his own sword and engaging with others. He began to worry slightly that they would be outnumbered. It was just the two of them fighting through a larger number of guards - some of them much larger and taller than a human should be. 

But Alex was a determined fighter as was he and soon enough, Guiliano was following her as she ran into the palace, a bevy of bodies left in their wake. 

“Where are we going?” he asked.

“To the throne room… he’ll be waiting for me there,” Alex shot back, ducking another blade before piercing the wielder in the stomach and continuing on. Guiliano paused for a moment, worried about what was happening outside the palace. While he knew the plan all along was for Alex to face Ares as quickly as possible - to end things without the loss of too many - he worried that they might need help and help was currently too far away. 

“Guiliano!”

He turned, seeing Alex standing a bit farther down the hall from him, her eyes pleading for him to catch up. Her golden armor and shield were already splattered in blood, her hair starting to pull out of her braid from under her helmet. 

But she appeared every bit the warrior queen that she was and without a word he started running to catch up to her.

Onward they continued through the palace halls, often stopped to fight off more guards. But every time they were triumphant and continued on.

Finally, they were careening into a large, circular room of white marble. It rose up several stories and the wall across from them was solid windows with a large balcony. But just in front of the window sat a large golden throne. And in that sat a man with dark hair and a sinister smile. He rose slowly, decked out in golden armor of his own, a wicked-looking blade in his hand as his eyes flashed blood red.

“I wondered when you would finally seek me out, niece,” he said. 

“This ends today,” Alex said firmly. 

“Oh, yes. It will,” he replied, slowly stalking towards her. “Finally, no one will be able to challenge me for what should have been mine all along.”

“You know grandfather wanted mother on the throne,” Alex said, gripping the hilt of her sword tighter. “And then me.” Ares laughed loudly.

“You honestly think that you can defeat me? Didn’t have such luck in our last run-in,” he said lightly. 

“I’m stronger than you think I am,” Alex nearly growled. Guiliano didn’t move, didn’t speak, not wanting to draw attention to himself. He knew that this would be a fight between Alex and Ares and for a moment, he was a bit frightened. While Alex oozed power, there was something evil and dark that seemed to waft from the War God. 

He was the truest embodiment of war. The chaos. The violence. It was all there lurking in his now dark eyes, rippled through his muscles. He was not merely a soldier or warrior. He was War.

“Stay back,” Alex warned Guiliano softly before starting towards Ares. Before Guiliano could even reply, there was a flash of metal and the two had engaged, the only sounds that of the clanging of metal and the occasional grunt of exertion. 

For a moment, Guilliano forgot this was a battle to the death, too caught up in the beauty of the fight. How swiftly and suredly the two moved, lunging, pouncing, sidestepping out of the other’s reach.

“You’ve been practicing,” Ares said lightly as he lunged at her and Alex spun out of his reach. Alex didn’t reply, only raised her shield to block his next blow, her legs buckling slightly under the strength of it. She grit her teeth together and pushed him off her, taking a few steps away from him as she quickly assessed the situation. She then started to run towards him, but was thrown back into a pillar, grimacing in pain upon making contact. 

Guiliano started to run towards her, feeling useless and wanting to help. 

“Stop! Don’t come closer!” Alex yelled as she pushed herself up to her feet, though her eyes were fixed on Ares, who was laughing loudly.

“You found yourself a play thing,” he said, glancing over at Guiliano. “Don’t worry, I’ll take good care of him when I’m finished with you.” 

“Don’t even think of touching him!” Alex roared as she charged for Ares, the two engaging again. Guilliano looked around the room, trying to think of something that he could do. He could hear the sounds of battle just outside in the hall and his heart lifted slightly, thinking that their reinforcements had finally made it into the palace. 

He turned back to the fight, just in time to see Ares grab Alex’s shield and twist it, causing her to shout in pain. Once again, his feet started to move towards her.

“Stop, Guiliano,” a voice called out. He looked over, seeing Nike as she strode into the hall, covered in the mire of battle. Her eyes were fixed on Ares and Alex, but she then looked over and walked to his side. “This is their fight. We cannot interfere.” 

Looking back at the two, he watched as Alex stumbled back a bit, pulling the shield off and tossing it to the ground. She gasped slightly as she looked down at her arm, seeing black veins spidering up it. Ares laughed as she looked back up at him.

“You should know by now that I always have something planned,” he replied. Guiliano started towards them, anger coursing through him. Ares had somehow poisoned the shield, using a dirty trick to gain the upper hand. But before he could make it far, a strong hand grasped his arm and pulled him back, a dagger now at his neck.

Alex looked over, her eyes wide in shock as she saw Nike holding Guiliano hostage.

“Apologies, Alex… but you know how much I enjoy a good fight,” Nike said lightly. 

“But… you served my mother,” Alex said, holding her injured arm to her body.

“Yes, and she was done with war. Wanted peace,” Nike said, acid dripping from her words. “I don’t do so well with peace.” Alex looked back and forth between Nike and Ares, unsure of what to do. She wanted to run over and save Guiliano, but Ares would reach her before she could make it to him. And she wasn’t completely sure that she could take on Nike and Ares in her current state. 

As her eyes settled on her uncle, she knew the only course of action was to defeat him now. Then she could save Guiliano. She gripped her sword tighter and then charged towards him, a battle cry escaping her lips.

“Ah, there is the spirit of Athena,” Ares hissed, blocking each and every one of her blows. Despite the pain radiating from her arm and the poison slowly ebbing away her strength, Alex knew that she couldn’t give up now. Not when she was so close. 

But when she blocked another of his hits, he kicked her in the stomach, causing her to stumble back and fall onto the steps before the throne. She continued to push herself up until she collapsed on the floor before the throne, leaning against it. 

“Alex!” Guiliano called out, though the dagger in Nike’s hand, pushed deeper into his skin.

“Don’t get any bright ideas,” she hissed in his ear. He wanted to struggle, to fight her off, but he knew that the Goddess of Victory was much stronger than he was. 

Alex looked around her frantically as Ares slowly moved towards her, slightly out of breath. All the while cackling in enjoyment as he raised his sword. She knew that she didn’t have much strength left in her. Not between the fighting and the poison.

“I knew you were weak. Too weak to overpower me. Too weak to take the throne. Olympus would have died in your hands,” he hissed, coming to a stop just before her.

“Olympus  _ is _ dying in your hands,” she spat back, glaring at him. “You would destroy the whole world if it was left to you. Burning it in with the chaos of war until there was nothing left.”

“I will bring the world to its knees before me!” Ares roared. “Why should the mortals not cower in fear?! Serve us!? It is what they were created for!”

“That is not what Grandfather wanted and you know it!” Alex shouted in return.

“You still think that you can beat me? You can save  _ them _ ? The mortals?” he asked, laughing again. “You’re dying, Alexandra. You cannot even save yourself… or your lover standing over there.”

She breathed heavily as she stared at him, for a moment thinking that this was it. This was how he would kill her and it would all end. He was right. She couldn’t save anyone. But then somewhere in her mind, she could hear her mother’s voice.

_ You  _ **_can_ ** _ defeat him… You are the granddaughter of Zeus… the Only Born of Athena… You  _ **_CAN_ ** _ defeat him… _

A sense of calm suddenly came over her as she met his eyes and pushed herself up. A smile came over her face as she managed to get to her feet, dropping her sword on the ground as she came down the steps.

“No! Don’t give up, Alex!” Guiliano shouted, fearing running through him.

“Shut it,” Nike hissed, though her eyes were fixed on Ares and Alex.

“Giving up, are we?” Ares asked as he began to smirk. 

Alex held her arms out to her sides.

“Giving you one last chance to step aside. To leave Olympus and never return,” she said calmly. A bark of laughter left his lips.

“You must be mad,” he said in between bouts of laughter. “I’ll never step down.” 

“That’s what I thought,” Alex said.

Before he could respond, she thrust her right arm into the air and there was a bright flash as the crack of thunder rumbled through the hall, shaking it. Guiliano looked away, unable to remain staring at them. When he looked back, Alex held a glowing thunderbolt in her hand, her eyes glowing a bright purple as a wind whipped through her hair. 

“I am Alexandra, granddaughter of Zeus, Only Born of Athena. The throne is my right and you will kneel before me,” she said, her voice filling the hall. Ares backed away slightly, lowering his sword as his eyes widened in fear.

“But… you shouldn’t… the poison should have weakened you!” he shouted desperately. “It worked before!” 

Alex took a step towards him.

“You may have killed my grandfather and my mother… But I now have their power running through my veins. There is no way you could defeat me,” she said, her voice still containing an otherworldly quality.

Before Ares could react, she lifted the bolt and with a speed unlike anything Guiliano had seen before, ran Ares through. The War God grunted, his sword clamoring to the ground as Alex pushed the bolt deeper into his heart.

“Tell Uncle Hades I said hello,” she hissed in his face. She then pulled the bolt out as Ares stumbled back a few paces and fell to his knees. Alex watched him calmly as he raised his hands to his face, seeing the blood that coated them and then looked up at her.

“This isn’t over, Alexandra,” he said. “I will find a way out of the Underworld. I will find a way to defeat you.”

“I’d like to see you try,” she replied. 

Ares then fell over on to the ground and rolled over, staring up. He took a few more gurgled breaths and then was still. Alex turned her gaze to Nike, who let go of Guiliano and stepped back from him. She looked around the room and then fled. Guiliano turned to catch her.

“Let her go,” Alex said. He stopped and looked at her. “She won’t get far.” 

He then grinned. They had won. Ares had been defeated. It was all over. Alex returned his smile, but then grimaced as a groan of pain left her mouth and she dropped the bolt. Guiliano quickly ran up to her side, catching her just before she hit the ground.

He looked down at her arm, seeing that the poison had spread. He met her eyes, shaking his head.

“But you were fine… you must be fine,” he said breathlessly. Alex smiled as she reached up and placed her hand on his cheek.

“We won,” she said softly. “I need you to do something… you… find Apollo and Artemis.” She grimaced again. “Tell them the throne is theirs.”

“No, Alex. No,” he said, shaking his head. “You cannot die.” Alex just smiled up at him. But before she could say more, her eyes closed and she went slack in his arms.

“Alex!! NO!!!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there was a more extended love scene in this one, but I ended up cutting it as the chapter was far too long and well, I felt like it worked better without out it. Plus, I'm still green when it comes to writing those sorts of scenes and didn't feel incredibly confident in it. Perhaps the next story...


	16. To the Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The war is over, but what comes next?

Guiliano paced in the hallway outside the door that led to Alex’s chambers. Just after she had lost consciousness, Apollo and Artemis had bounded into the hall. They quickly told him to carry her to her rooms as Apollo disappeared, off to find someone named Asclepuis. No sooner had Guiliano laid her on the large bed, Apollo rushed in, a man and woman at his side. They quickly ushered him out along with Artemis. It felt as though they had been in there hours.

“If anyone can heal her, Asclepius and Epione can,” Artemis said. He stopped pacing and looked over at her where she stood leaning against the wall. “He’s the son of Apollo. The god of healing and medicine.”

Guiliano didn’t say anything, just nodded and started pacing again. She pushed off the wall and walked towards him, placing a hand on his arm.

“She will survive,” she said firmly. He took a deep breath and tried to focus on something else.

“How did we fare? Were there many losses?” he asked, knowing it would be the first thing that Alex would ask.

“We lost some. But they fought valiantly. After Ares’ defeat, those on his side dropped their arms. We will have to deal with them. But later,” she said. 

“And Nike?” 

“Caught her as she was trying to escape to the mortal world. She is currently in the dungeons. Also awaiting her fate,” Artemis said. Guiliano looked towards the door again. “But again, we can deal with that later.” 

The door finally opened and Apollo stepped out, a weary look on his face. 

“How is she?” Guiliano asked, stepping to him, eager for any news.

“She is resting… we managed to give her an antidote, but… only time will tell if we were too late,” he said. He looked back to the door. “They are finishing up, tending to her wounds. But she is comfortable.” Guilliano looked towards the door as well, eager to be at Alex’s side. “You should get cleaned up. Maybe some food.”

“But I want-”

“She will be asleep for some time, but they will stay with her. You can stand to be away from her for a bit. Follow me,” Apollo said. Casting one more look to the door, Guiliano nodded and followed him. He did want to get out of the armor.

And then he would return to Alex’s side and never leave it.

~~~

Giuliano found himself wandering through the massive halls of the palace the next night, unable to sleep and unable to stay at Alex’s side, watching as she slept and worrying that she might not wake up. She had been asleep for so long as it was. Already the debri from the battle was cleared out, though there various marks on the walls or floors here and there. He didn’t really know where he was going - he had never been in a structure of this size before and he felt as though it would take him years to learn its layout. 

Before he knew it, he was standing at the entrance to the massive throne room. He stopped just outside and looked in. The moonlight from the solid wall of windows filled it so that light wasn’t necessary to see into it. Already the floor had been cleaned of the blood. He didn’t know where they had taken Ares’ body, but he didn’t care to know.

He stepped in, taking the time to fully appreciate the beauty of the room. He remembered that Alex had said it had once been a place of happiness and he hoped that it would once again return to that. Once Alex had woken up and regained her strength. He couldn’t allow himself to think that she might die. That everything had been for nothing. That though she had finally defeated Ares, she would not live to take what was rightfully hers.

As he walked into the middle of the room, he noticed a lone figure out on the balcony just behind the room, wearing a long white, filmy dress.

He stopped for a moment, worrying that he was intruding on whoever was there, but then he noticed the familiar golden hair and started walking again, his heart beating faster. Towards the side, he noticed an archway and stepped out onto the balcony. He froze again, wondering if his eyes were playing tricks on him. Hadn’t he just left her in her bed?

She had been asleep for nearly two full days, never stirring. The color not quite returning to her features. So how was it that she was now here? Awake?

Alex was leaning on the railing, her chin in her hand as she gazed out. He walked up to her side, sure that she sensed his presence though she did not move or say anything. He couldn’t speak. It was as though nothing had happened to her, the scrapes and cuts from the battle gone. Though as his eyes fell on her left arm, he could see the faint black veins there. A reminder of the poison that was still flowing through her veins. 

Apollo had told him it would take time before it completely left her body. That she would need to continue taking the antidote for a few days until it was completely gone. But there was no way that she should be standing here, as though nothing had happened.

“You’re awake,” he finally said softly. Alex smiled slightly, glancing over at him.

“Takes more than that to kill me,” she said lightly.

“But… they said that they were unsure if or when you would wake up,” he replied. Alex sighed and pushed up from the balcony, looking down over the mortal world. 

“I saw my mother and my grandfather,” she said softly. “While I was unconscious… they told me that I would survive.” She then looked over at him, tears pooling in her eyes. “And I knew that I couldn’t leave you.” She held her hand out to him and Guiliano needed no other encouragement as he stepped over and pulled her into his arms, kissing her.

“I thought I had lost you,” he whispered against her lips, his forehead resting against hers. 

“Wasn’t about to leave you all alone in Olympus,” Alex quipped. He opened his eyes and looked deep into the depths of hers. “Besides… I have a kingdom to run, it seems.” 

“You will be a great queen,” he replied, believing it with all of his heart. Alex just smiled up at him. She then rested her head against his chest as she held him. “It really is beautiful here,” he said, looking down at the world below. “Though your words almost did not do it justice.”

“No words could ever do Olympus justice,” she replied. 

“I believe that I will enjoy making this my new home,” he then said. Alex chuckled softly.

“There’s a lot of work to be done. I will need your help,” she said.

“I am sure that you can manage well enough on your own. Or with the help of Artemis and Apollo,” he said, feeling rather inept at running an entire kingdom. Especially one like Olympus. He had only been a god for a few days as it was. 

Alex lifted her head, pulling away from him slightly. He looked down, meeting her eyes.

“I need you. It was foretold that you would be at my side… as king,” she said. “That is… if you’re interested in taking the job.” Guiliano couldn’t help as a smile tugged at his lips.

“I thought it was customary for the man to propose?” he asked. Alex shrugged.

“If you haven’t noticed, I do things a bit differently,” she replied. “Though I could get down on one knee, if you would like.” Guiliano chuckled softly, pulling her back towards him.

“No need for that,” he said. “And I accept.” Alex grinned brightly at him as she put her arms around his neck, pulling him down to her lips again. But he hesitated. “Will they accept me? I have not been a god for long… they may not trust me.” Alex huffed slightly and rolled her eyes.

“If you haven’t noticed, I am the Goddess of the Gods. Queen. They’ll do whatever I bloody tell them to,” she said. Guiliano just stared at her. Her expression softened. “This was meant to be… us finding each other. You becoming a god. Helping me to retake my throne. You… sitting at my side. It was all meant to happen… They may not know you just yet, but they will accept Fate.”

“And what makes you so sure of that?” he asked, raising an eyebrow at her. Alex smiled playfully.

“Easy. My grandfather and mother told me,” she said. “And if Zeus and Athena said so, well, who am I to argue with that?”

“And, pray tell, just what am I the god of? You’ve never said,” he replied. “Seems fitting that you decide as you were the one to make me this way.” Alex grinned at him.

“You are the god of my heart,” she said. Guiliano laughed.

“Are you serious?” he asked.

“Very much so,” Alex said, her expression turning serious. “But if you dislike that, perhaps… the god of love?”

“Isn’t there already a god of love?” he asked. “Eros?”

“Yes, right,” Alex said, her brow furrowed in concentration for a bit. Her face then lit up. “The god of joy, for you bring much joy and happiness to me.” 

“Joy?” he asked, chuckling softly. He was hoping for something a bit more... manly. 

“Fine, we’ll work on that later,” Alex huffed. “All that matters now is that we’re here. Together. Alive. And that you’ve agreed to be my king. That’s all I care about.”

“And that is all I care about as well,” he said softly as he lowered his lips to hers. 

And it was.

~~~

Guiliano resisted the urge to fidget as he stood just outside the large doors that led to the throne room. Nearly all of the remaining deities would be there and despite the fact that he had gotten familiar with a large number of the gods and goddesses over the last few weeks, he couldn’t help but feel nervous and worry that they would not accept what would happen today. 

Already the festivities had been going on for a week and were set to last another. Alex had been crowned at the beginning of the week, but today… today was the day that he accepted his fate.

He pulled at his chiton and just as he straightened up, the doors were pulled open. He paused for a moment, taking in the large amount of deities standing there, all of them watching him. Taking a deep breath, he walked in and made his way down the aisle. His eyes then met Alex’s from where she stood in front of two golden thrones and all his worries seemed to fade away. 

She stood in a pure white dress, gold bands on her arms and a crown of gold leaves on her hair that cascaded down in golden curls. The golden haze around her glowed much brighter than the others. 

He made his way to her, trying to keep from running. Once he reached the steps up to the thrones, he stopped and dropped into a deep bow.

“We are here today to celebrate the dawn of a new time,” Alex said, her voice clear. “A time when there shall not just be a queen, but also a king upon the thrones of Olympus. I have chosen Guiliano for his courage which helped in the defeat of Ares, bringing an end to his bloody reign and ushering in a time of peace. Please rise, Guiliano.” 

He straightened up and accepted Alex’s hand as she led him up the stairs. She then turned, picking up another crown from a pillow held by Apollo. The god of music grinned and winked at him. Alex then turned to face him.

“Do you, Guiliano de Medici, forsake your mortal name and life and take this crown and all its responsibilities willingly? Do you pledge yourself to rule at my side and always keep a true and brave heart, ruling Olympus for the good of its people?” she asked solemnly. 

“I do,” he replied. Alex smiled.

“Then bend a knee and accept your place among us,” she said. Guiliano dropped down to one knee, holding his breath slightly. Alex stepped forward and placed the crown on his head. “I now dub you, Guiliano, King of the Gods.” 

There was a shift in the atmosphere and it was as though electricity ran throughout his body, cackling in his veins. It was much different than the sensation that had come over him when Alex made him a god. If it were possible, he felt even stronger.

“Rise,” Alex said. 

He looked up at her and stood as she reached out and took his hands in hers, rising up to place a kiss on each cheek. She then turned to the gathered gods and goddesses. 

“May peace come to these lands and Olympus flourish!” she shouted. The crowd then cheered. 

Guilliano was a bit overwhelmed and grateful as Alex led him back to the thrones, the two of them each taking one. 

“Now, may the feast and festivities begin!” 

Music started up as some of the gods and goddesses moved to banquet tables and others moved to form a line so they could formally greet their new king and queen. 

“How does it feel, Guiliano? King of the gods,” Apollo said lightly as he stepped over to the two. 

“I am… not sure,” he replied honestly. “Suppose it will take some getting used to.” 

“Don’t worry, I’m sure Alex will prove to be a great teacher in all things Olympus,” Apollo quipped. He looked over at her, smiling as she squeezed his hand. 

“I am sure that she will…”

~~~

Some hours later, Alex grabbed Guiliano’s hand, pulling him towards the small door that led out to the balcony. She then led him over to a corner of it, far out of sight from the others. He wrapped his arms around her from behind as they stared out over the mortal world below.

“It feels like a dream,” he said softly, breaking the silence. “Being here. Being with you. Some days I fear that I will wake up and find that it is truly a dream.” Alex turned slightly in his arms, pressing a firm kiss to his lips.

“Does that feel like a dream?” she asked. He smiled down at her. 

“It feels very real,” he replied. “And thankfully every morning I wake up with you in my arms and find that everything is real.” 

“And you shall wake up to me in your arms every morning,” she vowed. “For the rest of eternity.” 

He still couldn’t quite grasp the breath of that. Eternity. Just weeks ago, he knew that someday he would die. That there was only one life that he could live and therefore he must make the best of it. He had devoted his life to helping Lorenzo and his family rule Florence, though had taken in the pleasures of the world.

But now he stood in a place he had never thought existed, had just been crowned and pledged to ruling it at the side of the woman in his arms. A woman that he also thought could never exist. Besides the fact that she was a goddess, he had willingly given her his heart. He loved her completely. 

Though the pain of losing his family was still there, he felt that it was an even trade for what he had received.

“Forever is a rather long time,” Alex said. “I hope that you’re not having second thoughts.” Guiliano chuckled and shook his head.

“Never,” he said softly. 

“Good,” Alex replied. She looked towards the door that led back into the hall, music and laughter spilling out. 

“We should return to the others,” Guiliano said, though he did not wish to. Alex looked up at him, a playful smirk coming over her features.

“We could, or…”

She pressed her lips to his, moving them slowly against his before gently sliding her tongue between his lips. A jolt of desire ran through Guiliano as he pulled her closer to him, lightly running his fingers over the exposed flesh of her back. As the kiss deepened, for a moment he was tempted to take her right then and there.

He pushed her against the railing, his fingers tangling in her hair. But before they could go further, Alex pushed him away, grinning wickedly as she walked away towards another door.

“Where are you going?” he asked, the need to feel her body against his making him slightly dizzy.

“Follow me and find out,” Alex said over her shoulder. He could only grin and quickly comply.

Once they were in a deserted hallway, he couldn’t help himself as he grabbed her and pushed her up against a wall, covering her mouth with his own, his desire making him feel absolutely ravenous. 

“Guiliano,” Alex hissed though there was hint of laughter in her voice as he moved to attack her neck.

“This is your own doing,” he said huskily. “You started it…” She pushed him away yet again, but grabbed his hand and turned, pulling him down the hall, hitching up the skirt of her dress with the other hand. She then turned, pushing open the door that led to their chambers. Before they got far, he pulled her back to him, the two of them stumbling slightly as he kissed her again. A soft giggle left Alex’s lips. 

She stepped out his arms again, firmly holding his hand as she led him into the bedroom, a smirk on her lips. She then stopped and reached up, unfastening the dress and letting it fall to the floor in a pool at her feet. There was nothing underneath and Guiliano found himself rather grateful for the fashion in Olympus. 

For a few moments, he stood there, drinking the sight of her in. She was truly a goddess.  _ His _ goddess. 

He quickly undid the belt around his tunic, dropping it to the ground before pulling the tunic off and tossing it to the side. 

“I don’t think I’ll ever get used to how beautiful you are,” Alex said, her eyes slowly traveling over every plane of his body as though she were memorizing it. “Immortality suits you.”

“I do believe that I made a promise to spend a week worshiping you once we won,” Guiliano said, his voice thick with desire as he stepped toward her, taking her into his arms. He placed a gentle kiss on her shoulder. “As you were healing and then organizing, I have yet to make good on my promise.” There was sharp intake of breath as he kissed his way up to her neck.

“Then by all means… worship away,” she breathed. Guiliano grinned as he started moving them towards the bed. 

“I fear I may lose myself and it will take much longer than a week,” he quipped, his hands roaming up and down her body. He met her eyes as she smirked.

“We do have eternity…”

“Yes… let’s make good use of it…”

**Author's Note:**

> Started this a long time ago and have wanted to post it for forever, but wasn't sure where or if it even qualifies as fanfic, but whatever. It does borrow heavily from the show Medici: The Magnificent, so suppose that qualifies, though it's likely AU with the introduction of the Greek Pantheon. 
> 
> Either way, hope you enjoy!


End file.
